Le sadique et la douce 3
by Ahotep
Summary: Lola est à Soul Paradise, Ichimaru à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont produites depuis leur séparation. La question est : vont-ils être réunis?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

**Prologue :**

Un homme aux longs cheveux argentés se promenait dans les rues du premier quartier du Rukongai. Il s'aventura dans les rues les plus reculées et s'arrêta devant une petite maison. Il hésita longuement avant de frapper légèrement sur la porte d'entrée. Une femme âgée ouvrit la porte. Elle ne le reconnut pas au premier coup d'œil, mais quand elle entendit son nom elle sourit et l'invita à entrer.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se leva quand elle le vit entrer dans la pièce. Elle lui sourit, lui fit signe de prendre place près d'un kotetsu et s'en alla, laissant l'homme seul avec la vieille femme.

- Cela fait une éternité que nous ne vous avons plus vu.

- Dix ans Koda-san. Je regrette de ne pas être venu vous voir vous et votre petite fille plus souvent.

- Oh nous comprenons. Vous êtes un homme occupé. Nous ne pouvons pas vous en vouloir d'autant plus que vous n'aviez aucune raison de venir nous voir. Elle n'est plus là et ça fait déjà…

- Un siècle, je sais et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle est partie.

- Et pendant 90 ans vous êtes venu nous voir tous les deux mois pour avoir des nouvelles d'elle. Puis quand elle a cessé d'en envoyer vous avez arrêté de venir. Je me permets donc de vous demander pourquoi vous êtes revenu.

- S'il est vrai que je ne venais que pour entendre parler d'elle, il est aussi vrai que je vous rendais visite car j'ai appris à vous apprécier. J'aurai pu envoyer mon lieutenant ou un autre membre de ma division chercher ce que je voulais. Je n'ai pas cessé de venir car elle n'a plus donné le moindre signe. J'ai du arrêter mes visites car nous avons traversé une crise au Sereitei.

- La mort du général Yamamoto je présume ?

- Oui.

- Mais dix ans me semblent beaucoup pour un décès…

- Je sais. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point les règles de successions à son poste sont tordues, barbantes et stupides. Je vous dis pas à quel point nous avons galéré pour contacter notre roi. Enfin tout est fini. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles ?

- Vous supposez bien. Je suis même très inquiète. Akane me dit que tout va bien pour elle mais je doute. Même le shinigami qu'elle fréquente lui dit qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

- Il y a sans doute du retard dans les courriers personnels suite au changement de leader. Il ne faut pas trop vous inquiétez.

Il resta encore plusieurs heures à discuter avec la vieille femme. Il ne repartit que lorsque la jeune femme prénommée Akane revint accompagnée de son soupirant. Il les salua tous et reprit le chemin du Sereitei. Si à l'allée ses pas avaient été lents, il marchait maintenant relativement vite. Il refusait de l'admettre mais tout comme la vieille femme il était inquiet. Les courriers privés n'avaient subi aucun retard, ça il en était tout à fait sûr.

Il retourna dans sa division et envoya un papillon au nouveau dirigeant du Gotei 13. Il fallait qu'il lui parle de toute urgence…

* * *

**A/N **: Voici le prologue. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire de plus hormis le fait que la fic sera updaté tous les week-ends. Sauf dimanche prochain vu que je n'aurai pas accès à un ordinateur avec internet dans le train.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Séléné : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Si je savais dessiner correctement ça ferait un bail que j'aurai fait un dessin de ce brave Gin avec les cheveux longs. Je doute que Kubo nous le montre ainsi un jour... Oh tu ne seras pas déçue de la raison qui empêche le courrier de venir... J'espère que la suite te plaira...

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

**Soul Paradise**

Soul Paradise était composée de plusieurs villes toutes dirigées par une capitale. Contrairement à Soul Society, les âmes classiques pouvaient entrer dans la ville capitale sans y être employées. Elles pouvaient même y habiter. Les habitants de ce paradis habitaient dans un univers plutôt moderne sans pour autant être du domaine de la haute technologie. Ils avaient des télés et des téléphones, des ordinateurs et les plus riches possédaient des voitures.

Lola habitait depuis son transfert avec ses grands parents maternels. Elle avait revu tous les membres de sa famille et fut là pour accueillir ses oncles et ses tantes et ses parents. Les premiers jours furent plutôt difficiles pour elle. Elle ne connaissait que le mode de vie de Soul Society et leur façon de s'habiller. Elle n'avait avec elle que des kimonos. Sa grand-mère se fit un plaisir de lui trouver des habits compatibles avec sa nouvelle situation. Elle lui trouva même un emploi dans un salon de thé car femme de ménage n'était pas assez valorisant selon elle.

Les dix premières années furent difficiles. Elle passait tous les jours devant la grande porte inter-paradis dans l'espoir de le voir la traverser. A part ses grands parents et les gens qu'elle côtoyait à cause de son travail, elle ne voyait pas grand monde. Cependant au fil du temps les membres de sa familles vinrent la rejoindre et elle partit habiter avec ses parents dès qu'ils arrivèrent à Soul Paradise 40 ans après son transfert avant de prendre possession de son propre logement.

Elle n'avait pas oublié Nana et Akane. Toutes les semaines elle leur envoyait un papillon des enfers pour les tenir informer des dernières nouvelles. Elle leur parlait de sa famille, de son travail de serveuse et de la beauté du lieu. Elle avait plusieurs fois tenté d'envoyer un papillon dans le Sereitei mais il revenait à chaque fois porteur du message qu'elle avait envoyé. Elle pensa au départ qu'il avait refusé de prendre les messages mais elle apprit par la suite que les messages ne lui étaient jamais parvenus. Elle apprit également qu'il venait prendre de ses nouvelles mais qu'il refusait à chaque fois de laisser un message.

C'était cette absence de message qui avait donné à Lola la force de lire le parchemin qu'il lui avait donné avant qu'elle ne franchisse le portail. Ce fut également cela qui conduisit la jeune femme à explorer son nouvel habitat. Lasse de se morfondre elle avait décidé qu'il était temps d'avancer et donc elle partait à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvais explorer la campagne de Soul Paradise. Ce fut lors de l'une de ces escapades qu'elle découvrit l'endroit qui allait devenir son petit coin de paradis. Un endroit en tout point similaire à celui que lui avait présenté le capitaine de la troisième division avant son départ.

Pendant 90 ans toute sa vie se déroula sur le même schéma : travail, repos, travail repos. Sans oublier du temps passer avec sa famille et les amis qu'elle avait. Elle n'oubliait jamais d'envoyer un papillon et de raconter à sa famille les nouvelles fraîches de l'endroit où elle avait vécu avant. Elle leur avait parlé de tout, du bal et de sa vie. Elle leur parlait aussi d'inviter Akane mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à franchir le cap car malgré les traités entre les deux paradis, les voyages privés étaient encore très difficiles à mettre en place. Elle s'était promis de le faire dès que la réglementation serait plus clémente.

Si elle avait parlé de sa vie en détail, elle avait omis de mentionner l'existence du capitaine de la troisième division. Elle savait que ses parents airaient eu du mal à comprendre et que bien sûr ils lui en auraient voulu d'avoir été la cause de la mort prématurée de leur enfant chérie. Oh bien sûr elle n'aurait pas pu leur en vouloir d'une telle réaction mais elle préférait attendre qu'il vienne de lui-même la chercher, comme il le lui avait promis, avant d'aborder la question de la non existence de l'assistant japonais qui était venu chez eux il y a près d'un siècle.

Donc 45 ans après leur arrivée, ses parents, surpris de la voir encore seule, tentèrent de la faire parler, chose qu'elle refusa obstinément. C'était elle qui leur avait fourni un logement et qui s'était débrouillée pour les faire rester dans la même ville et pour leur obtenir un petit travail. Malgré cela ils la traitaient comme une gamine. Ils lui présentèrent des jeunes hommes pensant ainsi la faire changer d'avis mais en vain à chaque. Ce manège dura cinq ans jusqu'au jour où personne ne la trouva. Elle avait disparu sans laisser de trace.

Des recherches furent organisées dans leur ville puis dans les villes alentours. Toutes les connaissances de la famille furent mises à contributions. Mais personne ne l'avait vu. Des affiches furent imprimées et distribuées dans toutes les villes. Ses parents étaient plus qu'inquiets. Ils avaient perdu leur fille une fois et ils n'avaient pas envie de retenter l'expérience. Ils étaient près à donner n'importe quoi pour la revoir, pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Mais personne ne savait où elle était et même si certaines personnes l'avaient su peut-être avaient-ils eu des consignes visant à ne pas ébruiter l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Les années passèrent. Aucune piste. Rien. Peu à peu les gens abandonnaient et disant que peut-être elle avait postulé pour une réincarnation et que plus personne ne la reverrait avant son nouveau décès et que là, elle ne serait plus la même personne. Ses parents refusaient d'admettre cette option mais finalement ils décidèrent d'aller consulter le livre des réincarnations et à leur grand soulagement le nom de Lola Huisin n'y figurait pas. De même l'employé leur certifia ne jamais avoir la jeune femme dans les locaux administratifs du palais.

Un siècle s'était donc écoulé et cela faisait maintenant dix ans que la jeune femme avait disparu. Les recherches s'étaient arrêtées petit à petit. Les parents avaient petit à petit également abandonné l'idée de revoir leur fille. Ils vinrent même à envisager une capture par un Hollow. Malgré cela ; ils continuaient à la chercher, cela ne prenait plus tout leur temps mais l'idée de la revoir un jour, aussi faible soit-elle, ne quittera jamais définitivement leur cœur.

* * *

**A/N : **Et voilà le premier chapitre. Je suis également entrain de créer une chronologie qui sera plus ou moins utile selon les chapitres. Elle sera sans doute postée avec le deuxième chapitre… Vous avez réellement cru que tout allait être rose dès le départ ? file se cacher pour éviter les jets de pierres


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Séléné : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Et oui, Lola a disparu. Pour des éclaircissements à ce sujets il faudra attendre. Les infos quant à sa disparition seront données au compte goutte. Je vais d'abord me focaliser sur ce petit Gin. Je vais donc te laisser avec notre cher capitaine et la suite de ses tribulations...

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

**Nous avons un problème.**

Ichimaru Gin entra brusquement et bien entendu sans se faire annoncer dans le bureau du nouveau dirigeant du Gotei 13. Ce dernier posa son pinceau et soupira. Il renvoya d'un geste de la main les Shinigamis qui étaient venus pour essayer d'empêcher le capitaine de la troisième division d'entrer dans le bureau. Ils se retirèrent donc.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite Ichimaru ?

- Ben j'ai l'impression qu'mon papillon est pas arrivé jusqu'chez vous, alors chuis v'nu moi-même.

Ichimaru avait relégué sa façon correcte de parler au placard.

- Il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que je n'y ai pas donné suite car je suis plutôt occupé, comme le démontre cette pile de dossier.

- C'est pas possible que quequ'un comme vous cap'taine Kuchiki soyez débordé. Vu qu'chuis là j'peux vous exposer mon problème.

- Soit…

Ichimaru lui fit un sourire éblouissant et tira une chaise qu'il positionna juste devant le bureau du nouveau général.

- Ben Koda-san a plus d'nouvelles de Lola. Plus d'papillons d'puis dix ans. Y a queque chose qui va pas. J'veux savoir pourquoi !

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous renseigner capitaine Ichimaru. Essayez donc de lui envoyer un message vous-même.

- Mais j'peux pas. J'ai promis qu'la prochaine fois elle entendra parler d'moi s'ra quand j'irai la chercher.

- Et bien allez la chercher vous-même et arrêtez de m'importuner avec vos problèmes personnels !

- Mais j'peux pas aller à Soul Paradise sans raison. Z'auriez pas un ordre d'mission pourqu'j'puisse y aller ?

Kuchiki Byakuya posa une nouvelle fois le pinceau sur son bureau mais cette fois-ci de façon plus brutale. On pouvait voir clairement dans ses yeux que son calme légendaire commençait à disparaître. Il se massa les tempes.

- Vous tenez vraiment à ce que j'invente un ordre de mission juste pour que vous puissiez aller chercher la femme que vous n'avez pas été capable de retenir il y a un siècle ?

- Ouaip !

- Vous me prenez vraiment pour un imbécile ? Si cette jeune femme ne donne plus de nouvelles cela veut dire qu'elle a tourné la page, qu'elle mène une nouvelle vie et que vous n'y avez pas de place. Maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai pouvoir terminer de travailler dans le silence.

Il fit signe au capitaine de la troisième division de sortir. Ce dernier le fit, non sans traîner les pieds. Une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, Kuchiki Byakuya put enfin baisser sa garde et se remettre à travailler. Malheureusement sa concentration avait été brisée. Il fixait les papiers mais n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Tout ça à cause de ce fichu capitaine qui était venu l'embêter pour une affaire aussi futile. Il se leva et fit les cent pas dans son bureau, espérant ainsi chasser tout ce qui avait un lien avec le capitaine de la troisième division. Mais il n'y arriva pas. Il retourna à son bureau et fit appeler son vice capitaine Sasakibe Chōjirō.

- Faites envoyer un papillon des enfers à Soul Paradise. Qu'il prenne des nouvelles d'une certaine Huisin Lola.

- Bien capitaine. Mais puis-je vous demander la raison de cette demande ?

- Faire taire le capitaine Ichimaru et ainsi pouvoir me remettre à travailler. Par contre que personne ne sache quoi que ce soit au sujet de ce papillon.

Le lieutenant s'inclina et repartit.

Quelques semaines plus tard, un papillon arriva en retour. Kuchiki Byakuya était entrain de briefer Abarai Renji nouveau capitaine de la sixième division. Ce dernier refusait de prendre un lieutenant arguant qu'il pouvait bien s'en passer vu que la treizième division avait survécu longtemps comme ça. Quand il vit l'insecte arriver, il congédia son ancien lieutenant en lui disant qu'ils n'allaient pas en rester là et qu'il aura un nouveau lieutenant même si cela voulait dire que ce soit le général en chef qui se charge de le choisir.

Une fois Abarai parti, il s'installa à son bureau et sortit un rouleau. Autant lire un dossier pendant qu'il écoutait le message car il était sûr qu'il n'y avait rien de vraiment grave. Juste qu'elle avait décidé de changer de vie et que Soul Society n'en faisait pas partie. Il le déroula et fit signe au papillon de commencer la lecture du message. Il écoutait d'une oreille plutôt distraite mais soudain il lâcha son parchemin et demanda au paillon de répéter le message. Il se leva, sortit de sa division et marcha encore et encore dans les jardins de la première division. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Enfin il le savait mais n'osait pas le faire, ce qui était le comble pour lui, un Kuchiki.

Finalement il retourna dans son bureau et termina ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ne voulait pas laisser de dossiers inachevés avant de s'occuper d'une autre affaire. Le soir venu, il sortit plus tôt que d'habitude et prit la direction de la troisième division. Comme il s'y attendait tout était sombre. Le capitaine et le lieutenant devaient être rentrés chez eux. Il fut presque tenté de glisser la retranscription du message sous les portes coulissantes et ensuite de rentrer chez lui. Mais sa conscience professionnelle l'en empêcha. Il quitta la troisième division et s'aventura dans les rues du Sereitei. Bien qu'il savait où habitait le capitaine Ichimaru, il n'y était jamais allé. Il n'était d'ailleurs jamais allé dans la demeure d'un autre capitaine.

Il marcha pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant d'arriver chez lui. Il fit tinter la clochette et une vieille femme vint lui ouvrir. Il lui exposa la raison de da visite et elle le conduisit à l'arrière de la demeure.

Ichimaru était assis sur un coussin, un livre à la main. Il ne le lisait pas. Il fixait intensément le fond de son jardin, les lucioles qui dansaient au dessus de l'eau. La domestique signala leur présence en toquant sur la porte coulissante. Il se retourna et les vit. Enfin il le vit lui. Il se leva et lui fit signe d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Oh capitaine général Kuchiki qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Z'êtes pas venus pour prendre l'thé, j'suppose.

- En effet. Je suis venu vous parler d'une affaire importante…

- Qui pouvait pas attendre la réunion de d'main ?

- Cette affaire étant d'ordre privé, je ne peux pas la communiquer à tous les capitaines. Mais si vous jugez qu'elle peut être ébruitée, je vous laisserai faire.

- Ben dans c'cas j'vous écoute.

- J'ai envoyé un papillon des enfers à Soul Paradise pour prendre des nouvelles de cette jeune femme. J'ai reçu une réponse ce matin et je vous l'ai faite transcrire sur parchemin.

Il lui tendit le rouleau. Ichimaru le déroula et le parcourut rapidement des yeux. Il pensait lire des choses du genre : tout va bien, rien à signaler. Mais il dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il fixa alors le pauvre Kuchiki. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et on pouvait y lire y mélange de colère et d'incompréhension.

- Vous vous foutez d'moi ! Plus d'dix ans qu'elle a disparu et c'est qu'maint'nant qu'on sait !

- Je vous rappelle juste qu'elle ne dépend plus de Soul Society et que par conséquent sa disparition ne nous concerne en rien.

- C'est des conneries. Elle a bossé pour vous !!

- Je ne vois pas le rapport !

- Elle a vécu ici. Elle a une famille adoptive et des amis. Il y a des gens qui tiennent à elle ici. Des gens qui se mettraient en quatre pour la retrouver.

- Peut-être, mais je ne peux rien faire.

- J'veux pas l'savoir démerdez vous pour qu'j'puisse y aller !! De toutes façons quoiqu'il en soit j'irai ! Z'avez alors intérêt à trouver une bonne excuse !

Kuchiki Byakuya soupira.

- Soit. Nous en reparlerons lors de la réunion de demain. Vous aurez un ordre de mission officiel. Je vous souhaite encore une bonne soirée capitaine Ichimaru.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus il s'en alla, laissant Ichimaru debout tout seul au milieu de la pièce.

* * *

**A/N : **Et le deuxième chapitre…. Vous savez maintenant qui a remplacé Yamomoto et comment Ichimaru a pris la disparition de Lola. Un petit mot pour vous rassurer il y aura un happy ending quitte à faire une quatrième partie… Enfin non, le tome 3 est le dernier et il aura une fin heureuse…


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Séléné : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je ne voyais pas trop qui mettre à sa place. Ukitake? Trop malade, Shunsui? trop fêtard... Pour la raison de la disparition il faudra attendre. Du Gin en mode en colère il y en aura tu peux me croire. On ne touche pas à sa Lola sans risquer d'y laisser quelques plumes...

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

**Ordre de mission**

Le lendemain arriva rapidement. Tous les capitaines se rendirent dans la grande salle de réunion située dans la première division. Ils s'alignèrent en deux rangés de six capitaines de part et d'autres du siège du capitaine général. Ce dernier s'avança, salua ses congénères d'un signe de la tête et s'installa. Son vice capitaine arriva quelques secondes plus tard et déposa une tablette sur laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs parchemins.

Ichimaru était l'un des plus proches du capitaine. Il faisait face à la terrible capitaine de la deuxième division. Il se pencha en avant et tenta de d'avoir un aperçu du contenu des rouleaux. Son manège peu discret lui attira un regard noir de la part du capitaine Hitsugaya ainsi que de leur général qui ne se gêna pas pour lui faire remarquer qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans un zoo mais dans une salle de réunion.

- Bon maintenant qu'un semblant de calme a été rétabli passons à l'ordre du jour. L'un d'entre vous aura une mission à accomplir à Soul Paradise. Ensuite nous parlons un peu de la recrudescence des Hollows dans le monde des Vivants pour finir par la nomination du responsable du futur concours de recrutement dans les districts du Rukongai. Mais avant cela, capitaine Abarai, veuillez vous avancer.

Renji sortit du rang et s'approcha de son ancien capitaine. Ce dernier lui tendit un rouleau.

- Vu votre refus de nommer un lieutenant pour votre division je m'en suis chargé. Rikichi va vous seconder à partir de maintenant. A l'heure qu'il est il doit être entrain de remplir les formulaires d'usage avant de se rendre dans la salle d'attente pour discuter des derniers détails avec vous.

- Mais général…

- Pas de mais je vous ai dit que je prendrais les choses en main vu votre hésitation.

Renji prit le rouleau et retourna dans le rang en grommelant.

- Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, parlons de l'affaire Soul Paradise. J'ai appris récemment que leur roi s'était fiancé. Il est de notre devoir de le féliciter et de lui transmettre tous nos vœux de bonheur et de réussite. J'ai donc décidé qu'un capitaine se rendra sur place pour lui présenter nos meilleurs vœux.

Hitsugaya profita d'une pause pour s'avancer et prendre la parole.

- Sauf votre respect capitaine, nous avons déjà envoyé un papillon pour féliciter son excellence le roi de Soul Paradise. Se déplacer pour réitérer nos bons souhaits est à mon sens inutile.

- Merci de votre intervention capitaine Hitsugaya. Mais avant votre interruption j'allais ajouter que le capitaine choisi se verra attribuer une autre mission. Remettre au roi un cadeau précieux préparé par les familles nobles. Je ne peux laisser ce présent être acheminé sans la présence d'un capitaine et d'une partie des services secrets. Il aurait normal que ce soit le capitaine Soi Fon qui soit chargée de cette mission mais je vais la confier à quelqu'un d'autre car nous avons besoin de vous au Sereitei. Vous allez être chargée de l'organisation du concours de recrutement au sein du Rukongai.

Elle s'inclina montrant son acceptation.

- Général si vous le permettez je désirerai m'absenter pour réunir mes hommes et les briefer au sujet de l'escorte.

- La réunion n'étant pas fini je ne peux accéder à votre requête. Le départ est prévu pour la semaine prochaine. Vous aurez tout le temps de choisir et de prévenir vos hommes après la réunion. Revenons à notre affaire. Le choix du capitaine a été très difficile. Après mûres réflexions et discussions avec mon lieutenant et le dirigeant de la nouvelle chambre des 46, j'ai décidé que ce serait Ichimaru Gin qui sera en charge de cette mission.

Des grognements se firent entendre dans la salle. Le capitaine de la troisième division avait beau être devenu parmi eux depuis plus d'un siècle, certaines personnes ne lui avaient toujours pas pardonné son écart de conduite. Kuchiki Byakuya en faisait partie et il savait que les capitaines de la dixième et onzième division ne l'avait pas pardonné non plus.

Cependant il avait décidé de faire un effort car il avait remarqué ses tentatives pour changer, pour être plus humain. Il avait vu que grâce à cette jeune personne il avait trouvé la volonté nécessaire pour amorcer la création du nouvel Ichimaru, de l'Ichimaru qu'il aurait du être s'il avait eu la chance de tomber sur une famille normale à son arrivée à Soul Society.

- Cette décision est sans appel. Il nous a prouvé qu'on pouvait à nouveau lui faire confiance. Je suis d'avis que lui donner une chance de nous prouver définitivement qu'il a changé est nécessaire pour une bonne entente au sein du Gotei 13. Maintenant que cette affaire est réglée, passons aux problèmes des Hollows.

Ichigo capitaine de la cinquième division depuis un bon siècle s'avança.

- Il s'avère que beaucoup de Hollows se manifestent en ce moment à Karakura, mon ancienne ville. Cela n'a rien d'étrange vu que les descendants de Chad, d'Orihime et d'Ishida y habitent. Mais ce qui m'inquiète est plus le fait que ce phénomène ne se cantonne plus seulement au Japon. J'ai eu des informations du monde entier selon lesquelles les Hollows se multiplieraient de façon inquiétantes. Pour le moment il n'y pas de danger car les Shinigamis en patrouille sur Terre arrive à suivre la cadence. Néanmoins, je préconiserai quand même un renforcement des effectifs dans les zones présentant une forte concentration d'énergie spirituelle.

- Merci pour ce résumé. La douzième division peut-elle se charger de percer ce mystère ?

Le capitaine Kurotsuchi s'avança et sourit.

- Avec plaisir. Nému ira même en Enfer s'assurer que notre contrat est toujours valide.

Byakuya acquiesça avant de distribuer les parchemins contenant les emplois du temps pour les mois à venir. Puis il donna au capitaine Ichimaru son ordre de mission avec la nature du cadeau et tout un tas d'instructions pour qu'il ne fasse pas le moindre petit faux pas. Il lui donna également un laissez-passer car, bien que les âmes classiques pouvaient aller d'une Soul à l'autre sans être embêtées, il en était tout autre pour les Shinigamis qui, eux, ne pouvaient se déplacer librement sans autorisation dans un monde différent du leur. Personne ne savait pourquoi cette règle avait été établie, mais tout le monde savait qu'elle était vraiment stupide. Cependant personne ne faisait rien pour la faire disparaître.

Ichimaru sortit de la salle de réunion avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il était heureux de pouvoir se rendre à Soul Paradise avec une bonne raison ; mais d'un autre côté, il avait peur, peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir…

* * *

**A/N : **Troisième chapitre…. Pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est que pour l'instant il a été le plus dur à écrire sur ceux que j'ai déjà de prêt car j'avais un point important à introduire et je ne savais pas trop comment le faire…


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Séléné: Merci beaucoup pour ta review!! A quand l'action? Il y en aura mais pas tout de suite. Je dois d'abord tout mettre en place avant. D'autant plus que cette fic vu comment je suis partie pourrait être encore plus longue que le tome 2...

A x-goth-my-life-x : Merci beaucoup pour ta review... Et oui la suite est arrivée, un peu plus tard que ce que j'avais prévu mais elle est là... Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Bya-chou plus humain? C'est à voir...

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

**Départ **

Ichimaru ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa nomination passât comme une lettre à la poste. Enfin c'était un peu vite dit mais il ne s'embarrassa pas de détails. Il était rentré chez lui et avait demandé à la vieille femme qui lui servait de gouvernante de lui préparer une malle car il partait en mission diplomatique à Soul Paradise. Il demanda également que soient mis dans sa malle les livres qu'il avait ramenés du monde des Vivants.

Sa nuit fut plutôt courte car à la première heure il se rendit dans le Rukongai chez les Koda pour leur annoncer son départ pour Soul Paradise et récupérer ce que la famille adoptive de la personne qu'il allait rechercher voulait lui faire parvenir. Il resta avec les deux femmes une grande partie de la matinée. Puis il retourna dans le Sereitei car il avait encore du travail à faire dans sa division. Il y arriva en début d'après-midi et se mit rapidement au boulot sous le regard quelque peu médusé de ses subordonnés qui ne l'avaient jamais mettre autant d'entrain à remplir des dossiers.

A la fin de la journée il rejoignit Matsumoto dans un restaurant. Elle était déjà arrivée et l'attendait au bar. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et commanda une bière et une bouteille de saké pour la vice capitaine de la dixième division.

- Alors comme ça tu vas à Soul Paradise Gin ? Tu vas enfin la ramener après tout ce temps. Je dois dire que je commençais à croire que tu ne le ferais jamais.

- Ben en fait Ran-chan j'y vais pour apporter un cadeau d'anniversaire au Roi et c'est tout.

- Arrête ton char. Mon capitaine m'a dit que tu as reçu un laisser-passer. On ne donne pas ce papier à un capitaine qui part en mission officiel. Je suis peut-être paresseuse quand il s'agit de remplir des dossiers mais je connais le règlement sur le bout des doigts. Tu vas donc forcément te promener hors du palais royal. Quelle autre raison qu'une visite à la femme de ton cœur.

- Ran-chan, si j'avais voulu la chercher, j'aurais jamais demandé à être envoyé en mission officielle. J'aurais sûrement jamais demandé que ce soit discuté pendant la réunions des capitaines.

- Il y a du vrai dans ce que tu avances.

Elle servit en saké et vida d'un trait sa soucoupe. Elle allait se resservir quand soudain…

- ATTENDS ! Tu viens de dire que tu n'aurais pas demandé à être envoyé en mission officielle. Donc tu as demandé à être envoyé à Soul Paradise. Ne nie pas, tu t'es trahi.

- Ouais t'as gagné. J'ai demandé à Kuchiki de me laisser aller là-bas. Mais bon il a fallu qu'il trouve ct' mission à la noix. Tu sais comme j'adore les missions diplomatiques.

- Pourquoi ?

- Raisons personnelles.

- Huisin-chan à coup sûr…

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de recommander une fiole de saké.

- Pas exactement. Koda-san voulait lui faire parvenir un paquet mais elle n'a pas eu l'autorisation pour le faire. Elle m'a demandé de m'en charger. En échange j'ai droit aux meilleurs kakis séchés de tous le Rukongai.

- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas que les habitants du Rukongai avaient besoin d'une autorisation pour faire transiter des colis.

- Ben c'est que c'est volumineux. Ma gouvernante a du emprunter une des malles de Komamura pour stocker mes affaires et celles que je dois transporter en plus du cadeau du Roi.

Matsumoto n'était pas dupe. Elle aurait bien voulu connaître la véritable raison derrière cette mission mais elle savait que l'interroger d'avantage ne lui aurait servi à rien. Ichimaru était du genre têtu. S'il ne voulait pas dire ou faire quelque chose, il ne le faisait pas ou ne le disait pas. Peu importe, elle savait qu'elle allait réussir à avoir l'information soit par le biais de son capitaine soit en soudoyant la sœur du général.

La soirée s'acheva dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils furent rejoints par d'autres Shinigamis et finirent tous ensemble dans un des parcs du Sereitei en sous-vêtements dans un étang. Il va sans dire que le réveil fut rude et les migraines liées à une sévère gueule de bois nombreuses. Malgré cela la semaine s'écoula sans problème majeur. Oh Matsumoto cherchait toujours à savoir pourquoi son meilleur ami avait demandé à aller à Soul Paradise. Elle connaissait la version officielle mais elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle avait épuisé toutes ses sources et elle n'était pas plus avancée.

Le jour du départ arriva. Ichimaru avait fait livrer sa malle sur la place de la chambre des 46. Il arriva quelques minutes après le général Kuchiki qui était venu lui remettre le précieux présent pour le Roi et sa fiancée. Gin le plaça dans la poche de sa veste de capitaine et promit que rien ni personne ne viendrait perturber sa mission. Puis arrivèrent les gardes que la capitaine de la deuxième division avait assignés à cette mission.

Le portail fut ouvert et les premiers gardes se mirent en rang tandis que d'autres s'occupèrent de la malle. Ichimaru claqua des doigts et ils se mirent à avancer. Quand ils eurent franchi le portail Gin, escorté par le reste de la garde, s'avança. Il s'apprêtait à franchir le vortex séparant les deux Souls quand il entendit Matsumoto l'appeler. Il s'arrêta et l'attendit.

- Tu m'avais promis de ne plus partir sans me dire au revoir et sans me promettre de revenir.

Elle fronçait les sourcils et avait plutôt l'air en colère.

- Ben c'est une mission diplomatique. Bien sûr que je vais revenir. Faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça. Et puis si tu t'inquiètes tu pourras m'envoyer des papillons. Allez faut que j'y ailles. J'ai un cadeau à livrer. Plus ce sera fait, plus vite je serai rentré.

Il lui fit un signe de la main et se remit à avancer. Il était presque devant le portail quand il sentit Matsumoto lui agripper les épaules.

- Si tu la vois ramène-la. Cesse de jouer avec elle. Tu as eu assez de temps pour réfléchir à tes sentiments pour elle. Tu lui diras qu'elle me manque et qu'elle a de la chance d'être la femme que tu as choisie.

- Je lui dirai.

Il se dégagea, lui fit un dernier sourire et s'engagea dans le vortex.

* * *

**A/N : **Encore un chapitre pas très évident. A cause de Matsumoto… Bien sûr elle sait qu'elle n'a plus aucune chance avec lui mais elle espère secrètement que peut-être un jour elle redeviendra très importante à ses yeux…


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Séléné : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Matsumoto n'est peut-être plus la personne qu'il aime le plus, mais elle est toujours importante pour lui. On n'efface pas des siècles de relation d'un revers de la main. Ah Lola… Je vais sans doute te décevoir mais on ne va la voir avant un petit moment. Elle apparaîtra sans doute dans le chapitre 10 ou 11 donc ceux que je suis entrain d'écrire en ce moment. J'updaterai bien plus souvent mais ça ne serait pas juste par rapport à mes autres fics…

A x-goth-my-life-x : Merci pour ta review! Et oui le voilà enfin parti... Mais que vas-t-il se passer? Mystère et boule de gomme... Je suis sadique, j'ai presque toute la trame couchée sur papier et je ne donne pas d'indications... part en ricanant

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**

**Livraison **

Ichimaru arriva à Soul Paradise. Il fut accueilli par la garde royale et guidé vers le palais du roi. Ce dernier l'accueillit les bras ouverts et le sourire aux lèvres. Il l'invita à le rejoindre dans la salle des audiences une fois qu'il aurait déposé ses bagages dans sa chambre et une fois qu'il se serait rafraîchit un peu.

Une heure plus tard il rejoignit le roi et lui présenta ses respects.

- Pas la peine d'être aussi formel capitaine Ichimaru. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

- Un cadeau de fiançailles votre majesté.

Gin sortit un petit paquet de sa poche et le tendit au roi qui l'accepta avec un grand sourire.

- Vous remercierez le général Kuchiki ainsi que les autres familles nobles. Vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner cette peine. Ma future épouse et moi-même étions heureux de recevoir un papillon de félicitation.

- Je le ferai votre Majesté.

- Je vous ai demandé de ne pas être aussi formel avec moi. Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un n'aimant pas spécialement les choses officielles et les ronds de jambe. Appelez-moi Meisterman-sama. Personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur.

- Bien Meisterman-sama.

- C'est mieux. Donc je disais que vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous porter volontaire pour ce genre de mission et pourtant d'après le papillon me prévenant de votre arrivée c'est vous qui aviez demandé cette affectation. Je me demande pourquoi.

Gin ouvrit de grands yeux. Il savait que le roi avait été prévenu de sa venue mais il ignorait que ce cher Kuchiki avait aussi mentionné le fait qu'il se soit porté volontaire.

- Oh vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre. Je suis juste curieux de savoir ce qu'un capitaine turbulent comme vous cherche dans une autre Soul.

- Ben en fait je suis venu pour prendre des nouvelles de quelqu'un qui m'est cher et qui habite ici depuis un siècle maintenant. Je pensais que les papillons envoyés par des de simples citoyens pouvaient entrer dans le Sereitei mais c'est pas le cas. Alors j'ai décidé de venir.

- Que c'est mignon !! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de signer les documents permettant aux papillons privés de franchir les barrières du Sereitei et de le renvoyer à votre chambre des 46. Kajimoto-sama l'a fait de votre côté et ce papier traîne sur mon bureau depuis un siècle.

Le roi se mit à rire et à se gratter l'arrière du crâne. Ichimaru ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une étrange similitude entre ce souverain et le capitaine de la huitième division Kyoraku Shunsui. Mais cela ne le faisait pas rire du tout. Peut-être que si les papillons avaient pu passer les choses auraient été différentes. Il était entrain de refaire le monde avec des hypothèses tandis que le roi continuait de glousser bêtement.

- Ben c'est pas grave. Vu que je suis venu en personne et qu'elle le sait pas, je lui ferai la surprise.

- C'est une bonne idée capitaine Ichimaru.

Gin sourit et se gratta à son tour l'arrière du crâne.

- J'ai juste un ptit problème Meisterman-sama. Je sais pas dans quelle ville elle habite.

- Pas de problème. Vous pourrez demander au bureau de recensement de vous dire dans quelle ville la femme de vos rêves habite. Dîtes que vous venez de ma part. Vous aurez en prime un guide pour pas que vous ne vous perdiez.

- Merci beaucoup votre majesté. Avec votre autorisation je vais maintenant me retirer et me rendre au service de recensement.

- Allez-y ! Oh et si vous avez besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit venez me trouver. Je préfère aider les autres que remplir la paperasserie.

Il fit un clin d'œil au capitaine de la troisième division de Soul Society avant de se lever et de quitter la salle d'audience. Gin, bien que n'étant pas du genre à se formaliser pour le moindre petit écart de conduite, ne savait pas du tout comment réagir devant un roi aussi désinvolte que celui-là. Il le trouvait totalement différent du "je m'en foutiste" qui leur servait de Roi à Soul Society. Il quitta à son tour la pièce en se disant qu'il allait avoir le temps d'y penser avant sa prochaine rencontre avec le souverain et sa future épouse.

Il déambula dans les couloirs à la recherche de ce fameux service des recensements. Il demanda à plusieurs personnes mais leurs informations ne l'avançaient à rien. Lui qui s'orientait sans le moindre problème à travers le Rukongai semblait avoir autant de sens d'orientation qu'une moule sénile atteinte d'Alzheimer. De plus tous les couloirs se ressemblaient.

Finalement après avoir tourné en rond pendant deux heures, demandé son chemin à une trentaine de personnes et être entré dans quelques mauvaises pièces il arriva enfin devant la porte du service qu'il recherchait. Il toqua et entra. Une femme était de l'autre côté du guichet et dévisagea le nouveau venu.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Ben j'aimerai un renseignement.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je cherche où habite une amie à moi que je n'ai pas revue depuis un siècle.

- Etrange vous ne savez pas où habite votre amie ?

- Ben c'est-à-dire que je viens du Sereitei, donc de Soul Society et qu'elle a quitté cet endroit pour venir habiter ici. Les papillons qu'elle a envoyés n'ont pas pu me parvenir car le décret pour leur entrée dans le Sereitei n'a pas encore été signé.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Comme puis-je m'assurer que vous n'êtes pas un criminel ?

Ichimaru commençait vraiment à s'énerver. La femme faisait son travail mais elle ne faisait aucun effort pour être polie. Il jeta sur le comptoir son laisser passer ainsi que sa carte prouvant qu'il était le capitaine de la troisième division du Gotei 13. La femme prit les différentes pièces et les observa.

- J'espère que ça va vous suffire. Au pire je peux toujours demander à votre souverain de m'accompagner pour prouver ma bonne fois. Je pense que Meisterman-sama sera heureux de pouvoir me venir en aide.

Il lâcha cette petite phrase en souriant et en ouvrant légèrement les yeux. La femme fut prise d'un accès de chair de poule.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire capitaine Ichimaru. Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de vous. Veuillez m'en excuser.

- Pas de problème.

- Quel est le nom de la personne que vous recherchez ?

- Huisin.

Elle partit dans une autre pièce et revint avec un gros dossier.

- Nous avons plusieurs Huisin. Pouvez-vous préciser votre demande ?

- Lola. Son père s'appelait George et sa mère Brigitte. Enfin j'en suis plus très sûr ça fait tellement longtemps.

- Décédée transpercée par un zanpakuto en 2007 ?

- Oui.

- Elle habite ainsi que toute sa famille dans la zone sud de la quinzième ville. Vous ne pourrez pas les rater. Ils ont tous des maisons blanches avec une rose rouge pour emblème. Les noms des habitants sont inscrits sur les nichoirs à papillons situés à l'entrée de chaque propriété.

- Merci beaucoup. Je m'y rends comment ?

- En sortant du palais vous continuez sur la route principale jusqu'à ce qu'un panneau vous indique la direction de la quinzième ville. Vous suivez cette nouvelle route jusque dans la ville et là vous vous dirigez vers la forêt. La zone qui borde les bois est la zone sud.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup madame. Mais vous pourriez pas m'écrire tout ça sur un papier. Je n'ai plus le temps d'y aller aujourd'hui.

Elle griffonna les instructions sur un morceau de parchemin qu'elle lui tendit. Il la remercia d'un sourire et sortit de la pièce. Il serrait le bout de papier contre lui. Il avait le premier élément pour résoudre le mystère entourant la disparition de son amie.

* * *

**A/N : **Et voilà, notre petit Gin est à Soul Paradise. Et ça commence bien pour lui… D'ailleurs je tiens à dédicacer la dernière partie (celle de la secrétaire pas sympa) à une personne du même genre que j'ai eu téléphone y a pas longtemps…


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Comme toujours elle me fait très plaisir. Le Roi est un curieux personnage que j'aime beaucoup. Il ne se prend pas la tête… Je dois avouer que la moule atteinte d'Alzheimer est un hommage à moi-même car mon sens de l'orientation est lamentable… Le mystère de la fiancée sera levé dans ce chapitre…

* * *

**Chapitre 6:**

**En route pour chez les Huisin **

Ichimaru passa le reste de la journée à s'acclimater à son nouvel environnement. Il repéra les diverses pièces et le chemin pour se rendre dans sa suite. Il se familiarisa avec le personnel et avec la garde. Une fois ces informations mémorisées, il retourna dans sa suite et déballa les affaires qu'il avait amenées. Il posa sur le bureau les livres et parchemins ainsi que son nécessaire de travail : les dossiers les plus urgents que sa division devait traiter et qu'il ne pouvait pas confier à son vice capitaine, les dossiers de recrutement ainsi que d'autres menues choses dont il s'occupait habituellement. Sur sa table de nuit il déposa le poignard que la jeune fille lui avait offert la veille de son décès.

Il avait à peine fini de décorer sa chambre qu'une domestique toqua et l'invita à rejoindre le Roi pour le dîner. Il fut le premier à arriver. Ne voulant pas s'asseoir, il attendit debout que le souverain arrive. Ce dernier ne tarda pas. Il entra dans la salle avec plusieurs domestiques. Il les congédia et fit signe à Ichimaru de le suivre et de prendre place.

- Alors mon petit Ichimaru, vous avez revu votre amie ?

- Pas encore Meisterman-sama. J'ai eu du mal à trouver le service de recensement et comme il était tard quand je suis reparti avec l'information que je cherchais il était trop tard pour m'y rendre.

- Vous avez au moins envoyé un papillon pour la prévenir de votre venue ?

- Difficile vu qu'elle a disparu depuis dix ans et que je suis venu pour la retrouver.

Le roi se gratta la barbe, puis il appela un domestique et lui chuchota quelque chose. Ce dernier repartit aussi vite qu'il était apparu et réapparu tout aussi rapidement. Il tendit à son souverain un parchemin que ce dernier lut.

- Vous faites allusion à Lola Huisin. Je suis totalement bête de ne pas y avoir pensé quand je vous ai vu. Vous êtes la personne qui l'a embrassée avant qu'on ne parte.

- Mais si vous savez qu'elle a disparu comment ça se fait que la personne au service recensement ne le sache pas ? Et d'ailleurs comment savez-vous qu'elle a disparu.

- Mon cher Ichimaru votre général m'a envoyé un papillon me demandant de m'enquérir de la santé de votre bonne amie. J'ai envoyé mon majordome et c'est lui qui m'a annoncé sa disparition. Quant au service de recensement, sachez qu'il ne s'occupe du comptage des âmes que tous les vingt ans. Le dernier comptage a eu lieu peu de temps avant la disparition de cette jeune femme.

- Je comprends. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de ne pas vous l'avoir avouer.

Le roi se leva et s'approcha du capitaine de la troisième division. Il lui claqua violement l'épaule.

- Mon petit Gin, je ne vous en veux pas le moins du monde. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous j'aurai agi comme vous.

Le roi retourna à sa place et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand les portes de la grande salle à manger furent rouvertes, laissant avancer une jeune femme rousse d'une grande beauté. Elle salua le capitaine d'un signe de la tête avant de s'asseoir à côté du roi.

- Je suis désolée d'être aussi en retard Dieter. Tu m'as offert tellement de belles robes que je n'ai pas su laquelle choisir.

- Ce n'est pas grave ma chère Katrina… Oh capitaine Ichimaru laissez-moi vous présenter Katrina Vasquèz ma future épouse et reine de Soul Paradise.

Ichimaru se leva et la salua avant de se rasseoir et de répondre aux questions que lui posait la future souveraine du paradis recouvrant la zone européenne du globe terrestre. Le dîner se déroula sans problème et dans une atmosphère bon enfant. Le roi faisait tout mettre le capitaine à l'aise et la femme se renseignait sur le mode de vie à Soul Society. Elle espérait pouvoir un jour s'y rendre pour tester les sources d'eau chaude dont on lui avait vanté les mérites.

A la fin du dîner Ichimaru s'excusa et regagna sa suite. Il avait décidé de partir tôt histoire de pouvoir arriver rapidement et ainsi glaner le plus d'information possible. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment ici. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie que Kuchiki envoie le capitaine Hitsugaya le chercher. Il savait que le nabot, comme il aimait l'appeler, ne le portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur.

Une fois dans sa suite, il s'installa dans son lit et lut quelques dossiers pour prendre un peu d'avance. Il nota également sur un bout de parchemin de rappeler à ce cher souverain de s'occuper du traité autorisant les papillons venant de sa cité à pénétrer le Sereitei. Il s'endormit rapidement. Un sommeil sans rêve fut tout ce qu'il reçut.

Il se leva de bonne heure. Il alla dans les cuisines pour prendre une collation rapide. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre que le roi et la future reine ne se lève. Une fois son petit-déjeuner avalé, il sortit du château et partit en quête de la route menant à la quinzième ville. Heureusement pour lui, il avait pensé à prendre avec lui le parchemin sur lequel la charmante dame du service recensement avait noté le chemin à suivre.

Il lui fallu deux bonnes heures pour atteindre la quinzième ville. Ce n'était pas reluisant pour un capitaine mais il s'était arrêté plusieurs fois en chemin car il trouvait le paysage tout simplement magnifique. Il traversa la ville avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne se trouvait pas du tout près de la forêt. Il tourna sur lui pour se repérer avant de reprendre sa marche direction le sud de la ville. Les gens l'observaient. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient un homme vêtu d'un kimono et d'un hakama noir, le tout surmonté d'un haori blanc avec le chiffre trois brodé sur le dos. Même s'il ne semblait pas menaçant, les mères gardaient leurs enfants près d'elles et les hommes le dévisageaient.

Ichimaru ne s'en offusqua pas. Il avait l'habitude. Il continua donc son chemin pour enfin arriver dans le quartier jouxtant la forêt. Il partit ensuite à la recherche des maisons blanches à fleur rouge. Il se rendit rapidement compte que toutes les maisons correspondaient à cette description. Il se concentra alors sur les nichoirs à papillons. Il trouva la maison de Lola. Il pensa d'abord se rendre chez elle, mais il se ravisa. Elle avait disparu et donc il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un soit chez elle. Il partit alors à la recherche d'un nichoir portant le prénom de son père. Il en trouva deux. Côte à côte. Le pauvre capitaine ne savait pas trop dans quelle maison aller. Si seulement il y avait eu le nom de l'épouse il n'aurait pas eu le choix. Mais là tout reposait sur son instinct.

Au final il choisit la maison de gauche. Il ouvrit le petit portillon et s'engagea dans la petite allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Il y trouva une petite cloche qu'il actionna. En attendant que quelqu'un ouvre la porte il observa le jardin, mémorisant les détails et l'agencement des fleurs. Comme personne ne venait il redonna un coup de cloche. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte fut ouverte. Une vieille femme à l'air sévère se tenait devant lui.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

* * *

**A/N : **J'ai failli ne pas updater cette semaine du fait d'un moral au ras des pâquerettes. Maudit jury de concours… Enfin bref vous pouvez bénir le fait que j'ai eu des chapitres d'avance car je n'avais vraiment aucune envie d'écrire. Mais bon je ne voulais pas vous pénaliser à cause d'eux. Le mystère de la fiancée du roi est levé… J'avais voulu que ce soit Lola mais j'ai changé d'avis au profit d'une idée plus sombre… Alors qui est la vieille femme ? Faudra aussi que je pense à poster en annexe la chronologie….


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Oui tu aurais eu raison. En plus ça aurait été trop simpliste comme scénario. Je remercie le ciel de m'avoir donné ma nouvelle idée.

A x-goth-my-life-x : Merci pour ta review! Il a commencé ses recherches, mais il n'est pas au bout de ses peines le pauvre chou...

* * *

**Chapitre 7:**

**Chez les Huisin **

Une vieille femme à l'air sévère se tenait devant lui.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Ichimaru déglutit, se souvint qu'il allait devoir se comporter correctement et se présenta.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger madame Huisin. Je suis le capitaine Ichimaru de la troisième division du Gotei 13 à Soul Society et je recherche monsieur Georges Huisin.

- Vous cherchez donc mon fils. C'est la maison d'à côté mais vous avez de la chance, lui et sa femme sont ici en ce moment. Mais j'aimerai quand même savoir ce que vous leur voulez. Mon fils et ma belle-fille n'ont rien à voir avec Soul Society.

- Je sais. (Ichimaru inspira profondément.) Je n'avais pas prévu de discuter de la raison de ma venue avec d'autres personnes qu'eux. Mais vu que vous faites partie de la même famille, je crois que je peux me confier à vous. Si je suis là, c'est pour votre petite-fille.

- Dans ce cas suivez-moi…

Ichimaru suivit la vieille femme. Il reconnut immédiatement l'agencement des pièces et le mobilier qu'elles contenaient. Cette demeure ressemblait trait pour trait à celle dans laquelle il a vécu lors de son bref passage dans le monde des vivants. Ils s'approchèrent d'une pièce qu'il identifia de suite comme étant le salon. Son guide lui demanda de l'attendre un instant. Elle entra dans la pièce. Il entendit ses occupants discuter puis elle revint et lui fit signe de la suivre. Il entra à sa suite et fut surpris de trouver ses anciens hôtes avec le physique qu'ils avaient avant qu'il ne les quitte. Georges fut le premier à le reconnaître. Il se leva et le serra dans ses bras.

- Mon petit Gin je suis content de vous revoir. Je suis désolé que vous n'ayez pas survécu à l'accident qui a coûté la vie avec ma fille et à vous. Oh ne vous méprenez pas, je suis triste que ma fille n'ait pas eu de chance.

- Moi aussi. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous passerez quelque temps avec nous. Ma mère m'a dit que vous aviez des informations sur notre fille. Elle vous a aussi présenté comme étant un capitaine du Gotei 13 de Soul Society. J'avoue que ceci m'a laissé un peu perplexe.

Ichimaru soupira. Il prit place. Il allait avoir de longues explications à leur fournir. Explications qu'il n'était pas sûr que ses hôtes allaient apprécier. Il leur raconta tout. Sa trahison, son repentir, sa réintégration, l'exil, la mort pas si accidentelle que ça de leur fille. Il leur parla de la vie de leur fille à Soul Society, comment ils s'étaient revus et comment il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de garder le contact avec elle. Mais il ne leur dévoila pas ce qui c'était vraiment passé lors du départ de leur enfant. Il ne souffla pas un mot au sujet du parchemin qu'il lui avait donné. Et il finit en leur expliquant la raison de sa venue : savoir pourquoi elle avait disparu.

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, il voyait la mine du père de Lola s'assombrir, ses yeux se remplir de colère, ses poings se crispés. Son épouse n'était pas en reste. Quand il eut enfin fini, il fallut à Georges Huisin toute sa volonté pour ne pas le jeter dehors manu militari. Il se leva. Il tremblait de rage. Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient à peu près dans le même état émotionnel.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, soyez sûr que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour éviter ce drame.

- VOUS ETES DESOLE ? A cause de vous ma fille unique est morte et maintenant elle a disparu ! Vous voulez que je vous pardonne ? Dans vos rêves Gin. Aussi longtemps que mon éternité durera je vous maudirai pour ce que vous avez fait subir à ma famille.

Ichimaru aurait habituellement réagi au quart de tour. Là il se contenta de baisser la tête et de prendre un air contrit.

- Je sais que vous n'en avez rien à faire de mes excuses. Je sais que jamais vous ne pourrez me pardonner. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est vous épauler dans vos recherches. Je pourrais vous être utile si vous acceptez mon aide.

- Et pourquoi vous nous aideriez ?

- Parce que votre fille est quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément. J'ai beaucoup appris grâce à elle. J'ai surtout changé. De plus je suis soldat. L'un des meilleurs du Gotei 13. Si besoin est je pourrai même demander à des membres de ma division de venir vous donner un coup de main.

- En gros c'est juste histoire de vous sentir bien ! Vous n'en avez rien à faire de notre fille et encore moins de nos sentiments. Tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est de mettre votre conscience au repos. Votre aide est superflue. Nous nous débrouillons bien sans vous.

Ichimaru commençait doucement à perdre patience. Il comprenait parfaitement leur rancœur et leur haine à son égard. Mais il avait espéré qu'ils mettraient leurs sentiments de côté pour leur fille. Malheureusement avant qu'il ne pût réfléchir à la marche à suivre pour les convaincre de sa bonne foi, des mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche.

- Ah ouais, ben il est bien beau le résultat. Dix fichues années et pas de nouvelles. Vous avez même pas signalé sa disparition au service de recensement du château. Votre roi aurait pu vous aider !

- Je ne vous permets pas !

- J'ai pas fini. J'ai aussi appris que vous vouliez qu'elle se marie. Vous avez pas cherché à savoir pourquoi elle refusait ? Nan bien sûr ! J'vous ai beaucoup apprécié lors de mon séjour chez vous. Je crois que je me suis trompé sur votre compte. Vous ne valez pas mieux que toutes les personnes que j'ai connues avant de joindre le Gotei 13. Tout ce qui vous importe est votre petite personne. Vous vous complaisez dans votre peine et ne cherchez pas l'aide où elle se trouve. Vous me faîtes pitié !

- DEGAGEZ !! Je ne veux plus vous voir ou entendre parler de vous !!

Ichimaru ne se fit pas prier. Il murmura un dernier ''vous me dégoûtez'' avant de quitter la maison et de reprendre le chemin du palais. Il aurait bien voulu inspecter la demeure de son amie mais vu la situation, il préféra se rendre au château histoire de voir s'il ne pouvait pas obtenir une autorisation spéciale pour mener son enquête de la façon qu'il le souhaitait.

Dans la maison qu'il venait de quitter l'humeur n'était pas joyeuse. Si les grands-parents masquaient leur colère avec talent, Georges Huisin ne décolérait pas. Il avait été tellement heureux de revoir ce petit Gin mais il ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde des révélations que ce dernier lui avait faites. Brigitte Huisin, quant à elle, regrettait de ne pas avoir ouvert la bouche. Elle aurait voulu qu'il les aide mais elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Elle aurait tant voulu en savoir plus sur les raisons qui avaient poussé sa fille à refuser tous les prétendants qu'elle lui présentait. Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle qu'Ichimaru avait en lui une partie des réponses…

* * *

**A/N : **Retrouvailles explosives. Ce n'était pas prévu que ça se passe de cette façon mais ma muse a échappé à tout contrôle et voilà le résultat. Bon ce n'est pas plus mal. Je ne garantis pas une réconciliation mais leur relation ne va sûrement plus se dégrader. Quoique, me connaissant il est fort probable qu'une tuile leur tombe sur le coin de la figure…


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Ca aurait été trop facile si les parents lui avaient pardonné. De plus vu ce que j'ai prévu j'ai bien peur que leur aide ne soit pas trop utile. Mais bon je pense qu'ils finiront par faire la paix. Peut-être…

* * *

**Chapitre 8:**

**Une visite inattendue et début de piste**

Ichimaru rentra au palais. Il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère depuis le décès de Lola. Les gens qu'il croisa en retournant au château s'écartèrent de son chemin non pas car il était effrayant physiquement mais car il dégageait une aura meurtrière. Aura d'une telle intensité que les Shinigamis de Soul Paradise appelés également les Régulateurs furent mis en état d'alerte.

Une fois de retour dans la suite mise à sa disposition, il s'allongea sur le lit et repensa à la discussion plutôt houleuse qu'il avait eu avec les parents de la disparue. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à garder son calme. Il s'en voulait d'avoir cédé et d'être redevenu l'espace d'un instant l'être caractériel et détestable qu'il avait été. Pour se vider l'esprit, il envoya un papillon à son vice capitaine pour avoir des nouvelles des affaires de la division. Ce n'était pas une question de manque de confiance, c'est juste qu'il était un peu à plat et que les comptes rendus de Kira lui remontaient toujours le moral.

Une fois son papillon parti, il sortit de sa suite et alla un peu explorer le parc du château. Il rencontra beaucoup de gens de toutes conditions. Il en profita pour demander aux personnes qu'il croisait si elles connaissaient une certaine Lola Huisin. La plupart ne savait pas qui elle était. Certains la connaissaient pour l'avoir croisée sur son lieu de travail mais n'étaient pas proche d'elle. Il continua ses déambulations jusqu'au dîner où il ne fit que picorer, ne participa que du bout des lèvres aux discussions. Le roi et la future reine voyaient que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ils avaient décidé de ne pas s'en mêler. Si le Shinigami voulait leur en parler il le ferait.

Le lendemain fut passé exactement de la même façon. Déambulation, déjeuner, vagabondage, dîner, retrait dans sa suite au lieu d'aller assister à un spectacle avec le roi. La nuit commençait à tomber. Il en profita pour sortir un peu. Il quitta l'enceinte du palais et s'aventura sur le chemin menant à la ville de son amie disparue. Il s'installa au pied d'un arbre et ferma les yeux. Il cherchait un moyen d'entrer chez elle, de voir si quelque chose avait échappé à ses parents. Il finit par s'endormir.

Il fut réveillé par une personne qui lui secoua légèrement l'épaule. Il sursauta et tenta d'attraper le poignard qu'il gardait cacher dans les plis de son kimono. Une fois l'arme en main il reconnut son assaillant.

- Madame Huisin que faites-vous là ?

- Je suis venue pour avoir des réponses à mes questions. Oh ne pensez pas que je vous en veux moins que mon mari. Je ne peux pas vous pardonner ce qui est arrivé à Lola. Mais je sens que vous savez des choses que vous refusez de nous dire.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

Ichimaru était sur ses gardes. Il hésitait vraiment à faire confiance à la mère de la jeune fille disparue.

- La façon dont vous avez réagi quand mon mari a rejeté votre aide. Si vous répondez à mes questions je vous donnerai le nom de la dernière personne à avoir vu Lola. Bien entendu pas un mot de cette affaire à mon époux.

Ichimaru acquiesça.

- Nous sommes donc d'accord. J'ai deux questions pour vous. Savez-vous pourquoi ma fille a refusé tous les prétendants qu'on lui a présentés et est-ce que vous tenez à elle plus que vous ne voulez nous le faire croire ?

- La raison pour laquelle elle a refusé ses prétendants ? Je suppose que comme toutes jeunes femmes modernes elle aurait préféré le choisir elle-même. Ou bien avait-elle un fiancé à Soul Society ? Je ne peux pas vous donner de meilleures réponses. Mais en toute honnêteté, je penche plutôt pour ma première hypothèse. Votre fille est quelqu'un de fière. A la question sur mon attachement pour elle, tout ce que je peux vous dire est que je l'aime beaucoup. C'est une personne qui compte énormément pour moi. Faites ce que vous voulez de ce que je viens de dire. A vous maintenant…

- Je ne suis pas plus avancé mais je vais tenir parole. Elle travaillait dans un salon de thé dans la rue ayant des maisons jaunes avec des fleurs rouges sur le nichoir à papillon. C'est le salon nommé : La Brioche gourmande. Demandez Rosalie.

Ichimaru eut à peine le temps de la remercier avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il réfléchit un court instant à l'information qu'il venait d'obtenir. C'était le début d'une piste, piste qu'il sentait prometteuse. Néanmoins il était trop tard pour l'explorer. Il se vit donc obliger de regagner le palais et d'attendre le lendemain.

Le pauvre était tellement excité qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Il pensait à toutes les choses qu'il allait apprendre, à la réaction de ses parents quand il reviendra avec elle…. Tout cela eut pour conséquence de le voir partir du palais dès les premières lueurs du jour. Il voulait être sûr d'arriver à l'heure d'ouverture et donc de ne pas rater la personne qu'il devait rencontrer. Ichimaru eut un peu de mal à trouver le salon de thé car ils se ressemblaient tous et sa capacité à lire les caractères occidentaux n'était pas à son meilleur niveau. Il venait même à regretter d'avoir refuser de prendre part à la formation offerte suite au partenariat entre les deux Souls.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche et après avoir demandé à une personne de lui indiquer le chemin, il entra dans un café et s'installa à une table dans l'un des angles de la pièce. Il admira les tableaux et fit signe à une serveuse. Cette dernière s'approcha de lui et prit sa commande. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le thé au jasmin qu'il avait commandé. Elle posa la tasse et la théière sur la table et se retourna pour aller servir les autres clients. Ichimaru la retint.

- Excusez moi de vous importuner, mais j'aimerai parler à Rosalie.

La femme le regarda d'un air suspicieux. C'était un étranger donc rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle se méfie de lui.

- C'est à quel sujet ?

- Je viens de la part de Brigitte Huisin, c'est au sujet de leur fille Lola. Elle travaillait ici.

La femme acquiesça et partit vers l'arrière boutique. Elle revint quelques instant plus tard et fit signe au capitaine de la troisième division de le suivre. Elle le fit monter à l'étage et l'introduisit dans une pièce. Une vieille femme était assise derrière un bureau. Elle le scrutait de derrière ses épaisses lunettes.

- Je suis Rosalie. Que puis-je faire pour vous Gin Ichimaru ?

* * *

**A/N : **Il a enfin une piste… Hourra… Mais va-t-elle l'éclairer ? Qui sait… Le chapitre suivant sera l'objet d'un changement radical de décor. Non on ne verra pas Lola s'abrite des jets de pierre, mais on rejoindra Nému…


	10. Annexes

Chronologie Le Sadique et la Douce

**Chronologie Le Sadique et la Douce**

-10000 -- Création d'Hélysion

-5000 -- Hélysion scindée en deux suite à une guerre civile : Création des Enfers et des Souls

-4500 -- Les Souls changent de dimensions.

-4000 à – 2000 -- Guerre Souls VS Enfers

-1900 -- Création des différentes Souls selon une cartographie du monde.

-1500 -- Signature d'un partenariat entre les différentes Souls et les Enfers.

-1285 -- Décès supposé du gardien Eaque.

-1000 -- Hadès confie la direction des Enfers à sa fille Macaria.

-500 -- Minos, Rhadamante et Thanatos anciens gardiens sont nommés au tribunal des âmes.

2007 -- Ichimaru Gin envoyé sur Terre

Décès de Huisin Lola à l'âge de 18 ans. Ses parents ont 39 ans.

Mort de Tosen.

Fiançailles Unohana/Kenpachi

Aizen vaincu et exécuté.

Urahara Kisuke capitaine de la 9ième division et Kurosaki Ichigo de la 5ième

2007-2008 -- Lola à Soul Society.

2008 -- Fiançailles d'Ichigo (16 ans) à Rukia

Fête pour l'anniversaire du général Yamamoto.

Décès de la deuxième Lady Kuchiki

Départ de Lola pour Soul Paradise

2009 -- Mariage Unohana/Kenpachi

2012 -- Mariage Ichigo/Rukia

2008-2098 -- Lola à Soul Paradise

2008-2048 -- Lola vit avec ses grands-parents

2048-2058 -- Lola vit avec ses parents

2058-2098 -- Lola vit seule

2093-2098 -- Les parents de Lola tentent de la marier

2010 -- Lola commence à travailler pour Rosalie.

2098-2108 -- Lola portée disparue

2048 -- Décès des parents de Lola à l'âge de 80 ans.

2052 -- Décès de Kurosaki Ichigo à 60 ans. Devient un Shinigami à part entière.

2098 -- Décès de Yamamoto

Kuchiki Byakuya devient le leader de Soul Society.

Abarai Renji devient capitaine de la 6ième division

2108 -- Arrivée d'Ichimaru à Soul Paradise

Rikichi devient lieutenant de la 6ième division

Nému aux Enfers


	11. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A x-goth-my-life-x : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Il fallait quand même s'y attendre un peu. Peu de gens auraient accueilli le responsable même indirect de la mort de leur enfant à bras ouvert. La mère a compris qu'il était sans doute le seul à pouvoir la retrouver. Au moins elle est capable de placer les intérêts de sa fille avant les siens (sauf pour l'histoire de ma fille faudrait penser à te caser…)

A Séléné : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je sais que c'est de la torture, j'ai d'ailleurs un doctorat en torture de lecteurs. C'est un diplôme très facile à avoir ;p. Il a enfin une piste, à voir si ça donne quelque chose mais je ne vais rien dire, tu le sauras dans les chapitres à venir, mais pas dans le suivant. En bonne pro de la torture, je change de lieu et de personnage…

* * *

**Chapitre 9:**

**Nému aux Enfers 1**

Laissons un instant notre cher Gin et concentrons nous sur Nému et sa mission.

Nému avançait lentement le long du tunnel qui menait à la porte des Enfers. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que l'endroit n'avait pas été entretenu depuis un sacré moment. Elle nota dans un coin de son cerveau de faire venir l'équipe d'entretien car il était inadmissible qu'un couloir de liaison soit dans cet état. En même temps elle relisait les notes que lui avait gentiment fournies le capitaine de la treizième division. Il s'agissait de l'histoire du lien entre les Souls et les Enfers. Bien sûr elle connaissait l'historique, les grandes dates, les événements majeurs mais elle appréciait le geste d'autant plus que son père n'avait pas hésité à l'envoyer sans escorte là-bas. Heureusement elle avait pu compter sur le soutien de certains Shinigamis qui avaient trouvé que le capitaine de la douzième division ne se comportait pas correctement envers sa fille.

Le trajet était relativement long. La petite troupe n'avait pas encore fait le tiers du chemin que la jeune vice capitaine avait déjà lu et mémorisé le dossier que lui avait préparé le capitaine Ukitake. Au final elle se concentra sur les expériences qu'elle aurait à conduire une fois de retour au laboratoire. Pas facile de se concentrer avec une troupe de soldats chantant des chansons paillardes. Ceci ne laissait aucun doute quant à leur provenance. La onzième division.

Finalement ils y arrivèrent. La grande porte des Enfers s'ouvrit devant eux. Ils furent accueillis par des hommes et des femmes vêtus comme en Grèce Antique. L'un des plus âgés s'avança et les guida à travers les couloirs. Il ne leur avait jeté qu'un seul regard et il était loin d'être amical. Ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle circulaire. Trois hommes étaient assis derrières de hauts pupitres. Ils regardèrent passer la troupe d'un air surpris. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient un groupe d'une des Souls se rendre volontairement en ce lieu.

Ils traversèrent donc la pièce et entrèrent une salle richement ornée. Une jeune femme brune était assise sur un trône d'albâtre. Elle sourit en voyant les nouveaux arrivants. Elle fit signe à leur guide de les laisser. Elle se leva et les accueillit chaleureusement.

- Bienvenue à vous, délégués de la Soul Society. J'espère que votre voyage fut agréable. Je n'ai été prévenu de votre arrivée il n'y a que quelques heures. Je suis donc désolée si l'accueil qui vous a été réservé n'a pas été aussi chaleureux que ce que vous auriez pu espérer. Je suis Macaria reine de ce lieu.

- Merci de nous recevoir aussi rapidement Votre Majesté. Je suis Kurotsuchi Nému vice capitaine de la douzième division du Gotei de Soul Society. Je suis vraiment désolée de m'imposer de cette façon mais nous avons remarqué des anomalies dans le monde réel et nous aurions voulu savoir si vous étiez au courant.

Elle leur fit signe de la suivre dans une autre pièce, moins grande et plus chaleureuse. Elle leur demanda de prendre place et fit signe à Nému d'exposer le problème qu'il l'avait amené aussi loin de chez elle.

- Il s'agit d'un problème de Hollows. Il y en a de plus en plus dans le monde réel malgré les Shinigamis en poste.

- Vous avez pensé au Hueco Mundo ? Avec ce qui est arrivé avec ce cher Aizen on ne sait jamais.

- Cela a été vérifié en premier. Le problème ne vient pas de là. Il semblerait d'après les dernières informations reçues que les Hollows se propageant soient des âmes qui auraient dû être enfermées chez vous du fait de leurs mauvaises actions de leur vivant.

- Ce serait si je vous suis bien des âmes que vous avez neutralisées et envoyées au tribunal des âmes. Donc ce serait le tribunal qui les aurait laissé en liberté. Impossible, en tant que souveraine des Enfers je signe personnellement les dossiers de toutes les âmes passant par le tribunal. Que ce soit pour celles qui vont dans les Souls ou que ce soit pour celle allant directement aux Enfers.

- Vous n'avez pas constaté de fuite ?

- S'il y en avait eu une, j'aurai averti tous les Rois et Hadès en premier. Ce problème n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Mais soyez convaincu que je mènerai une enquête approfondie à ce sujet. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser la situation dans cet état. La balance des mondes pourrait basculer d'un moment à l'autre.

Nému acquiesça et expliqua qu'elle devait envoyer un message à Soul Society pour leur donner de ses nouvelles. La reine Macaria accepta et lui permit d'utiliser son passage personnel pour envoyer un papillon au Sereitei. Pendant qu'elle envoyait son message une domestique arriva et guida les accompagnateurs vers les appartements qui leur avaient été préparés.

Nému les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle sourit en voyant la chambre. Elle n'avait jamais été dans une pièce aussi luxueusement meublée. Son sourire fit rire les membres de la onzième division. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi heureuse. Elle regardait les meubles avec attention. Elle s'imprégnait de la pièce ; elle avait totalement oublié le monde qui l'entourait. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Ikkaku qui lui souriait. Il la mena vers une autre pièce qui était en fait une grande bibliothèque.

- J'ai vu ct' pièce et je m'suis dit qu'elle allait t'plaire. Ton père t'laisse jamais aller dans celle du Sereitei alors j'me suis dit que ptêtre tu s'rais contente d'pouvoir lire des livres pendant notre séjour.

- C'est gentil à vous Ikkaku-san. Je vais pouvoir m'instruire d'avantage. Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante. Si jamais je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, dans la mesure de mes maigres moyens, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Ikkaku rougit et sortit de la bibliothèque sous le regard amusé de Macaria. Elle-même retourna dans la salle du trône. Elle était intriguée par les dires de son invitée et elle voulait absolument être sûr qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune fuite…

* * *

**A/N** : Pour les Enfers je me suis inspirée de la mythologie grecque. C'est quelque chose que j'aime vraiment beaucoup. Macaria est vraiment la fille d'Hadès même s'il y a de gros doutes historiquement parlant car peu d'écrit la mentionne. Les juges sont Rhadamante, Minos et Thanatos. Thanatos n'est pas juge dans la mythologie mais vous comprendrez pourquoi je lui ai donné ce rôle plus tard… J'ai également modifié le fonctionnement Souls/Enfer/Hueco Mundo. Plus de détails à ce sujet dans le chapitre suivant…


	12. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Séléné : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu ne vas pas être déçue par la suite. Je crois même qu'on va me détester. Mais j'en dis pas plus… Oui tu découvriras la vérité au courant de l'histoire…

* * *

**Chapitre 10:**

**Nému aux Enfers 2**

Pendant que leurs invités se reposaient, Macaria et les trois juges épluchaient les comptes rendus d'entrées et de sorties des âmes. Même s'ils ne le montraient pas, ils étaient inquiets. Ce n'était pas souvent que quelqu'un descendait de Soul Society ou d'une quelconque autre Soul pour se plaindre d'un problème de Hollows.

- La barbe, on en aura pour des heures à tous vérifier.

- Minos si tu remplissais tes dossiers consciencieusement ça irait peut-être plus vite…

- Bien sûr Rhadamante. De toute façon tu fais toujours tout mieux que les autres.

Le dit Rhadamante commençait à perdre son calme. Le troisième juge le calma en posant sa main sur son épaule. Thanatos avait la capacité de calmer n'importe qui et en particulier Rhadamante qui était de loin le juge le plus facile à énerver. Ils reprirent alors leur lecture sous le regard amusé de la jeune reine.

Quelques heures plus tard, Nému escortée par Ikkaku entra dans la salle du trône. Elle vit le groupe plongé dans les dossiers et elle proposa son aide. Il faut dire qu'elle avait l'habitude de travailler et de lire rapidement des dossiers. D'abords réticents, ils finirent par accepter. Elle prit une pile de dossiers et commença à les éplucher. Elle en lut la moitié quand elle se décida à prendre la parole.

- Désolée de vous interrompre, mais j'aimerai bien savoir comment fonctionne notre partenariat. Je connais l'histoire et les guerres mais pas ce traité.

Minos soupira.

- On ne vous apprend rien chez vous ?

Rhadamante et Thanatos lui jetèrent un regard désapprobateur tandis que leur souveraine se contenta de sortir un parchemin des plis de sa toge. Elle le déroula et commença à leur expliquer que dans les temps anciens les Shinigamis jugeaient les âmes qui toutes allaient à Hélysion. Malheureusement suite à des problèmes entre criminels et âmes pacifiques, une guerre éclata qui aboutit à la séparation Enfer d'un côté et Soul de l'autres.

Nému acquiesça.

- Mais le traité a été rédigé après une guerre entre nos deux dimensions.

- C'est exact. Une fois Hélysion divisée en deux, chaque partie a développé sa propre armée de sauveur d'âme. Malheureusement les dirigeants étaient un peu bornés et voulaient obtenir le plus d'âmes possibles pour asseoir leur supériorité.

- Ce qui a entraîné la guerre des 2000 ans.

Macaria ne put que confirmer les dires de la vice capitaine.

- Donc à la fin de la guerre il a été décidé que les Souls récupèreraient les âmes et que les Enfers les jugeraient. Les bonnes allaient à Souls et les mauvaises en Enfers. Les âmes dont le statut était mixte furent dans un premier temps envoyées dans une autre dimension. Hueco Mundo. Là nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'elles devenaient Hollows car plus rien ne les raccrochaient à des souvenirs. C'était une punition mal vécue.

- Depuis ce jour Hueco Mundo est donc devenu le repère des âmes mixtes ?

- Pas tout à fait. Quand nous nous sommes rendus compte de ce problème, nous avons demandé au Shinigamis de purifier les Hollows pour qu'on puisse les rejuger. Malheureusement tous n'ont jamais été attrapés. Hueco Mundo est donc devenu leur repère. Une loi universelle a été passée pour empêcher les Shinigamis ou les Juges d'y entrer.

- Qu'advient-il des âmes mixtes ?

- Elles sont pour la plupart envoyée dans les Souls. Les autres, dont nous ne sommes pas sûr forment le personnel de ce palais jusqu'à ce que leur conduite nous permettre de choisir définitivement l'endroit où elles vont aller.

- Et les mauvaises âmes ?

- Celles là sont enfermées dans les sous-sols avant d'être envoyé dans une dimension d'où l'on ne peut sortir que lors de la réincarnation de l'âme. Toute tentative pour s'évader se solde par la destruction pure et simple de l'âme ne question.

Nému buvait les paroles de la reine. Toutes les deux étaient tellement absorbées par leur discussion qu'elles avaient totalement oublié la présence des Juges et du troisième siège de la onzième division.

Les Juges continuaient à travailler. Enfin seuls deux d'entre eux étaient encore dans la salle. Le troisième s'était éclipsé sans que les autres ne s'en rendent compte. Il était descendu dans les sous-sols du palais, dans le quartier de haute sécurité, le seul endroit où seul un Juge pouvait se rendre à cause de l'aura malfaisante très puissante qui émanait de ce lieu. Etrangement, les toutes les cellules étaient vides, sauf une. La plus reculée, celle qui était réservée à la pire créature que l'univers pouvait engendrer. Cette cellule n'était jamais utilisée car encore personne n'avait réussi à dégager une aura assez malveillante pour y être envoyée.

Il s'en approcha, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Il posa un plateau repas sur la table et fixa le prisonnier. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche. Elle fixait le sol et ne prêtait pas la moindre attention au visiteur. Voyant qu'il était ignoré, il attrapa la femme par les cheveux et il la gifla violement avant de la jeter sur le lit. Il quitta alors la pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il entendit la prisonnière sangloter. Il y était allé un peu fort, mais qu'importe. Il avait de grands projets et elle en faisait partie… Il commença à remonter le long corridor.

''Pourquoi moi ?'' Fut les seuls mots qu'il entendit en quittant cet endroit lugubre.

Il retourna à sa place ni vue ni connue. Si les autres personnes avaient remarqué son absence, elles ne le lui firent pas savoir. Ils continuèrent à lire les dossiers pendant le reste de la journée. Puis ils dînèrent et tout le monde se retira dans les quartiers qui leur avaient été attribués. Tout le monde sauf les juges qui retournèrent au tribunal des âmes.

Le lendemain matin, la délégation de Soul Society repartit sans explications mais avec la promesse de se tenir mutuellement informé des découvertes quant à cette sordide histoire de Hollows…

* * *

**A/N** : Voila la suite et fin pour le moment des Enfers… Petite précision importante : je ne me suis pas inspirée de Saint Seyia car je n'ai vu l'animé que lors de sa diffusion sur TF1 à l'époque du Club Dorothée… Je tenais à ce que ce soit clair ; -)… Sinon ne vous inquiétez pas vous saurez pourquoi il y a des Hollows un peu partout… Chaque chose en son temps. Dimanche prochain nous retourneront voir Ichimaru.


	13. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Je ne dirai rien… Ce ne serait pas marrant de spoiler mes chers lecteurs. Tout sera dévoilé en temps et en heures….

* * *

**Chapitre 11:**

**Le récit de Rosalie**

- Je suis Rosalie. Que puis-je faire pour vous Gin Ichimaru ?

Ichimaru referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers le bureau. Il désigna un fauteuil de la tête et la vieille femme acquiesça. Il prit place.

- Je suis venu car Brigitte Huisin m'a dit que vous étiez la dernière personne à avoir vu sa fille.

- En effet. Elle travaillait pour moi. Elle a quitté son poste comme tous les soirs vers les 18 heures et elle n'est pas revenue le lendemain matin.

La vieille femme se leva et alla tirer un cordon se trouvant près de la porte. La femme qui avait escorté le capitaine se montra et repartit aussitôt pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec le thé au jasmin et une infusion à la camomille. Elle déposa le tout sur une table basse avant de se retirer.

Rosalie fit signe à Gin de la rejoindre sur le canapé. Elle lui servit son thé avant de prendre une gorgée du sien. Elle reposa sa tasse et observa le capitaine. Il était mal à l'aise.

- Je sens que vous avez des questions à me poser capitaine Ichimaru.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle sache exactement qui il était. Elle lui sourit.

- Vous savez la petite Lola m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. J'ai d'ailleurs été étonnée de ne pas vous voir avant aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'elle parle autant de vous.

- Oh je ne mérite pas autant d'égard de sa part. C'est un peu de ma faute si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui. Mais vous racontez cette histoire prendrait beaucoup trop de temps ; et je ne sais pas si nous avons ce temps à notre disposition. Sa mère m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider. Si vous le pouvez, faites-le…

Rosalie soupira. Elle aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi il semblait se sentir responsable de la situation actuelle, mais elle se contenta de ce qu'il lui avait dit, à savoir pas grand-chose. Elle inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole et de lui raconter tout ce qu'elle savait.

« Je l'ai rencontrée grâce à ses grands-parents. Elle cherchait un emploi et j'avais besoin d'une serveuse. Je l'ai vu et j'ai tout de suite décidé de la prendre. Elle semblait intelligente et, de plus, elle avait travaillé pour une famille noble de Soul Society. Je dois dire qu'on ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Nous avons de suite sympathisé et elle s'entendait à merveille avec Mariette. C'est la jeune femme qui vous a guidé jusqu'à moi. Elle a été élue meilleure employée dès sa deuxième année et ce jusqu'à se disparition. Les clients l'adoraient. Mais au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, son sourire perdait peu à peu de son éclat. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle a toujours refusé de se confier à moi jusqu'au jour où je l'ai surprise entrain de pleurer dans le placard à balais. J'ai découvert par la suite un parchemin. Ne sachant pas à qui il appartenait, je l'ai lu. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris votre existence, capitaine. Par la suite je n'ai rien dit. J'ai attendu qu'elle se confie à moi. Ca n'a pas tardé. Elle m'a tout raconté un soir où elle faisait la fermeture avec moi. La pauvre a souffert de ne pas vous voir venir. Heureusement qu'elle savait que vous ne l'aviez pas abandonnée grâce à des personnes qu'elle connaissait avant de venir chez nous. Elle a lentement repris du courage et son sourire n'était plus aussi artificiel. Tout a été pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne que ses parents avaient décidé de la marier. Ce n'était pas tout. Elle m'a confié qu'elle avait l'impression d'être suivie. Je l'ai faite raccompagner par un de mes hommes à tout faire et quand son sentiment de malaise fut dissipé elle a recommencé à se déplacer seule. Après une période d'accalmie, elle fut harcelée par les soupirants que ses parents lui présentaient. Si tous comprenaient rapidement qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, un seul se montra plutôt collant. Il lui faisait parvenir des fleurs tous les jours. Il ne s'est jamais montré au salon de thé. Cependant les cadeaux devenaient de plus en plus somptueux mais elle restait toujours aussi indifférente. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas du apprécier car la petite Lola a de nouveaux été suivie à partir de ce moment. Enfin c'est le sentiment qu'elle avait. Nous n'avons jamais rien pu prouver. Puis elle se mit à recevoir des lettres. De plus en plus osée et pour finir violente. La pauvre ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle hésitait à en parler aux forces de l'ordre. J'aurai voulu le faire à sa place mais sans sa signature ma déposition n'aurait aucune valeur vu que ce n'était pas moi la victime. L'hiver arriva ainsi que le dernier recensement qui eu lieu quelques jours avant Noël. Nous avons eu beaucoup de travail et elle rentrait tard car elle ne voulait pas me laisser seule pour nettoyer. Elle partit le dernier soir de la période active et je ne l'ai plus jamais revue. »

Rosalie reprit son souffle et prit une gorgée de thé. Gin n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qu'elle avait raconté.

- Personne n'a rien vu ?

- Des gens disent avoir vu un homme de grande taille rôdé autour du salon durant les jours précédents sa disparition. De même certaines personnes ont dit avoir vu une personne vêtue d'une cape l'entraîner dans l'allée située derrière mon établissement.

- Les descriptions sont plutôt maigres.

- Que voulez-vous, elle a disparu en hiver et il faisait nuit. La chose dont je suis à peu près sûr me provient du veilleur de nuit en charge du grand portail sur l'esplanade du palais. Selon lui il aurait été activé alors que personne ne devait s'en servir avant la fin des fêtes de fin d'année. Notre Roi est très strict là-dessus.

- Le Roi est au courant ?

- Mon Dieu non ! Il peut être très gentil mais il ne faut pas aller à l'encontre de ses ordres.

- Donc en gros vous venez de me dire que Nanao 2 a…

- Nanao 2 ?

Ichimaru fut surpris. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait appelée comme ça. Il se rattrapa, ne voulant pas laisser la vieille femme se faire trop d'idée.

- C'est le surnom que je lui ai donné. Je disais que Lola a été enlevée et emmenée dans un autre endroit. A part ça, vous ne pouvez rien me dire d'autre ?

Rosalie hésita un court instant avant de se lever. Elle retourna à son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir. Elle en sortit une boîte emballée dans un foulard orange. Elle referma le tiroir et tendit l'objet au capitaine de la troisième division. Il l'accepta et le déballa.

C'était une boîte contenant plusieurs cahiers. Des journaux, ses journaux…

* * *

**A/N** : Nous revoilà à Soul Paradise. Petit Gin a enfin quelque chose de concret à se mettre sous la dent. Espérons que ça va lui servir… Le chapitre suivant sera aussi à Soul Paradise. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez très bientôt des nouvelles de notre Lola nationale.


	14. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Oui tout se précise mais le pourquoi et le comment ne sont pas pour tout de suite. Qui ou quoi sera dévoilé prochainement. Je ne dirais rien de plus à l'exception que j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 12:**

**Extraits de journal**

Ichimaru repartit avec le journal sous le bras. Il n'avait pas osé l'ouvrir devant la vieille femme. C'était quelque chose qu'il se devait de faire en privé, dans le sanctuaire qu'était sa chambre dans le palais de Soul Paradise. Il rentra donc au palais. Il salua les gardes et s'enferma à double tour dans ses appartements. Il ouvrit le premier livre au hasard et commença à lire.

« _Cela fait maintenant six mois que j'ai quitté Soul Society…Mamie Germaine et Papi Jean ont tout de suite été là pour moi. J'ai maintenant ma famille autour de moi ce qui devrait tout rendre un peu plus facile. On m'a aussi trouvé un travail, ce qui n'est pas mal du tout non plus. Mais il me manque. Je me suis jurée de ne pas prononcer son nom avant qu'il ne vienne me chercher… »_

Il tourna plusieurs pages.

« _Il n'est toujours pas venu. A chaque fois que je vois le parchemin, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer. Je devrai le mettre sous clef à la maison mais je ne veux pas que mamie et papi tombent dessus. Il ne faut pas qu'on sache qu'il est responsable de ma mort. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un le découvre et mette ainsi nos chances d'être heureux en péril… Madame Rosalie est au courant. Ça y est, j'ai prononcé son nom. Ça m'a fait un bien fou. Elle me comprend. Je ne dois pas perdre espoir. Il viendra. Je sais qu'il le fera mais l'attente me rend triste. Soul Paradise est un magnifique endroit mais Soul Society et ses cerisiers en fleurs me manquent. Nana et Akane me manquent. Matsumoto-san et Hisagi-san aussi… »_

Il continua à tourner les pages d'un geste rageur. Elle parlait d'Hisagi, et ça il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il arriva rapidement au bout du premier cahier. Il entama le deuxième avant de devoir s'absenter pour aller dîner avec le roi. Il ne s'attarda pas, prétendant souffrir d'une horrible migraine. Il continua à feuilleter le carnet jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une autre entrée.

« _Ca fait plusieurs fois que je tente de lui envoyer des papillons. Ils reviennent à chaque fois. A chaque fois je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être a-t-il changé d'avis à mon sujet ? Pourtant Nana et Akane me disent à chaque fois qu'il leur rend visite et qu'il demande des nouvelles de moi. Il serait donc tellement plus simple qu'il accepte mes papillons…_

_J'envisage très sérieusement de me chercher une maison. Il va falloir que j'aille au palais pour voir s'il n'y en aurait pas une de libre près de chez mes grands-parents. Je pourrais peut-être même demander au Roi. Il m'avait dit qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. »_

Ichimaru referma le cahier d'un geste rageur. Le Roi savait donc qu'elle avait des problèmes ? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Décidément il n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Il pensait sérieusement à quitter sa chambre et à chercher le Roi pour lui demander des explications. Il avait la main sur la poignée mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Les paroles de Kuchiki Byakuya résonnaient encore dans son esprit.

« Au moindre faux pas, à la moindre petite esclandre, je m'assurerais pour que vous soyez dégradé et de corvée d'égout pour les siècles à venir… »

Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de récurer les égouts. Il se rassit et continua sa lecture. Il avait lu la moitié des carnets quand il se rendit compte que le soleil était à nouveau haut dans le ciel. Il était arrivé au moment où elle parlait de l'arrivée de ses parents.

« _Mes parents viennent d'arriver. Ils doivent avoir plus de 80 ans et pourtant ils semblent si jeunes. Vu qu'ils ont bénéficié d'une maison à côté de celle de mes grands parents j'ai décidé d'habiter avec eux. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le courage de demander au Roi une maison pour moi. Je suis vraiment contente de les revoir mais il y a un petit quelque chose qui me gêne. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça provient d'eux et non de moi…_

_Ils se montrent de plus en plus possessifs à mon égard. Je ne peux pas faire des heures supplémentaires sans que papa ne débarque au café… »_

Ichimaru semblait perplexe. Cela ne ressemblait pas au George Huisin qu'il avait connu sur Terre. Il feuilleta le reste du cahier rapidement. Il fit de même avec les suivants. Il ralentit la cadence quand il arriva aux deux derniers volumes. Un passage tout au début de l'avant dernier cahier retint son attention.

_« Ce n'est plus possible. Il faut que je parte. Je suis allée voir le Roi pendant ma pause de midi et il m'a promis de me trouver une maison le plus rapidement possible. Notre relation s'est dégradée brusquement. Je ne peux plus rien faire sans les avoir sur le dos…_

_Heureusement le Roi m'a contactée. Il a trouvé maison dans une autre partie de la quinzième ville. J'emménage demain…_

_Papa a mal réagi. Il m'a frappée. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Maman a pleuré et je me suis enfuie. Je suis allée chez Rosalie et elle m'accueillit à bras ouverts. »_

Ichimaru tremblait de rage. Des pulsions meurtrières avaient fait leur apparition dans son esprit. Il se mit à prier de ne plus jamais tomber sur le père de la jeune fille car il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de se contenir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa commode. Il en sortit un brûloir à encens qu'il alluma avant de revenir au cahier. L'avant dernier ouvrage ne lui apprit pas grand-chose de plus. Elle commença à parler des soupirants mais ses écrits avaient un ton plutôt léger. Ceci changea radicalement dans le dernier cahier.

_« J'en ai assez. Je leur ai dis plusieurs fois que je ne voulais pas me marier. Du moins pas avec les hommes qu'ils me présentent. Je ne peux décemment pas leur donner la véritable raison de me refus. Au moins les prétendants une fois évincés arrêtent de venir me voir. Ce ne sont pas de véritables boulets. Sauf peut-être un. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre que je ne suis pas intéressée…_

_Bon j'en peux plus. Il continue à me harceler. J'en ai fait part à mes parents mais ils n'écoutent pas. Ils ne savent même pas comment le contacter depuis qu'il a soit-disant déménagé. Madame Rosalie est obligée de me faire raccompagnée. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas aller chez le Roi et me plaindre à nouveau de mes conditions de vie. Il a été gentil pour la maison mais je ne peux pas lui demander de m'allouer un garde du corps le temps que ce boulet comprenne que je ne veux pas de lui. »_

Il tourna encore plusieurs pages. L'inquiétude grandissait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

_« Je suis suivie. Je ne sais pas par qui, mais cette personne est très discrète. De plus il émane d'elle une odeur désagréable. C'est la même que celle de feu Lady Kuchiki. Je sens sa présence partout où je vais. Mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Je penche pour mon admirateur obsessionnel, mais sans preuve je suis pieds et poings liés. Il s'était calmé ce qui m'a permis de reprendre une vie normale pendant un court laps de temps…_

_Maintenant c'est pire que jamais. Ma maison a été visitée pendant mon absence. Je ne peux plus. Je ne dors plus. A partir de demain mes cahiers resteront au café. Il ne faut pas que des gens apprennent pour Gin. Le parchemin est bien caché. Personne ne le trouvera jamais. Madame Rosalie est d'accord pour les garder. Elle m'a promis de ne les donner à personne. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance… »_

Elle continua à parler de son inquiétude. Son écriture devenait de plus en plus illisible. Il sentait l'angoisse et la peur qu'elle éprouvait. Son cœur se serrait à l'idée qu'elle puisse souffrir autant. Il se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Il arriva au bas de la dernière page.

_« Je sais qui c'est. C'est… »_

La page suivante avait été arrachée. Gin sentait que c'était elle qui avait arraché la page, qu'elle l'avait cachée car elle savait que quelqu'un aurait pu chercher à s'en emparer. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire : Partir à la recherche de la page et quel meilleur endroit pour commencer que d'aller dans sa maison.

C'était décidé. Dès l'aube il allait demander une autorisation pour entrer chez elle et mener son enquête.

* * *

**A/N** : Pauvre pauvre Gin et pauvres lecteurs, comme je vous fais languir et j'en suis fière. Le chapitre suivant répondra enfin à la question quid de Lola… Surprise surprise…


	15. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Je ne dirai rien, tout viendra au fur et à mesure… En tout cas je vous réserve une belle surprise à ce sujet…

* * *

**Chapitre 13:**

**Où suis-je ?**

Point de vue Lola :

La première où j'ai ouvert les yeux, je ne voyais rien. Je pensais avoir perdu la vue suite au choc sur la tête. En fait il a juste fallu que je m'habitue à la faible luminosité du lieu. Quand j'ai enfin pu me repérer, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais dans une pièce avec comme seule source de lumière une petite fenêtre en hauteur ainsi qu'une grille sur la porte, donnant accès à ce qui semblait être un couloir. Je n'avais pas de véritable notion de temps. Il n'y avait pas assez de lumière pour me permettre de dire combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis mon arrivée ici.

Je n'avais rien pour m'occuper. Je restais assise sur ma couchette et je pensais à un moyen de quitter cet endroit. Moyen qu'à ce jour je cherche encore. J'espérais secrètement que Gin allait débarquer d'un instant à l'autre et qu'il m'emmènerait loin de ce lieu sombre et humide. J'y ai vraiment cru quand j'ai entendu une porte s'ouvrir et des pas se rapprocher de plus en plus. J'ai bondi sur mes pieds quand j'ai entendu une clef tournée dans la serrure. La porte s'est ouverte et une personne d'une grande taille est entrée. Son visage était masqué par le capuchon de sa robe noire. Il me faisait un peu penser à un moine. Il posa un plateau sur un petit tabouret et il me fit signe de manger, chose que je me suis empressée de faire.

Pendant tout ce temps, il n'a pas cessé de m'observer. Il reprit le plateau et s'en alla en fermant la porte. La clef n'a pas tourné. Je me suis décidée à tenter ma chance et à sortir de cet endroit. La porte donnait sur un couloir éclairé par des bougies. L'endroit était vraiment glauque. J'ai continué à avancer et jusqu'à une porte que j'ai ouverte difficilement tellement elle était lourde. Elle donnait sur un autre couloir éclairé de la même façon. Sauf qu'il y avait des cellules de chaque côté du chemin. Une force malfaisante rendait ma progression difficile. A un moment je ne pouvais plus avancer.

Je me suis réveillée dans ma cellule. Mes vêtements avaient été remplacés par une longue robe blanche. Un plateau se trouvait sur une table qui n'était pas là à mon arrivée. J'ai mangé mais j'avais moins d'appétit. Je me souvenais de mon exploration dans les couloirs puis d'une force qui m'a empêchée de continuer. Ensuite ça a été le trou noir. J'espérais juste que la personne qui m'avait changée ne m'avait pas touchée.

Les jours s'écoulaient et se ressemblaient tous. Mon geôlier venait tous les jours à la même heure. Il m'apportait mon plateau et repartait une fois que je l'avais vidé. Une fois tous les cinq jours il me menait à une salle d'eau pour que je puisse faire ma toilette. Je restais le reste du temps cloîtrée dans cette pièce lugubre. J'avais demandé des livres pour passer le temps. L'homme encapuchonné me regardait à chaque en souriant et en faisant non de la tête avant de quitter la pièce.

Au bout d'un moment j'ai compris qu'il cherchait à me briser mentalement et physiquement en ne me nourrissant qu'une fois par jour et ne me donnant rien pour tuer le temps. Une fois que j'avais compris ça tout alla mieux. Il allait peut-être me ruiner du côté physique mais ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il aurait mon esprit. J'ai mis en pratique ce que j'avais observé chez les Kuchiki. Le chef de clan méditait à longueur de journée. Au départ ce fut difficile mais j'y suis arrivée.

Un jour le gardien entra et posa un gâteau sur la table. Il y avait cinq bougies dessus. Il me félicita en me disant que j'étais la seule prisonnière à ne pas être devenue dingue après autant de temps passer dans cette cellule. Je me suis contentée de sourire. Ceci ne lui a pas plus car il me gifla. A partir de ce moment il commença à me battre pensant ainsi accélérer le processus. Il semblait frustré que ça n'aille pas plus vite. Moi-même je m'étonnais de ma résistance. Au fond de moi je savais que si je ne m'étais pas encore effondrée c'était car je savais que Gin allait venir me sauver. Il fallait qu'il vienne…

Il se montrait de plus en plus violent. Cela atteignit son pic le jour où il me viola. Il ne se priva pas pour recommencer à chaque fois qu'il en avait envie. Il avait réussi à me briser à la longue. Malgré cela je restais toujours enfermé avec pour seul contact avec le monde extérieur la petite fenêtre. Oh tout n'était plus comme avant.

Je portais toujours de longues robes blanches. Mes cheveux avaient poussé et atteignaient maintenant le haut de mes fesses. J'avais un jour tenté de les couper avec un couteau et mon gardien était entré dans une rage folle. Depuis il n'y a plus de couteau sur mon plateau repas et les coups qui avaient diminué étaient redevenus fréquents. J'avais aussi abandonné l'espoir que Gin viendrait me chercher. De toute façon il ne voudrait plus de moi une fois la nouvelle de mon viol apprise.

J'essayais néanmoins de me montrer forte. Mais c'était difficile lorsque l'on n'est plus qu'une poupée de chiffon aux mains d'un tortionnaire fou furieux. Au bon d'un moment les choses se sont à nouveaux calmées. Il me battait moins souvent et il me touchait plus que lorsqu'il était vraiment énervé.

Au final il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'a paru bizarre. Je me trouvais dans ce qui semblait être une prison et pourtant il n'y avait aucun bruit. Je devais être la seule personne retenue dans ce lieu et je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi. Mais une chose était sûre. Lors de sa dernière visite il n'y avait pas de plateau. Je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer. Il n'a pas apprécié. Il m'a giflé et m'a jeté sur le lit. Je savais que ce soir-là j'y aurai droit encore une fois.

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je suis dans cette prison. Je ne sais pas si j'en sortirai vivante. J'ai envie de garder espoir mais c'est trop dur….

* * *

**A/N** : Voilà où est Lola…. La raison viendra ultérieurement. J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort mais je ne regrette pas. Rien n'est laissé au hasard dans cette histoire… Désolée pour le retard. Mon Pc a planté et j'ai du tout réinstaller. Pas top mais bon mes fichiers ont été épargnés donc je lui pardonne...


	16. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Pas trop dégoutée par le sort de Miss Lola ? J'ai longtemps hésité avant de pousser le bouchon aussi loin. Gin fait de son mieux. D'ailleurs dans le dernier chapitre écrit il n'est pas loin de savoir avec certitude qui a fait le coup et où elle se trouve.

* * *

**Chapitre 14:**

**Perquisition**

Plusieurs jours après sa visite à Rosalie, Ichimaru retourna dans la quinzième ville avec un officier de la garde royale. Il s'était vêtu de façon occidentale pour passer inaperçu. Il n'avait pas besoin que les parents de Lola lui tombent dessus alors qu'il allait perquisitionner le domicile de leur fille. Il était allé voir le Roi et lui avait demander l'autorisation d'entrer dans cette maison car il sentait que quelque chose pourrait l'aider. Meisterman-sama avait accepté de bon cœur et avait mandaté un de ses meilleurs gardes pour l'accompagner.

Ils passèrent devant les maisons des Huisin père et grand-père avant de s'éloigner pour entrer plus en arrière dans le quartier. Plus ils s'enfonçaient, plus les maisons étaient belles et grandes. Le garde s'arrêta devant un magnifique portail en fer forgé. Il sortit une clef de la poche de son uniforme et déverrouilla la petite porte. Il la poussa et invita le capitaine de la troisième division à le suivre. Ils traversèrent un petit jardin fleuri et au grand étonnement d'Ichimaru, ils ne passèrent pas par la porte d'entrée. Ils contournèrent la maison et entrèrent par la porte de derrière.

Ichimaru poussa un sifflement admiratif. La maison était plutôt spacieuse et très bien entretenu.

- Ben dis donc, je ne savais pas que serveuse dans un salon de thé rapportait autant !

- Mademoiselle Huisin est une bonne amie de notre Majesté. Il lui a offert cette maison pour s'excuser des problèmes que son retour ici lui a créé.

- Des problèmes ?

- Oui vous savez les tensions avec ses parents. Et je vais vous dire un truc, si j'avais été elle, ça fera un bail que je serai parti. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de faire pression sur elle. Un ami habite en face de chez eux et je peux vous dire qu'elle était vraiment à plaindre.

- Je m'en doute. Mais j'ai l'intention de la ramener avec moi à Soul Society.

- Oh…. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais vous vouliez fouillé un peu… faites au plus vite, je vais retourner dehors au cas où des gens seraient alertés par le portail ouvert.

Le garde sortit, laissant Ichimaru seul dans la maison. Il commença d'abord par observer, cherchant quelque chose d'étrange qui ne cadrerait pas avec la maison. Mais tout depuis le tapis jusqu'à la peinture sur les murs semblait authentique. Il décida alors de visiter la demeure pièce par pièce.

La cuisine fut la première pièce sur la liste. Il ouvrit tous les placards, regarda entre les meubles. Hormis de la poussière et des aliments périmés il ne trouva pas grand-chose. Le réfrigérateur attira soudain son attention et en particulier les affiches qu'il y avait dessus : restauration rapide, pense-bête et même des photos d'elle et ses grands-parents. Sous un magnet plus gros il trouva une enveloppe plutôt épaisse. Il la prit et la glissa dans la poche de sa veste. Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Les pièces à vivre comme le salon et la salle à manger ne lui apportèrent rien.

La pièce qui s'avéra la plus intéressante fut pour lui fut la chambre à coucher. Mais avant d'y entrer il fit un détour par le bureau. Le nombre de livre qu'elle possédait l'étonna. Il les regarda, cherchant un titre pouvait servir d'indice, mais il ne trouva rien, juste des ouvrages de littérature classique occidentale dont il arrivait difficilement à déchiffrer les titres. Il n'y avait qu'un seul ouvrage en japonais. Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur le parchemin qu'il lui avait donné avant son départ. Il y trouva toutes les lettres qu'elle avait tenté de lui faire parvenir par papillons des enfers. Il commença à les lire avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire. De plus, même si ces lettres s'avéraient utiles, il devait finir de fouiller la maison avant que quelqu'un ne vienne.

Il passa à la chambre qui ressemblait au tableau près à la chambre qu'elle avait de son vivant. Il fouilla la chambre avec minutie, ne laissant rien passer. Son regard fut attiré par la commode. Il vit un carde photo encadrant un portait d'eux lors d'un des rares moments où ils s'étaient bien entendus. Il reconnut le lieu, un pré qu'ils avaient vu lors d'une promenade dominicale. Mais quelque chose le chiffonna. La photo était vraiment mal placée dans le cadre. Elle laissait apparaître un bout du fond. Connaissant la jeune femme, il savait qu'il était fort probable qu'elle n'ait pas fait attention au moment de l'encadrer. Elle avait beau être peu ordonnée, elle avait toujours pris grand soin de ses photos.

Il se saisit du cadre et le regarda sous tous les angles. Il s'approcha du lit et prit place. Il ouvrit l'arrière du cadre et sortit une feuille de papier. Il l'a déplia. Il n'y avait qu'une seule inscription, ce qui semblait être un prénom masculin. La feuille rejoignit rapidement l'enveloppe qu'il avait trouvée sur le réfrigérateur et il continua sa fouille. Fouille qu'il acheva en regardant sous le lit. Il savait qu'elle était du genre à cacher des affaires importantes dans cet endroit incongru. Etrangement il n'y avait pas grand-chose, juste une boite de chaussure.

Malgré tout, il refit le tour de la maison avant d'explorer le jardin. Il ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit avant de tout avoir vu. Il fut agréablement surpris de trouver un cerisier du Japon ainsi qu'une petite mare. Il s'installa au bord de l'eau avec la boite à chaussure. Il l'ouvrit et y trouva plein de photos et ainsi que d'autres lettres dont celles que Nana lui avait envoyées. Il les lut toutes avant de s'occuper de l'enveloppe.

Cette dernière contenait des photos, les photos de tous les soupirants que ses parents lui avaient trouvés. Il les regarda les unes après les autres, les rangeant dans la boite. Cependant, l'une d'entre elle attira son attention. Il n'aimait pas du tout la personne montrée. Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi mais elle lui était fortement antipathique. Il continua à la fixer pendant un long moment. Il fallut l'intervention de son garde pour le rappeler à la réalité. Ce dernier l'invita à quitter les lieux rapidement car il se faisait tard. Ils pourraient toujours revenir un autre jour.

Ichimaru embarqua donc toutes les pièces qu'il voulait étudier et il repartit vers le palais non sans jeter un regard triste à la maison qu'il venait de quitter…

* * *

**A/N** : L'enquête continue pour notre petit Gin… Il semble piétiner mais il s'approche de la vérité, de l'identité du méchant kidnappeur….


	17. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Oh oui des indices il aura tout ce dont il a besoin pour ce faire une bonne idée du méchant pas beau kidnappeur…

* * *

**Chapitre 15:**

**Ce nom**

Il avait rejoint sa suite et déposa toutes ses trouvailles sur son lit avant d'aller faire du sociale. Il fallait bien manger il ne pouvait échapper aux dîners royaux avec toutes les grosses légumes qui y assistaient. Il fit un effort. Il se rhabilla, enfilant à nouveau sa tenue de capitaine avant de descendre dans l'arène. Il sourit, discuta, plaisanta, laissa des jeunes femmes flirter avec lui. Il s'éclipsa néanmoins dès que la décence le lui permit. Il regagna ses quartiers et se plongea dans les documents qu'il avait réunis.

Il commença par lire les lettres qu'elle avait voulues lui envoyer. Elles commençaient toutes de la même façon. Il lui manquait et elle avait envie de le revoir. Elle lui racontait ce qu'elle faisait, les gens qu'elle rencontrait. Il se surprit à sourire. Il reposa alors les lettres et s'empara de l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et éparpilla son contenu sur la moquette de sa chambre. Il s'agissait de photos.

Il en piocha une au hasard et la regarda. Un homme avec un bouquet de roses et un grand sourire. De l'autre côté, il y avait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir à son sujet : âge, taille, poids, profession… Il les classa en deux piles : ceux qui semblaient corrects et ceux qui étaient plutôt louches. Le second tas fut bien entendu plus haut que l'autre. Au bout d'un moment il se contenta de relever les noms et de les consigner sur une feuille volante qu'il s'empressa d'apporter à la caserne du palais.

La tête de l'officier de garde valut le détour quand le capitaine lui demanda avec le plus grand sérieux de vérifier l'identité des personnes inscrites sur le bout de papier. Avec un peu de persuasion et la présentation de son badge de capitaine, Ichimaru obtint ce qu'il avait voulu. Il s'en retourna donc d'un pas léger dans sa suite où il éplucha le reste des photos. Puis il se remit à la lecture des lettres et des autres documents qu'il avait trouvés.

A la fin de sa lecture, il se rendit compte qu'un nom était souvent revenu sur le devant de la scène, nom qu'il lui semblait vaguement familier. Malheureusement, il ne savait plus où il l'avait entendu. Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son lieutenant. Aucune tonalité. Il poussa un soupir de frustration. Il décida d'avoir recours à la bonne vieille méthode consistant à prendre son courage à deux mains et à aller consulter les livres de la bibliothèque royale.

Comme il était tard, l'endroit était presque désert. Les gens préféraient bénéficier des soirées animées dans la salle du trône. Il avança lentement à travers les rayonnages, cherchant un livre en particuliers. Il était absorbé par sa recherche qu'il ne se rendit pas de suite compte que quelqu'un l'appelait. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous chercher aussi tard dans la bibliothèque, monsieur ? Dois-je vous rappeler qu'elle est fermée au public à cette heure-ci ?

Ichimaru se retourna brusquement.

- Heu en fait je cherchais l'annuaire du personnel des différentes Souls. Je sais que chaque Soul possède un exemplaire. Et puis étant un invité du roi, je pensais avoir accès à la bibliothèque même après sa fermeture.

Il tendit à la jeune femme sa carte de capitaine. Cette dernière l'examina avant de la lui rendre.

- Bon, le livre que vous chercher se trouve dans l'allée du fond, contre le mur. Ils sont classés par siècles. Je ne peux pas vous indiquer plus précisément l'étagère vu que je ne sais pas de quel annuaire en particuliers vous avez besoin.

Ichimaru la remercia et s'éloigna dans la direction indiquée. Il y arriva sans encombre et chercha le volume qui l'intéressait. Il le trouva rapidement et s'installa à une table pour le feuilleter tranquillement. Il commença à feuilleter le manuel, d'abord lentement, puis plus vite. Il arriva sur la page qui l'intéressait. Il la dévora rapidement mais malheureusement, hormis une confirmation de l'identité de la personne recherchée, il n'en savait pas plus. Il alla remettre le livre en place. Ce n'était pas la peine de chercher plus ce soir, il aurait tout le temps de regarder le reste après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il quitta la bibliothèque et regagna ses quartiers. Il n'était pas d'humeur à participer aux restes de la soirée royale. Le lendemain il se leva aux aurores. Il prit un rapide petit déjeuner et il partit s'entraîner avec la garde royale histoire de ne pas se ramollir. Après ce petit intermède, il retourna à la bibliothèque. Il y retrouva la jeune femme de la veille. Vu qu'elle l'avait bien renseigné, il décida qu'il allait le demander un petit coup de main. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un bout de papier.

- Excusez-moi, vu que votre aide m'a été fort utile hier soir, je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider encore une fois. Je cherche tous les livres mentionnant cette personne. C'est assez important.

La jeune femme regarda le nom et le guida vers une partie peu fréquentée de la bibliothèque.

- Voilà, vous trouvez toues les informations que vous chercher sur cette étagère. Et si je peux me permettre, le livre sur l'histoire des origines est celui qui vous donnera le plus de détail. Mais comme je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous voulez savoir au sujet de cet homme, je ne peux que vous le suggérer.

Ichimaru la remercia. Il s'empara de plusieurs ouvrages qu'il regarda rapidement avant de quitter la bibliothèque. Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle du trône où il trouva le Roi entrain de jouer aux échecs avec un soldat. Il le salua et lui demanda de lui ouvrir une ligne sécurisée avec sa division du Gotei 13.

Une heure plus tard il l'obtint. Néanmoins il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à établir une connexion saine sans parasites. Il lui fallut encore attendre plusieurs minutes avant d'obtenir son vice capitaine. Kira assistait à une réunion il n'eut pas le choix que d'y rester jusqu'à la fin.

Quand, enfin, il put lui parler, il lui demanda de faire des recherches sur cette mystérieuse personne. Il entendit le bruit de quelque chose qui heurta le sol.

- Capitaine, vous êtes sûr de parler de cette personne ? Selon les dernières informations elle serait décédée depuis plusieurs siècles…

- Je sais ce que je demande Izuru. J'ai vu sa photo. Eaque n'est pas mort et puis il a été vu aux abords de l'endroit où Huisin-chan a disparu.

- Vous ne le suspectez quand même pas de l'avoir enlevée ?

- Je ne sais pas Izuru. Mais Eaque est la seule piste valide que j'ai pour le moment.

- Bien je vais lancer des recherches…

Ichimaru le remercia avant de couper la connexion. Ça y était, il avait enfin une bonne piste. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'allait pas le mener dans une impasse.

* * *

**A/N** : Vous connaissez le nom du supposé méchant pas beau kidnappeur. Mais est-ce aussi facile ou évident que cela paraisse ? A vous de voir… En tout cas, moi je connais la vérité et je ne vais pas la dévoiler aussi facilement… (mise à jour de l'annexe)


	18. Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Résolution proche oui, toutes les cartes seront bientôt distribuées. Eaque kidnappeur oui, mais comme tu le dis il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Je vous mène peut-être en bateau…

* * *

**Chapitre 16:**

**Recherche**

Kira venait de raccrocher. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer longuement. Il aimait beaucoup son capitaine mais des fois il se demandait si ce dernier ne prenait pas de substance illicite. Néanmoins il prit son courage à deux mains et alla vérifier la chose qui lui semblait la moins abracadabrante. Il sortit de son bureau et s'aventura aux abords de la douzième division. Il n'y entra pas. Il fallait être fou pour y entrer si l'on n'avait pas d'ordre officiel venant d'en haut.

Il attendit donc. Au bout d'un moment il vit Kurotsuchi Nému sortir du bâtiment principal. Il courut vers elle et l'aborda.

- Nému-san, vous êtes déjà rentrée des Enfers ?

- En effet. Mon séjour fut fort instructif. Mais je doute que vous vouliez parler de cela, vice capitaine Kira.

- C'est vrai… J'aurai une faveur à vous demander.

- De quel ordre ?

- Le capitaine Ichimaru aimerait savoir s'il y a eu une activation d'un quelconque portail à partir de Soul Paradise pour un autre endroit. Ceci durant les fêtes de fin d'année il y a dix ans.

- Comment voulez-vous que je trouve une telle information ?

- Tout le monde sait que le capitaine Kurotsuchi aime espionner les divers déplacements dans toutes les Souls. Il doit sûrement avoir des archives qui traînent quelque part.

- En effet mais Mayuri-sama ne voudra jamais me donner cette information.

- Vous ne pouvez pas pirater son ordinateur ?

Devant l'ai triste de Kira, Nému sentit son cœur fondre. Elle inspira profondément.

- Je veux bien essayer, mais je ne peux rien vous garantir. Enfin j'espère que ça en vaudra la peine.

Sous l'effet de la joie et du bonheur ressenti Kira la serra dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer. Manque de chance ce fut le moment qu'Ikkaku choisit pour passer devant la division. Il va sans dire que le regard qu'il jeta au jeune blond fut loin d'être amical. Il la relâcha vite et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Il courut aussi vite que possible et il se réfugia dans la grande bibliothèque du Sereitei. C'était l'endroit suivant sur sa liste. Il prit place à l'un des ordinateurs libres. Il se connecta à la base de données et il chercha toutes les livres traitant de Eaque. Le logiciel lui sortit une liste d'une quinzaine d'ouvrages. Et pas les plus courts. En tant que vice capitaine il pouvait les emprunter tous en même temps, chose qu'il s'empressa de faire.

Ses livres sous les bras, il alla s'installer à une table. Il s'était plongé dans un recueil du personnel. Au bout d'un moment il l'abandonna pour un autre ouvrage. Quelques heures plus tard il les referma et sortit prendre l'air. Quand il regagna sa table une heure plus tard, il trouva la vice capitaine de la huitième division entrain de feuilleter ses livres. Il s'installa en face d'elle et reprit sa lecture. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Kira. Ce qui ne manqua pas. Il redressa la tête et le fixa

- Que puis-je faire pour vous vice capitaine Ise ?

- Me donner le livre sur les traités inter Soul, si cela ne vous dérange pas. J'en aurai besoin.

- Justement moi aussi car je cherche une information pour le capitaine Ichimaru. Il en a besoin le plus rapidement possible.

- Je vois… Je vois également que vous ne savez plus où donner de la tête. Si vous me dîtes ce que vous cherchez je pourrais vous aider. Je connais cette bibliothèque comme ma poche. Si ce que vous cherchez est ici je pourrais vous indiquer le meilleur ouvrage.

- Bon, vous me jurez de ne rien dire ?

- Vous avez ma parole.

- Le capitaine Ichimaru cherche des informations sur Eaque l'un des anciens gardiens des Enfers. Selon lui il serait encore vivant et il aurait été vu à Soul Paradise près de l'endroit où Huisin-san a disparu.

- Impossible qu'il soit encore vivant. Il est mort en -1285 lors d'une tentative des Enfers pour régler le problème Hueco Mundo. Des Adjuchas l'auraient encerclé. Nous supposons cependant qu'il ait été attaqué par des Vasto Lordes. Un gardien ou juge depuis le changement de dénomination est du même niveau qu'un capitaine voire même plus fort en ce qui concerne le juge Rhadamante.

Kira regarda sa collègue d'un air sceptique.

- Pourtant le Livre des Morts indique que sa dépouille n'a jamais été retrouvée et que des doutes planent. Le capitaine semble en plus convaincu qu'il n'est pas mort.

- Je le sais. Mais, vice capitaine Kira, ces évènements s'étant passés il y a déjà plusieurs siècles, rien ne nous permet de mettre en doute son décès. S'il n'avait pas été mort, il serait venu revendiquer sa place depuis longtemps. On ne laisse pas une place de gardien vacante sans raisons valables.

- Un complot ?

- Peu probable les Enfers sont un endroit où les règles sont les règles. Rien n'est fait sans que de multiples enquêtes, contre enquêtes ou autre soient faites. Les âmes sont gérées chez eux. Une erreur et c'est une catastrophe. Ils n'ont pas nommé de remplaçant sans être sûr du décès du membre remplacé.

- Mais une personne voulant la place aurait très bien pu monter un complot ?

Nanao fixa le plafond un court instant.

- En théorie c'est possible mais en pratique je ne pense pas. Il aurait fallu beaucoup de ressources et un chaos certains pour y parvenir.

- Merci beaucoup de votre aide vice capitaine Ise. Mais je pense que je vais encore fouiller un peu. On ne sait jamais.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je reste à votre disposition si vous avez d'autres questions. Puis-je emporter le livre sur les traités ?

- Bien sûr, je ne pense pas qu'il me sera utile.

Il tendit l'ouvrage à sa collègue qui l'accepta et s'en alla après l'avoir remercié. Kira resta encore un peu dans la bibliothèque. Sa courte discussion avec la lieutenant de la huitième division ne l'avait pas beaucoup avancé mais il voyait un peu plus clair au niveau des institutions Infernales.

Nanao, quant à elle, était plutôt perplexe. Elle hésitait à croire à la théorie avancée par son collègue. D'un côté cela semblait totalement irréel mais d'un autre côté, le capitaine Ichimaru était connu, depuis son changement, pour être quelqu'un qui ne criait pas au loup sans raisons valable. Elle décida d'en parler à son capitaine. Il s'avérait être souvent de bon conseil dans des situations pareilles.

* * *

**A/N** : Un petit break histoire de donner quelque chose à mettre sous la dent de notre petit Gin. Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui donne un petit coup de main de temps à autre…


	19. Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Il y a du bon dans ta théorie. Je n'en dirai pas plus. Tout sera bientôt révélé d'ici quelques chapitres…

* * *

**Chapitre 17:**

**Réflexions entre capitaines et lieutenant**

Nanao rentrait chez elle après avoir déposé le livre sur son bureau. Elle fit couler un bain moussant bien chaud et s'y installa. Il n'y avait rien de tel que son bain journalier pour lui faire oublier son travail et le je m'en foutisme de son capitaine. Capitaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu de la journée…

Après son bain, elle s'installa confortablement dans son salon pour lire un roman à l'eau de rose que Matsumoto lui avait ramené lors de l'un de ses séjours sur Terre. Nanao refusait de se l'avouer mais elle aimait beaucoup ce genre de lecture. Elle lisait tranquillement quand soudain elle eut une révélation. Elle se leva brusquement et courut se changer. Elle sortit de chez elle et se précipita chez son capitaine.

Kyoraku Shunsui était entrain de jouer au go avec son meilleur ami Ukitake Jyushiro quand sa gouvernante introduit sa vice capitaine dans le salon. Ils s'arrêtèrent net et dévisagèrent la jeune femme. Elle n'était jamais venue chez lui et ce malgré les nombreuses invitations qu'elle avait reçu.

- Et bien Nanao-chan, en voilà des façons…

- Désolée mon capitaine, mais j'aurai une question importante à vous poser. Et non ça ne peut pas attendre demain.

Kyoraku fit la moue, se servit du saké et invita Nanao à prendre place.

- Je vous écoute.

- Le lieutenant Kira fait des recherches pour le capitaine Ichimaru. Ces recherches portent sur le gardien Eaque. Si j'en crois les dire de mon collègue, il serait encore vivant et serait responsable de la disparition de Huisin-san.

- Je vois.

Il réfléchit un court instant avant de bondir sur ses pieds.

- QUOI ?? Ichimaru serait à Soul Paradise parce que sa petite amie pas encore officielle a disparu. Je suis étonné que Byakuya l'ait laissé partir comme ça… Bah de toute façon, il fallait bien qu'à un moment ils se retrouvent.

Il reprit son sérieux.

- Donc votre problème est Eaque. Sa mort n'est certifiée que dans les livres. Si Yama-ji était encore de ce monde il pourrait vous éclairer mieux que moi. Vous dîtes que Kira et Ichimaru le croient vivant ?

- Oui.

- C'est fort probable. C'était un bon gardien des Enfers mais il aimait un peu trop les jolies filles. Il semblerait, et ce n'est qu'une rumeur, que ce soit Hadès en personne qui lui aurait botté les fesses car il se serait trop approché de sa fille.

- D'autant plus qu'il avait la réputation de collectionner les aventures. Mais comme dit la position officielle est qu'il est décédé.

- Mais pourtant il n'est pas mort pendant la guerre alors comment se fait-il qu'il n'y a presque pas d'information à ce sujet.

Le capitaine Ukitake soupira.

- Plusieurs milliers de document se sont perdus. Le système d'archivage des données est récent. Il se peut également que des documents ne soient pas encore classés.

- Ecoute Jyu-chan, Nanao-chan. Ce bon vieux Ichimaru doit avoir abusé du champagne.

Nanao soupira et se leva. Elle les salua et commença à sortir de la pièce. Elle quitta la maison et elle commença à retourner chez elle. Mais elle fit soudain marche arrière. Elle entra sans toquer.

- Capitaine et si il y avait un complot derrière tout ça ?

Ukitake et Kyoraku restèrent sans voix. Etait-ce là la vrai Nanao ou bien avait-elle été remplacée par un clone de Matsumoto tellement son comportement était étrange. Jamais elle n'était entrée dans un bureau ou dans une maison sans frapper. Jamais elle n'avait montré un quelconque intérêt pour un problème ne mettant pas en danger tout Soul Society.

- Un complot ?

- Oui faire passer Eaque pour mort et ensuite l'utiliser pour je ne sais quoi !

Les deux capitaines se regardèrent un court instant avant de répondre.

- Ise-san, oui cela est possible. Mais attendre plusieurs centaines d'années avant d'agir est tout bonnement irréaliste. Personne ne risquerait de mettre son plan en péril de cette façon.

- Mais nous parlons des Enfers capitaine. Personne ne leur prête la moindre attention…

Kyoraku soupira. Il ne prenait pas sa lieutenant au sérieux. Puis il regarda son meilleur ami l'avertissant qu'il ne devait pas continuer à alimenter ses fantaisies. Elle s'en rendit compte et changea d'approche.

- Pourtant quelque chose ne tourne pas rond si on en croit la multiplication des Hollows. Le général Kuchiki n'aurait pas envoyé un représentant de la douzième division sans raisons valables. De plus c'est vraiment étrange que Huisin-san disparaisse au moment où le général Yamamoto décède. Période où tous les dirigeants avaient le regard fixé sur nous. Je vais peut-être vous sembler paranoïaque mais je pense que tout est lié. J'y ai réfléchi pas mal. N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose de spécial en ce moment qui expliquerait une préparation aussi longue ?

Kyoraku hésita un court instant.

- Il y a bien l'anniversaire du traité entre les Souls et les Enfers. Mais il a lieu tous les ans.

- Il y a aussi le festival inter Souls qui a lieu à chaque fois que les planètes du système solaire du monde des vivants sont en alignement. Ce phénomène gomme les barrières entre les différentes divisions permettant ainsi aux gens d'aller et venir.

- C'est valable pour les Enfers et Hueco Mundo ?

- Théoriquement oui. Mais Hadès et sa fille ont toujours bloqué la procédure des Enfers et du Hueco Mundo par mesure de précaution.

- Donc n'importe qui pourrait nous envahir à ce moment ?

- Oui.

Les capitaines se fixèrent avant de comprendre où le raisonnement de Nanao les avait conduits.

- Vous ne pensez quand même pas que quelqu'un voudrait nous envahir ? Ce n'est pas logique. Aucun élément ne le prouve !

- Si vous y réfléchissez bien, nous n'avons pas de réelles preuves du décès de Eaque, Huisin-san qui disparaît sans laisser de traces et la personne suspectée ressemblerait au gardien défunt, la lieutenant Kurotsuchi-san qui revient bredouille des Enfers et les Hollows qui continuent à affluer. Si cela ne vous dérange pas je ferai part de nos déduction au lieutenant Kira afin qu'il en informe son capitaine.

Kyoraku accepta et escorta sa lieutenant jusqu'à la porte. Il sourit et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Il retourna ensuite voir son ami.

- Jyushiro je crois que nous sommes dans la mouise la plus totale. Nanao ne se trompe presque jamais. Nous sommes partis par rejouer aux rats de bibliothèque.

Ukitake lui fit un pâle sourit avant d'acquiescer et de prendre à son tour congé.

* * *

**A/N** : Je crois que ce chapitre va donner raison à quelques lecteurs. Mais comme je le répète souvent il ne faut pas tout prendre pour argent comptant. Eaque mort ou pas mort, complot ou pas, le rôle de la pauvre petite Lola dans cette histoire ?? Tant de mystères qu'il reste à éclaircir…


	20. Chapitre 18

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Shunsui est intelligent il n'y aucun doute là-dessus. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne serait pas capitaine… Dans ma version qui dit Hollows dit Enfers donc ce n'était qu'une mesure de précaution comme une autre pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas prévu de montrer Jyu-chan and Shunsui en action mais ptêtre que je pourrais intercaler ça quelque part…

* * *

**Chapitre 18:**

**Des problèmes aux Enfers**

Depuis que Nému avait quitté les Enfers la situation y était plutôt tendue. La jeune reine Macaria ne pensait plus qu'aux Hollows et elle ne laissait plus les juges en paix. Ils devaient tout vérifier plusieurs fois ce qui les rendait fous. Cette surcharge de travail les forçait à rester tard le soir. Ceci rendait l'un des trois parfaitement incontrôlable. Si devant les autres il se montrait courtois, il en était tout autre quand il descendait dans la prison pour brutaliser sa prisonnière.

Il avait arrêté de la battre, car, pour que son plan se passe sans anicroches, la jeune Lola ne devait pas présenter la moindre trace de coups. Mais il trouvait un autre moyen de passer sa frustration. Il avait fait revenir la personne lui ayant amené la jeune femme pour que la dernière partie de son plan machiavélique puisse être mis en place. Les deux hommes étaient donc réunis dans les appartements du juge. Ils sirotaient une coupe de nectar d'ambroisie.

- Dis frérot, quand pourrai-je à nouveau me montrer ? J'en peux plus de rester dans l'ombre et maman a dit qu'elle en avait assez de me voir traîner à Olympie.

- Ecoute je fais ce que je peux. La venue d'envoyés de Soul Society a tout compliqué. J'ai du retardé ce que tu sais. Mais nous allons nous en occuper dans la journée.

- Mais pourquoi l'avoir kidnappée depuis plus de dix ans ? Je comprends pas.

- Tu es vraiment stupide !! C'est la seule personne qui ressemble le plus à cette traînée de Macaria. Je ne pouvais prendre le risque qu'elle soit candidate pour une réincarnation ou qu'elle se marie au capitaine de la troisième division. Si elle n'avait pas fini à Soul Society, j'aurai pu mettre mon plan en marche il y plus de cent ans. Tout était près pour ce maudit festival…

- Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui a vendu cet Ichimaru à Aizen ?

- Au final tu n'es si stupide que ça. Oui c'est moi. Il fallait qu'elle meure. Mais c'était sans compter sur la stupidité des Shinigamis. J'ai encore du intervenir pour la rapatrier ici où sa disparition a causé moins de problème. Grâce à toi cher petit frère.

- Oh ben tu sais hypnotiser les gens et me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre sont mes passe temps préférés.

Ils se mirent à ricaner.

- Bon mon cher petit frère es-tu partant pour hypnotiser cette jeune fille pour que je puisse dégager Macaria ?

Ils quittèrent les appartements en faisant attention de ne croiser personne. Ni vu ni connu, ils descendirent dans les souterrains. Ils entrèrent dans la cellule. Lola était assise sur son lit. Ses cheveux avaient été tressés et sa robe blanche remplacée par une robe longue en soie noire. Elle se leva à leur approche et elle les salua. Elle s'était finalement résignée à subir son sort, pensant que de cette façon elle pourrait s'en tirer plus facilement. Ce fut sa dernière erreur.

Macaria était dans la salle du trône en visio conférence avec son père.

- Ma fille n'oublie pas que tu ne peux permettre aux barrières du Hueco Mundo et des Enfers de s'ouvrir.

- Je le sais Père. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais. Serez-vous présent cette année ?

- Malheureusement non. C'est le bazar à Olympie. Hypnos a disparu et Nyx, sa très chère mère, est hystérique. De plus nous travaillons sur un projet visant à autoriser les âmes les plus méritantes à choisir entre la réincarnation et la déification.

- C'est projet ambitieux Père, mais la balance des dimensions risque d'être perturbée.

- Je sais c'est pour ça que je parle de projet. Perséphone voudrait également savoir si tu penses passer nous voir un jour ?

- Peut-être après ce festival. En plus avec ce problème de Hollows je ne sais pas si je pourrai profiter des festivités.

- Je sais. Nous travaillons également dessus, mais c'est incompréhensible.

Soudain une voix s'éleva. Hadès frissonna.

- Nyx arrive, je te laisse. Si jamais tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas à me contacter.

- Bien Père.

L'écran vira au noir et Macaria soupira. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ce festival, surtout maintenant. Elle voulait l'annuler mais elle savait que les leaders des Souls ne seraient jamais d'accords. Ils ne voulaient pas priver leurs habitants d'un peu de distraction en attendant leur réaffectation dans le monde des Vivants. Elle s'assit sur son trône et prit un parchemin.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elle l'autorisa à entrer. Quand elle vit le nouvel arrivant un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Elle se leva et courut vers lui.

- Tout le monde cherche à Olympie. Ta mère rend mon père dingue. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente de voir Hypnos. Tu es venu rendre visite à ton frère ?

Hypnos sourit.

- En fait je suis venu te voir toi. Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vu.

Macaria l'invita à s'asseoir. Ils se mirent à discuter, à évoquer le passé, leur souvenir commun comme la fois où ils avaient saccagé le jardin de Démeter. Ils ne virent pas le temps passé. Du moins la jeune souveraine ne le vit pas. Elle était tellement envoûtée par les yeux ambrés de son interlocuteur qu'elle n'aurait pas pu dire si cela faisait dix minutes ou dix heures qu'ils discutaient ensemble. Soudain ce fut le noir total. Mais avant de plonger dans l'inconscience, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et l'un de ses juges entré suivi par une jeune femme lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Elle tenta alors de lutter contre la fatigue contre la fatigue qui la gagnait mais rien n'y faisait. Tout en sombrant elle se rendit compte de plusieurs choses, choses qu'elle aurait pu éviter si elle n'avait pas décidé d'accorder une confiance sans faille à ses juges. Elle aurait du savoir que l'un d'entre eux n'était pas clair, le vieux Charon le lui avait répété plusieurs fois. Elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Elle le regrettait et maintenant elle payait le prix de son erreur.

* * *

**A/N** : Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'avais pas mal de choses à faire et encore je n'ai pas fini. J'aurai encore du reporter l'update mais je ne voulais pas vous pénaliser d'avantage… Ca y est maintenant vous savez qui, comment et une partie du pourquoi… Tout n'a pas encore été dévoilé. Je garde encore quelques petites choses pour moi qui ne seront révélées que dans 5 ou 6 chapitres…


	21. Chapitre 19

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review. 20/20 pour ton résumé de la situation à ce chapitre. D'autres éléments sont à rajouter comme le pourquoi du coup d'Etat. Le festival n'est pas pour tout de suite. Il faudra attendre un petit peu. Si Hadès ne s'en rend pas compte ? Aux dernières nouvelles il ne viendra pas au festival. Mais qui sait ce que l'esprit tordu de votre chère auteuse va vous pondre ?

* * *

**Chapitre 19:**

**Une sorte de pardon**

Ichimaru venait d'obtenir confirmation de ce qu'il croyait. Confirmation était un bien grand mot mais au moins son hypothèse ne le ferait plus passer pour étant mentalement dérangé.

Il était assis dans sa chambre à même le sol. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. D'un côté il se faisait un devoir d'éviter les parents de Lola et de l'autre il se disait qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir qu'il avait maintenant une piste sérieuse. Il aurait bien voulu demander conseil au Roi, mais ce dernier avait, sur un coup de tête digne du capitaine Kyoraku, décidé qu'il avait besoin de vacances. Il s'était donc retiré dans les montagnes au nord de Soul Paradise, sans laisser le moindre moyen d'entrer en communication avec lui. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir joindre Matsumoto. Elle aurait pu le conseiller vu qu'elle connaissait parfaitement les liens qu'il y avait entre les différents protagonistes. Mais elle aussi était injoignable. Lune de miel avec son capitaine. Personne n'avait vu cela venir. Même les principaux intéressés en furent étonnés.

Il était donc tout seul avec son esprit et sa décision. Il savait que s'il faisait le mauvais choix la vie de tout un tas de personne serait bouleversée. Pile ou face ? Une solution comme une autre, deux bouts de papier dans un chapeau… Tout cela laissait le hasard prendre la décision à sa place…Mais au fond, tout ce qui était arrivé était lié au hasard. S'il n'avait pas eu l'envie soudaine de revoir Nana et Akane jamais il n'aurait su que sa chère Lola avait disparu. Le hasard l'avait mis sur la voie de ce qui pouvait être l'une des pires mascarades de l'histoire des Souls. Un mort pas mort qui serait revenu d'où l'on ne sait où pour enlever une personne banale. Le hasard avait bien fait les choses et au point où il en était autant s'en remettre à lui, encore une fois.

Il tira à pile ou face. Mais le résultat obtenu ne le satisfaisait pas. Il relança sa pièce mais il sortait toujours. Identique, inflexible. Ichimaru dut se résigner à suivre la voie indiquée par le destin.

La mort dans l'âme il sortit de sa chambre et prit la direction de la zone Sud de la quinzième ville. Le trajet lui sembla rapide. Trop rapide à son goût, surtout quand il se trouva derrière leur porte d'entrée, ne sachant pas s'il devait sonner ou toquer. Il n'eut pas à se poser la question trop longtemps car la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Brigitte Huisin. Son visage montrait de la colère. Elle tenta de refermer la porte mais il l'en empêcha en coinçant son pied dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- J'ai des informations importantes concernant votre fille. Je ne serai jamais venu vous importuner autrement.

- Je vais voir avec mon mari.

Ichimaru retira son pied et la porte se referma pour se rouvrir quelques minutes plus tard.

- Suivez-moi !

Ichimaru ne dit pas un mot avant d'être en présence de l'homme de la maison. Ce dernier était assis dans son fauteuil et lisait le journal. Il leva à peine les yeux quand le Shinigami entra dans la pièce. Ce dernier resta d'ailleurs debout. Au bout d'un moment cela énerva Georges Huisin qui demanda plutôt violement à Ichimaru de s'asseoir et de vider son sac. Il prit place sur le canapé et commença à raconter sa petite perquisition. Ceci ne plut pas le moins du monde aux parents de la disparue.

- Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, je sais que c'était mal mais j'ai demandé l'autorisation au Roi avant d'entrer chez elle. J'ai trouvé des photos, des clichés de tous les prétendants. L'un d'entre eux me semblait familier. J'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai demandé à mes amis de Soul Society de regarder à leur tour. Il semblerait que son dernier prétendant soit responsable de sa disparition. Vous avez vraiment manqué de jugeote quand vous les avez présentés. Cet homme semble être le juge des Enfers Eaque. Il est sensé être mort depuis plusieurs siècles.

- C'est mauvais ?

- Plutôt. Il emblerait qu'elle soit lié à un évènement important dont je n'ai pas le droit de parler car je n'en ai pas encore référé à mon supérieur.

- Mais vous savez où elle est ?

- Savoir est un bien grand mot. Je suppose savoir où elle se trouve. Je dis bien je suppose car une délégation du Sereitei s'y est rendu il y a quelques temps. Et elle n'a pas senti la présence de votre fille. Toutes les âmes émettent de l'énergie. Elle est plus ou moins forte. Même une personne ayant aussi peu d'énergie que votre fille peut être détectée par un capitaine ou un vice capitaine. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'irai faire un tour là-bas pour m'assurer de son absence. Je vous tiendrai bien entendu au courant.

Ichimaru venait de finir de leur fournir toutes les informations qu'il possédait. Il se leva et commença à s'en aller. Il savait que les Huisin ne l'appréciaient plus. Il s'était assez imposé comme ça. Cependant Georges Huisin se leva à son tour et lui tendit la main. Ses yeux étaient humides. Gin la lui prit. La surprise le cloua sur place. Cette réaction valait pour lui tous les remerciements du monde.

Quand Georges le relâcha, car il l'avait aussi pris dans ses bras, Ichimaru reprit le chemin de la porte d'entrée. Il y trouva Brigitte en larme. Toujours aussi peu à l'aise quand il s'agit de consoler les gens, il lui tapota légèrement l'épaule et il lui jura qu'il allait tout faire pour leur ramener leur fille.

Il shunpoa jusqu'au palais. Il fit ses bagages et griffonna un mot à l'intention du roi, lui expliquant qu'il allait continuer son enquête depuis Soul Society et qu'il le tiendrait au courant de toutes nouvelles informations. Il se fit ensuite ouvrir une ligne sécurisée et il appela son lieutenant pour l'informer de son retour imminent et pour qu'il organise une réunion avec tous les hauts gradés.

Sa valise et tous les derniers préparatifs terminés, il s'installa sur un balcon avec le reste des lettres qu'il avait trouvées et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lire…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il pleura…

* * *

**A/N** : Tout sera bientôt dévoilé. Plus que quelques petites semaines d'attente et vous saurez tout sur cette sombre affaire. Comment cela va-t-il se passer une fois qu'il aura remis les pieds à Soul Society ? Dieu seul le sait et moi aussi…


	22. Chapitre 20

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

**Chapitre 20:**

**Unveiling the past part 1**

Quand Ichimaru regagna enfin Soul Society et quand il franchit le portail, personne ne fut là pour l'accueillir. Il fut déçu. Il pensait au moins voir Kira ou Matsumoto, même si cette dernière n'avait plus tellement de temps à lui consacrer depuis qu'elle fréquentait de manière officielle son capitaine. Il rentra donc directement chez lui. Il irait faire son rapport dans la matinée et il en profiterait pour voir si Kurotsuchi Nému avait du nouveau au sujet des activations des portails. Même sa gouvernante ne s'attendait pas à le voir et elle le sermonna gentiment en lui disant qu'elle n'avait rien prévu à manger et que sa chambre n'était pas faite… Il balaya les protestations d'un signe de la main et il lui dit que des ramens du restaurant du coin lui suffisaient amplement pour la soirée.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et relut toutes les notes qu'il avait prises. Il savait que convaincre Kuchiki Byakuya n'allait pas être simple. Il passa une nuit blanche à décider de ce qu'il allait dire et faire…

Le matin arriva rapidement et il quitta sa demeure sans prendre de petit déjeuner. Il voulait absolument rencontrer le commandant avant la réunion quotidienne des capitaines. Comme l'héritier des Kuchiki était quelqu'un qui se rendait à son bureau dès le lever du soleil, Ichimaru n'eut aucun problème à le rencontrer seul à seul. Mais demander une audience avant la réunion fut une autre paire de manche. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas du genre à abandonner facilement. Il le suivit partout jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Il le conduisit alors en salle de réunion où Sasakibe l'attendait. Quand ce dernier vit son supérieur entrer accompagné, il sentit qu'il était de trop ; mais un coup d'œil dans la direction d'Ichimaru le convainquit de rester.

Byakuya s'installa dans son fauteuil et attendit patiemment que son visiteur matinal prenne la parole. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

- Capitaine Ichimaru, je n'ai pas toute la matinée. Vous avez voulu me parler seul à seul alors je vous écoute.

Ichimaru sursauta légèrement.

- Je voulais juste vous signaler que nous avons un gros problème.

- De quel ordre ?

- Le kidnapping de Huisin-chan.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cet enlèvement serait un problème pour nous. C'est un problème pour le Roi de Soul Paradise et pour les parents de la jeune femme. Mais nous, cela ne nous concerne plus.

- Ben justement si, car le kidnappeur est sensé être mort depuis belle lurette. D'après tous les éléments que j'ai rassemblés, il s'agirait de Eaque. Le Gardiens qui serait mort alors qu'il tentait de régler le problème Hueco Mundo.

- Les livres le donne pour mort alors il l'est. Personne ne disparait pendant presque 3400 ans pour réapparaître et enlever une personne sans grande énergie spirituelle de surcroit.

Ichimaru ne parut pas démonter pour autant. Il sortit la photo de sa pochette et la fit glisser sur la table. Byakuya la prit et un pli commença à apparaître sur son front. Sasakibe se décala légèrement pour voir également l'image. Contrairement à celui de son supérieur son visage ne marqua pas la moindre inquiétude.

- Veuillez excuser mon intervention mais la personne sur la photo n'est pas Eaque. La ressemblance est parfaite mais Eaque avait une cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue gauche et non la joue droite. Cette cicatrice lui a été infligée par Hadès en personne après qu'il eut tenté de séduire sa fille.

- Vous en êtes sûr !?

- Tout à fait. Le commandant général Yamamoto et moi-même l'avons rencontré quelque temps avant sa disparition et nous avons été témoin de son décès.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir mentionné cela dans les rapports ?

- Les livres vous le disent. Il est décédé. Les rapports n'en font pas mention car les circonstances de son trépas sont obscures.

Byakuya et Ichimaru fixaient le lieutenant de la première division. Cet homme avait bien des secrets en réserves.

- Ben raison de plus pour que ce soit mentionné….

- Sans doute. Mais capitaine Ichimaru, une enquête officielle n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose. Vous connaissez les Enfers et leur organisation. Hadès a mené une enquête et elle n'a rien donné. Le général Yamamoto a juré de ne plus reparler de cette affaire. Tous les Rois et généraux présents lors de cette journée tragique ont promis de ne plus parler de cette affaire. Jamais. Sous aucun prétexte.

- Vu le temps écoulé il doit y avoir prescription, vous ne pensez pas lieutenant. Je doute que le Rois de Soul Paradise eut laissé le capitaine Ichimaru faire des recherches dans ce sens si le respect de cette promesse était encore une affaire de sécurité inter dimensionnelle.

- Sans doute général.

- Capitaine, je sais que vous avez demandé des informations à votre lieutenant. Les avez-vous eues ?

- Il ne m'a pas encore recontacté. Meisterman-sama s'est absenté donc ouvrir une ligne de communication est très difficile. Revenir n'a pas été évident. J'ai prévu de le voir après la réunion.

- Bien…. Sasakibe, envoyez un papillon pour prévenir qu'une réunion exceptionnelle entre les capitaines et les lieutenants se tiendra d'ici une heure. La présence de tous est obligatoire et je ne tolèrerai aucune excuse.

- A vos ordres Commandant Général.

Sasakibe sortit de la pièce laissant les deux capitaines seuls. Ichimaru n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. C'était la toute première fois que Kuchiki Byakuya convoquait une réunion extraordinaire avec aussi peu d'éléments de preuve. Quand il fut sûr que son subordonnée était parti, il se retourna vers l'autre capitaine.

- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite Ichimaru. Cette réunion a pour but de rassembler des informations et non de créer une situation de crise sans la moindre raison valable. Des livres interdits ont été consultés et cette histoire d'usurpation d'identité, même si elle n'a pas eu lieu dans notre juridiction me donne une bonne raison pour tout régler en une fois.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Depuis que vous êtes parti et que vous êtes entré en contact avec votre second, un vent de dissidence flotte dans le Sereitei. Des livres interdits sont consultés, la lieutenant de la huitième division agit comme la lieutenant de la dixième division et celle de la douzième, depuis son retour des Enfers, a passé plus de temps en détention que dans son laboratoire.

- Embêtant.

Ichimaru commença à sourire.

- Je ne trouve pas cette situation distrayante… Il est l'heure. Allons voir si tout le monde est arrivé.

* * *

**A/N** : Suite au prochain épisode. Que va décider Bya-chan ? Ce chapitre est divisé en trois parties. C'était la première. Les deux suivants seront spéciaux et répondront sans doute plusieurs interrogations…


	23. Chapitre 21

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

**Chapitre 2****1:**

**Unveiling the past part 2**

-1285, Minos, Rhadamante et Eaque discutaient dans la salle du tribunal. Leur rôle de gardien les tenait bien occupé et ils profitaient du moindre moment de calme pour bavarder ou pour aller faire un tour à Olympie. Ils avaient beaucoup de temps libres. Pas de guerres, de famines ou d'épidémie, les Souls et les Enfers s'entendaient plutôt bien et le Hueco Mundo était sous contrôle. Ils aiment vraiment ces moments d'accalmie en particulier car Macaria en profitait pour venir leur rendre visite. Bien sûr son père, leur chef, était au courant et il la faisait toujours surveiller par le vieux Charon.

Si pour les trois gardiens la vie était plutôt belle, il en était tout autre pour le jeune Thanatos… N'être qu'un jeune apprenti n'était pas rose. Même quand il n'y avait rien à faire, il devait lire des dossiers, les classer et supporter les railleries des gardiens, qui eux avaient été promus à la fin de la guerre des Souls. Il ne l'acceptait pas car il était aussi fort qu'eux et même plus fort que certains d'entre eux s'il en croyait les dires de son professeur. Il voulait avoir une place, il avait déposé plusieurs demande d'intégration et à chaque fois on lui répondait d'attendre le décès ou le renvoi d'un des gardiens actuels.

Il semblait accepter la situation mais en réalité, il cherchait un moyen d'avoir lui aussi sa place au soleil. Il avait commencé par faire des heures supplémentaires pour trouver un moyen de prendre la place qu'il convoitait de façon légale, mais il dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chance d'y parvenir. Il décida alors de ruser et de forcer le destin. Il lui fallut plusieurs jours pour peaufiner les derniers détails et il profita d'une visite du général Yamamoto et ainsi que d'autres membres des Souls pour orchestrer un incident au Hueco Mundo. Rien de plus simple de convaincre Hadès de l'envoyer avec Eaque, le gardien le plus faible, faire visiter l'anti chambre des Enfers.

Personne ne sut vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Il y eut des Hollows qui sortirent de nulle part et Eaque était le seul à être armé. Stupide loi stipulant que seul le personnel autorisé avait le droit de se promener avec des armes. Eaque perdit la vie. Thanatos qui était avec lui sortit blanchi de l'affaire et obtint le poste. Même si des doutes subsistaient, Hadès avait décidé de classer l'affaire. Tout aurait dut rentrer dans l'ordre mais c'était sans compter sur le cœur désormais noirci du plus jeune gardien.

Il aurait du être heureux et il le fut dans les premiers temps. Mais il était toujours considéré comme le petit jeune, il travaillait toujours plus que les deux autres. Il n'avait pas compris qu'ils étaient tous passés par là. Son cœur déjà souillé par l'assassinat d'Eaque s'assombrissait de plus en plus à tel point que sa soif de pouvoir prit le pas sur sa raison. Il réfléchit pendant un long moment pour trouver comment atteindre son objectif…

Le fait de travailler plus que les autres lui permit de mettre au point son plan d'attaque. Si tout le monde le méprisait, il allait faire payer le monde entier. Il y avait longuement réfléchi et le seul moyen qu'il trouva fut de mener une invasion simultanée des différentes Souls. Son plan qui semblait si facile sur le papier était en fait très complexe. Il savait que tant que Hadès était au pouvoir il ne pourrait rien faire. Pas de problème pour lui, il pouvait attendre. Petit à petit il combla les lacunes de son plan machiavélique.

Le premier arrangement se trouva en Macaria, fille chérie d'Hadès qui remplaça son père. Elle serait plus facile à manipuler. Mais il déchanta rapidement. Elle était aussi stricte que son père et le vieux Charon ne la laissait que rarement seule. Il trouva ensuite comment commettre son crime : le grand festival intersoul, seul moment permettant une invasion simultanée des différentes Souls. Mais comment restait pour lui la grande inconnue.

Il y pensa encore et encore, cherchant toujours un moyen de tout goupiller. Il commençait même à désespéré jusqu'au jour où il apprit que son cher petit frère Hypnos avait découvert ses pouvoirs d'hypnose et de transmutation. Etant très malléable, il en profita et l'incita à développer ses facultés du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait ainsi la première véritable étape de son plan. Il avait aussi son armée prête à intervenir. Des âmes damnées des Enfers qu'ils avaient enfermées dans une prison secrète. Il arrêta ensuite et se comporta comme le parfait petit gardien. Il avait déjà fait le plus gros et il ne lui restait qu'à trouver un moyen de lancer la machine. Cela semblait facile mais en fait c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus compliqué.

Il lui fallait un moyen d'autoriser la levée des frontières en Enfers et à Hueco Mundo, mais seul le responsable pouvait s'en occuper. Responsable qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer ou encore enlever sans risquer de tout faire rater. Il savait que son frère allait être important pour cette partie de son plan.

Les siècles passèrent, il travaillait toujours sur son plan mais il n'avait pas véritablement avancé, jusqu'au jour où il prit connaissance de l'arrivée d'un petit nouveau au sein du Gotei 13…

* * *

**A/N** : Suite au prochain épisode. Me suis dit que le passé de Thanatos et de Eaque serait intéressant. Et puis ça colle bien avec le titre du chapitre… Désolée pour le retard dans l'updatage. J'avais des problèmes d'ordinateur…


	24. Chapitre 22

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

**Chapitre 2****2:**

**Unveiling the past part 3**

Aizen Sosuke venait d'être nommé vice capitaine de la cinquième division. Les premiers temps se passèrent à merveilles. Son capitaine n'avait pas à se plaindre, pas plus que les personnes sous ses ordres. Vint ensuite le festival InterSouls. Thanatos avait reçu l'autorisation de se promener dans les différentes Souls pour se familiariser avec leur mode de fonctionnement.

Il avait vite sympathisé avec le jeune homme durant le festival. Une bonne grosse amitié était née. Mais malheureusement ils ne pouvaient pas se voir. Thanatos eut alors l'idée de lui donner une clé pour pénétrer dans le Hueco Mundo. C'est là que leurs réunions secrètes se tenaient. Oh d'abord ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien et ils en vinrent à se faire des confidences. Thanatos savait parfaitement que le jeune Aizen n'était pas tout lisse. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il l'aborda.

Au fil du temps il lui confia son projet. Régner sur les différentes Souls. Aizen n'hésita pas un instant à proposer son aide. Semer le chaos à Soul Society allait être un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Il savait que leur dirigeant n'était jamais là et qu'à en croire les rumeurs il n'en avait rien à faire de ses sujets. Restait le vieux Yamamoto et vu son sens de la droiture il était du genre à exécuter n'importe quel ordre même le plus insensé s'il venait de la chambre des 46…

Le temps passa. Thanatos continuait paisiblement son petit bonhomme de chemin tandis qu'Aizen s'activait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour semer le chaos. Il avait même recruté deux Shinigamis en leur faisant croire qu'il allait créer un monde meilleur pour tous… Tosen Kaname et Ichimaru Gin ne furent pas difficile à convaincre. Ils passèrent plusieurs siècles à tout mettre en place, à soigneusement tout planifier. Chaque détails fut pensé et repensé.

Vint l'affaire Urahara Kisuke et son Hogyoku. Thanatos vit en lui le moyen infaillible de se créer une armée encore meilleure que celle qu'il avait déjà sous la main. Il chargea son subordonné de s'en charger. Mais malheureusement son plan se retourna contre lui. Les expériences ratèrent et au lieu de pouvoir s'emparer de l'objet il fut contraint de le regarder s'en aller avec son créateur… Frustré il décida de changer d'approche. Aizen fut chargé de le localiser tandis qu'il étudiait les différents moyens de l'utiliser.

Au bout de plusieurs siècles, ils découvrirent la jeune Rukia. Ichimaru développa une sorte d'obsession à son encontre. Il adorait la harceler et la torture mentalement. Il ne la lâchait plus. Aizen qui était devenu capitaine depuis quelques siècles avait tout de suite vu qu'il allait pouvoir se servir d'elle. C'était une bonne élève et Thanatos lui-même avait approuvé cette initiative. Ils surveillèrent sa montée en grade jusqu'à son accession à une place dans la treizième division. Il fallait croire que le pauvre gardien était né sous une mauvaise étoile car la Shinigami se retrouva cantonnée dans un rôle de gardien de la paix à Karakura.

Mais malgré tout ils mirent un plan au point. Tout se passa comme prévu. Elle rencontra Ichigo, lui transféra ses pouvoirs et demanda de l'aide au créateur du Hogyoku. Comme ils s'y attendirent, l'objet fut camouflé en elle. Tout était dans la poche. Il ne restait plus qu'à la faire capturer et à la faire exécuter. Rien de plus simple. En fait non car Ichigo, contrairement à toute attente s'en mêla. La confusion s'installa dans le Sereitei et une guerre civile éclata.

La machination fut découverte mais malgré tout Aizen réussit à s'échapper avec ses comparses grâce à l'aide discrète de Thanatos… Une période de chaos s'en suivit. Plus personne ne savait où donner de la tête. La disparition du Hogyoku fut étouffée. Pas besoin de remettre cela sur le tapis. Le vieux Yamamoto avait décidé de classer cette affaire.

Une année passa. Soul Society pansa ses blessures et Thanatos continuait à mettre son plan au point. Il avait maintenant son petit joujou et il ne se lassa pas de le tester avec l'aide de son petit toutou. Malheureusement il y eut un nouvel imprévu. Tosen se rendit compte qu'il avait été manipulé et il repartit au Sereitei. Ichimaru suivit peu de temps plus tard. Lui aussi avait compris que le bonheur du monde n'était pas le projet principal. Il savait pour l'ordre nouveau, mais tout avait toujours été plutôt vague. Ils avaient beau avoir regagné le côté des gentils ils n'en étaient pas moins surveiller pour autant.

Cette surveillance bien que discrète fut repérée, mais pas endiguée. Yamamoto pensait ainsi pouvoir mettre la main sur le dernier traître. Mais malheureusement, il dut envoyer Ichimaru sur Terre pour qu'il se calme. La protection des anciens traîtres fut donc plus difficile mais pas au point de devenir une mission impossible.

Pendant ce temps Thanatos continuait à faire joujou avec le Hogyoku. Il surveillait également les traîtres. Ce fut en regardant un peu comment se passait la vie d'Ichimaru qu'il découvrit la touche finale de son projet machiavélique. La jeune fille avec qui il cohabitait ressemblait énormément à Macaria. Il fallait donc lui mettre le grappin dessus. Ce fut sans compter sur la bêtise d'Aizen qui fit assassiner Tosen, ce qui eut pour conséquence de doubler la sécurité autour du dernier surveillant. Rancunier de nature, il envoya Aizen au casse pipe avec pour mission de tuer son ancien complice ainsi que la jeune fille et de ramener son âme.

Encore une fois ça échoua. Aizen se fit tuer et l'âme de la jeune femme fut transférée à Soul Society par erreur. De là il dut se débrouiller pour la faire revenir à Soul Paradise avant que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Ichimaru ne prenne trop d'importance et surtout avant que ce dernier ne se rende compte qu'il l'aimait. Il n'y eut rien de plus facile que de dénicher son dossier et de faire rectifier l'erreur.

Après tout alla pour le mieux. Il envoya son frère. Il fut chargé d'hypnotiser ses parents pour qu'ils la poussent dans ses bras. Ensuite rien de plus facile que de la faire venir aux Enfers. Tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Elle fit sa récalcitrante et il fut contraint de l'enlever. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le meilleur moment pour lancer la machine.

Et ce moment arriva rapidement. Mais il ne savait pas encore que quelqu'un était sur le point de tout mettre à jour…

* * *

**A/N** : Suite et fin des explications. Thanatos est donc un pauvre gars frustré qui a décidé de se venger. Classique mais il y a peut-être autre chose… Qui sait ? Moi pardi… Mais je ne vous dirai rien. Ce deuxième chapitre c'est cadeau pour ne pas avoir updater la semaine dernière…


	25. Chapitre 23

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Séléné :Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente qu'ils te plaisent. Oh Hypnos est un peu con sur les bords. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est laissé manipuler aussi facilement. Tu auras droit à la décision de Bya-chan dès la fin de ce chapitre. Tiens Hadès je l'avais oublié… Pas vrai. J'attends juste le moment opportun pour le faire venir sur le devant de la scène….

* * *

**Chapitre 23:**

**Réunion animée**

Les capitaines et les lieutenants étaient assis à leur place quand Kuchiki Byakuya et Ichimaru Gin entrèrent dans la salle de réunion. Ils se levèrent et saluèrent les nouveaux venus. Le capitaine de la troisième division alla prendre place à côté de son lieutenant. Ce dernier lui passa la feuille de présence ainsi qu'un petit mot, lui expliquant qu'il était désolé de ne pas avoir fait demander la réunion car il n'avait réussi à obtenir d'entretien avec le général.

Quand la feuille de présence revint en tête de table et que le général la signa à son tour, un silence quasi religieux tomba sur la salle. Byakuya fixa ses subordonnés. Cette réunion allait être longue et pas de tout repos. Il fit signe à son lieutenant qui se leva et distribua les pochettes que le capitaine Ichimaru lui avait données.

- Vous allez prendre connaissance d'une affaire obscure et je tiens à remercier le capitaine Hitsugaya et son épouse d'avoir accepté de revenir pour cette réunion. Je crois que j'ai des excuses à vous présenter. Je ne vous ai pas tout dit concernant le départ du capitaine Ichimaru pour Soul Paradise…

- Te bile pas Byakuya-chan on sait qu'il voulait voir sa dulcinée.

Cette réflexion valut à son propriétaire un coup de coude de son lieutenant.

- C'est exact capitaine Kyoraku. Je vous serai d'ailleurs gré de ne plus m'interrompre. Il a appris que Huisin-san avait disparu et il a voulu en avoir le cœur net. Avec le soutien de Meisterman-sama, son excellence le roi de Soul Paradise. Il vous a préparé un dossier avec le résultat de son enquête. Nous n'avons pas grand-chose. Nous savons qu'un individu s'est fait passer pour Eaque et que cette même personne est responsable de la disparition de la jeune femme. Cette personne semble également avoir des dons pour manipuler les esprits. Mais nous ne savons pas si cela est véridique. Les changements dans l'attitude des parents de la jeune femme laissent entendre une manipulation mais d'un autre côté ils semblent normaux… Suite à cela, j'ai remarqué que des ouvrages réservés aux capitaines ont été empruntés par des lieutenants. Je ne vais pas vous parler des livres dont la consultation est interdite. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous sommes maintenant impliqués dans cette affaire.

Hitsugaya se leva.

- Impliquer ? Pardonnez-moi mais je ne vois pas en quoi la disparition de cette personne nous concerne. Le capitaine Ichimaru peut s'en occuper tout seul. Nous avons un problème plus important à régler à savoir les Hollows.

- J'allais y venir. Il n'y a aucune piste sérieuse à ce sujet. Rien aux Enfers et rien dans les autres Souls. J'ai mené mon enquête. Cependant un portail a été activé à Soul Paradise pendant la période des fêtes de fin d'année. A ce moment de l'année le Roi a interdit tout voyage sauf dérogation. Aucune dérogation n'a été donnée. Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, le lieutenant Kira vous a demandé de vérifier si un portail avait effectivement été ouvert depuis Soul Paradise. Est-ce exact ?

Nému se leva et jeta un regard anxieux à son père. Ce dernier s'en aperçut et la regarda d'un air menaçant.

- En effet, général Kuchiki. Un portail a été ouvert à 23 heures, heure de Soul Paradise.

- Sa destination ?

- Hueco Mundo.

Des murmures enflèrent dans la salle.

- Mais une autre ouverture a été détectée deux minutes plus tard. Je ne connais pas sa destination. La porte d'arrivée doit être une porte à usage privé. J'ai tenté de trouver une réponse mais mon capitaine a refusé de me laisser continuer.

- Votre raison capitaine Kurotsuchi ?

Il fit mine de ne pas entendre et Byakuya dut répéter la question plusieurs fois.

- Oh désolé… Nous avions d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que travailler sur un problème de portail.

- Certes. Je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur. A partir de maintenant vous allez tout mettre en œuvre pour trouver la destination de notre kidnappeur. Il va falloir aussi penser à trouver l'origine de la fuite de Hollows.

D'ailleurs à ce sujet…

Le capitaine de la neuvième division Urahara Kisuke se leva à son tour.

- Ces Hollows servent à détourner notre attention. Ils sont peut-être très nombreux mais ils n'ont jamais attaqué qui que ce soit. Paradoxal pour ces créatures. Je me suis absenté quelques jours pour vérifier mon hypothèse. Il s'avère que ces Hollows ne sont que des coquilles vides. Un peu comme un Gigai sans âme à la différence qu'ils peuvent se déplacer. Je dirai donc qu'on peut rappeler les renforts à moins que cette histoire ne soit que l'arbre qui cache la forêt.

- Théorie intéressante. Capitaine Kurotsuchi vous travaillerez aussi là-dessus avec le capitaine Urahara. Capitaine Zaraki vous allez envoyer quelques nouvelles recrues de plus sur Terre.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un grognement. Il y eut un moment de silence. Kuchiki Byakuya regarda chaque participant à tour de rôle. Il insista lourdement sur le duo infernal formé par les capitaines de la huitième et treizième division. Ses derniers se dandinèrent sur leur siège et ils finirent par avouer être les personnes à avoir emprunté les livres interdits. Ils avaient voulu avoir plus de détails sur la création des Souls.

Ils développèrent aussi la théorie du complot, ce qui leur valut quelques sourires en coin ou des remarques acerbes. Il fallut que le général intervienne pour rétablir un semblant de calme.

- C'est une piste comme une autre. D'autant plus que nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi Huisin-san a disparu. Nous savons que les seuls dirigeants étant des femmes sont Macaria aux Enfers et Lady Heather pour Soul Island.

Tous acquiescèrent. Sauf Nanao qui demanda l'autorisation de prendre la parole. Elle se leva et expliqua ses diverses réflexions. Comment elle en était arrivée à la thèse du complot et pourquoi elle était sûre que tout avait un lien avec le festival InterSouls qui était en préparation. Elle parla de tout, exposa ses arguments comme si elle récitait une leçon apprise par cœur. Cependant elle se rendait bien compte que personne ne la prenait vraiment au sérieux.

Cependant elle avait des arguments trop solides pour que son idée soit classée sans suite… Kuchiki Byakuya décida d'étudier son idée à tête reposée. La réunion s'acheva dans un joyeux brouhaha. Chaque membre défendait l'idée qui lui semblait la meilleure. D'autres hypothèses furent avancées et discutées. C'était devenu tellement brouillon que Kuchiki Byakuya s'énerva et redemanda le silence plutôt sèchement.

- Vous êtes tous emballés par cette affaire. Tant mieux. Capitaine Kyoraku, lieutenant Ise et capitaine Kurosaki vous irez à Soul Island. Capitaine Ichimaru, Urahara et lieutenant Hisagi vous irez aux Enfers. Capitaine Soi Fon vous superviserez tout cela avec l'unité furtive. Nous allons revoir tout ça. Débrouillez vous pour pouvoir discuter avec les plus proches collaborateurs des souveraines. N'oubliez pas que le but de votre mission est de répertorier toutes les choses suspectes.

- Notre alibi ?

- J'allais y venir capitaine Ukitake. Vous vous y rendrez pour le festival InterSoul. Inventez ce que vous voulez. Le capitaine Hitsugaya et le lieutenant Hitsugaya iront à Soul Paradise. Vous avez jusqu'au 15 de ce mois pour vous préparer et me fournir un dossier complet sur votre alibi. Je ne veux pas être pris de court si on m'appelle pour vérification. Vous pouvez tous disposer. Seuls les personnes partant ainsi que le capitaine Soi Fon doivent rester.

La salle se vida rapidement et seuls les intéressés restèrent en place, anxieux de savoir ce qui les attendait…

* * *

**A/N** : Les choses commencent à s'activer. Des soupçons vont bientôt être éveillés…Ai-je encore des surprises dans mes manches ? Peut-être…


	26. Chapitre 24

**Disclaimer:** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating:** T

**Résumé:** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est: Vont-ils être réunis?

**Note:** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Séléné: Merci pour ta review! Tiens je devrais ptêtre faire disjoncter Bya-chan… Oui je vais le faire. Ichimaru et Hisagi? Mmmm sans doute…

**

* * *

Chapitre 24:**

**Soul Island**

Le temps passa rapidement et bientôt les trois équipes repartirent avec pour consigne l'organisation d'une compétition amicale interSoul lors du festival. Il s'agissait de mettre en valeur les formations au métier de Shinigamis ainsi que leurs différentes techniques de combats. Bien entendu il y a plus de trois Souls sans compter les Enfers mais la communication entre elles n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de bonne. Soul Paradise et Soul Island faisaient figure d'exception.

Le trio Kyoraku, Ise, Kurosaki arrivèrent à Soul Island. Ils furent accueillis à bras ouverts par Lady Heather. Elle était en charge de la zone Pacifique et Océanie de la Terre. Vêtue à la mode tahitienne elle fit plus qu'un peu d'effet sur le capitaine de la huitième division. Si sa Nanao n'avait pas été présente, il se serait peut-être laissé aller à flirter avec la dirigeante. Elle les guida vers son palais situé au bord d'une lagune.

- Prenez place, vous devez être fatigués après un si long voyage. Le couloir reliant nos deux Souls est tellement long. Des travaux sont prévus mais notre responsable technique n'est pas au mieux de sa forme.

- Ne vous excusez pas pour ça Lady Heather.

- Certes. Serait-ce grossier de vous demander la raison de votre venu, capitaine Kyoraku.

- Vous savez que le festival commence en janvier et nous nous sommes dit que nous pourrions organiser un petit tournoi entre Shinigamis. Nous aurions voulu savoir si vous étiez prête à y participer.

- Ce serait avec plaisir.

- Nanao-chan va vous expliquer ce que nous avons prévu, si ne vous dérange pas trop.

Lady Heather regarda la lieutenant et sourit.

- Vous avez toujours aussi bon goût capitaine Kyoraku. Lieutenant Ise je suis toute ouïe.

- C'est simple, nous pensons que les âmes devraient pouvoir choisir leur lieu de résidence. Le festival est un bon moyen de promouvoir cette idée. D'un autre côté les apprentis Shinigamis devraient pouvoir comparer nos méthodes de combats. Si jamais l'incident Aizen se reproduit et ne s'achève pas prématurément il serait bon que tout le monde coopère et quoi de mieux que de connaître son allié par cœur.

- C'est le but de cette démonstration?

- Oui Madame.

- C'est intéressant. Il faut que j'en parle avec notre conseil de sécurité mais vous pouvez considérer que Soul Island participera. La personne qui vous a envoyé sait que je ne peux rien refuser à Shunsui.

Nanao et Ichigo fixèrent le capitaine. Ce dernier se frotta l'arrière du crâne et crut bon de s'expliquer.

- Lady Heather est une bonne amie de ma famille. Nous faisions les pires bêtises possibles et personne ne disait jamais rien. Nous étions vraiment intouchables. Tout le monde a cru que nous allions nous marier mais Lady Heather a du retourner ici pour succéder à son père qui était très malade…

Ichigo et Nanao ne savaient plus où se mettre et demandèrent à être excusés. Kyoraku acquiesça et Lady Heather fit appeler ses domestiques pour qu'ils les conduisent à leur suite. Quand ils furent hors de leur champ de vision, Lady Heather prit place dans son fauteuil.

- Shunsui, sois honnête avec moi. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Ca a un rapport avec la multiplication des Hollows?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est trois fois rien. La copine d'Ichimaru a disparu et il remue Enfers et Paradis pour la retrouver. Il a mis à jour un possible complot visant à on ne sait pas quoi encore. On voulait être sûr que les dirigeants femmes n'avaient pas été remplacées par la disparue. Mais je suis soulagée. Lady Heather est toujours la même.

- En gros cette histoire d'exhibition c'est du n'importe quoi?

- Mais non… Ma chère Nanao a eu cette idée et Bya-chan a accepté.

- Bya-chan? Tu veux dire Kuchiki Byakuya? Ce n'est plus Yamamoto qui dirige le Gotei13?

- Tu as raté un épisode. Yama-ji est mort depuis quelques années déjà. Tu n'es pas venue à la cérémonie d'ailleurs. Pourquoi?

- J'ai donné vie au premier enfant royal depuis ma naissance. Je n'étais pas en forme. Enfin n'essaie pas de changer le sujet. Tu sais que je peux t'aider. Il suffit de me donner toutes les informations nécessaires. En un rien de temps je peux te rassembler une armée efficace.

- Je ne peux rien te dire comme ça sans l'accord de Bya-chan. D'ailleurs j'en ai déjà trop dit.

Elle le regarda avec un petit air de chien battu qui fit fondre les dernières barrières de Kyoraku Shunsui. Il n'avait jamais pu résister à une femme quand elle le regardait de cette façon.

- Bon tu as gagné. Je vais écrire une lettre au général Kuchiki. Ce serait bien si l'un de tes hommes allait la lui apporter. Pendant ce temps tu pourras t'entretenir avec Nanao-chan. Elle t'expliquera tout mieux que moi.

-Je verrai ça avec ta femme. A ce propos pourquoi n'ai-je pas été invitée au mariage?

- Nanao-chan n'est pas mon épouse. Nous ne faisons que travailler ensemble. Voyons, tu sais bien que le jour où je me marierai tu seras invitée.

- Je plaisantais. En tout cas elle a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi. Dis moi le rouquin c'est un nouveau capitaine? Il remplace qui? Il est pas mal du tout.

- Heather-chan dois-je te rappeler que tu es mariée. C'est Kurosaki Ichigo. Il est en charge de la cinquième division, celle que dirigeait Aizen avant sa trahison. Et il n'est pas libre. C'est l'époux de Kuchiki Rukia. La demi-sœur de Bya-chan. Mais trêve de plaisanterie. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il en est réellement. Es-tu sûre de vouloir risquer la vie de tes soldats?

- Oui. Mais je vais quand même en référer au conseil des sages. Je ne doute pas de leur accord. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne forcerai personne à se battre.

- Soit mais ne fais rien avant que j'ai l'accord de Bya-chan. Je l'entends déjà hurler d'ici pour t'avoir dit plus que ce que je pouvais te dire.

Lady Heather se mit à rire. Elle lui promit d'écrire également un petit mot expliquant que c'était elle qui l'avait forcé à tout lui dire. Ils partirent ensemble faire un petit tour. Non loin de là, au détour d'un chemin, Nanao les observait. Elle semblait triste…

**

* * *

A/N**: Je vous promets que ça va bientôt bouger. J'ai encore deux trois trucs en mettre en place et ce sera bon. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant…


	27. Chapitre 25

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A chibi yuya : Merci pour toutes reviews ! Je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent. Pauvre Lola en effet. Vaut mieux ça qu'une miss perfection totalement infecte…

**

* * *

Chapitre 25:**

**Equipe 2 aux Enfers**

Tout était plutôt calme aux Enfers. Personne ne s'était rendu compte du changement de dirigeante. Il fallait avouer que la nouvelle Macaria ne différait pas beaucoup de l'ancienne du point de vue physique. Elle était peut-être plus plate mais un bon rembourrage faisait illusion. De plus elle ne se montrait que rarement. Ceci surprit au départ le personnel des Enfers mais elle leur dit qu'elle voulait préparer une surprise pour le festival InterSouls.

Rhadamante et Minos furent surpris d'autant plus que Thanatos avait arrêté de se comporter comme un gamin et il semblait prendre son travail plus au sérieux. Mais cela laissa vite place à de la satisfaction. Plus besoin de repasser derrière pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas oublié de signer un dossier. Oh ils savaient que le plus jeune gardien le faisait exprès de ne pas travailler correctement. C'était pour eux une façon de se venger des brimades qu'il avait subi quand il prit la place de Eaque.

Ils étaient entrain d'en discuter quand le vieux Charon entra dans le tribunal des âmes.

- Nous avons des visiteurs. Les capitaines Ichimaru, Urahara et le lieutenant Hisagi viennent pour rencontrer la reine Macaria. Dois-je les faire entrer ?

Rhadamante se leva et soupira. Encore des visiteurs. Encore une fois de Soul Society. Minos lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Faites les entrer. Nous allons discuter avec eux, le temps que sa Majesté nous rejoigne. Oh et si vous croisez Thanatos demandez-lui de nous rejoindre. Il doit être dans ses quartiers ou bien aux archives.

Charon acquiesça. Il ressortit et quelques secondes plus tard les nouveaux venus furent introduits dans la grande pièce. Urahara ne semblait pas perturbé par le lieu tandis qu'Ichimaru et Hisagi ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder à droite et à gauche. Ils s'attendaient sans doute à un endroit avec des crânes partout sur les murs mais ils venaient d'entrer dans une pièce avec des tapis de velours et des lustres en fer forgé.

Urahara s'approcha du podium et salua de manière peu formel Minos. Ce dernier descendit bien vite de son bureau pour saluer de façon toujours aussi peu formelle.

- Ca fait un bail Kisuke. (en murmurant) Si tu pouvais me faire parvenir un stock de petites pilules bleues, ce serait parfait. (à voix haute) Qu'est-ce qui amène un nouveau contingent de Soul Society ?

- Oh pas grand-chose… C'est juste que nous avions une suggestion à faire à votre leader. La fille de Hadès si ma mémoire est bonne. Pour le festival. C'est un peu injuste que les gens ne connaissent pas mieux les Enfers…

Minos acquiesça. Rhadamante se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de descendre à son tour.

- Charon ne doit pas avoir trouvé Thanatos, je vais aller le chercher. Je suppose que vous voudriez visiter les Enfers vu que vous avez fait tout ce chemin.

Urahara sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Ce serait vraiment bien. Mais le capitaine Ichimaru préfèrerait parler à votre souveraine. Il a encore beaucoup de travail à Soul Society. Donc pendant ce temps mon lieutenant va visiter avec vous et moi je vais papoter un peu avec Minos. C'était mon meilleur client du temps de mon exil sur Terre.

Si le gardien trouva cette façon de procéder un peu étrange, il ne laissa rien paraître. Urahara quant à lui avait bien calculé son coup. Hisagi avait l'un des meilleur sens de l'observation et Ichimaru connaissait bien la disparue donc si quelque chose lui faisait penser à elle, il le saurait. Et lui, Urahara, connaissant Minos, savait qu'il pourrait peut-être le forcer à lui parler de Macaria et surtout d'Eaque.

Rhadamante demanda à Ichimaru et à Hisagi de le suivre. Ils quittèrent la pièce par la deuxième sortie. Ils firent plusieurs mètres ensemble avant d'atteindre les appartements de Macaria. Le gardien toqua, entra et ressortit pour demander au capitaine de la troisième division de le suivre.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin.

Minos et Urahara allèrent s'installer dans un petit salon et ils commencèrent par échanger des souvenirs puis le capitaine de la neuvième division attaqua le sujet de sa visite.

- Dit Minos, tu ne connaitrais pas quelqu'un qui aurait une raison de kidnapper une personne sans grande énergie spirituelle ?

- Faudrait être malade pour faire ça. Cela n'a aucune utilité à moins de vouloir faire des expériences pour augmenter la dite énergie. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Oh la petite amie du capitaine Ichimaru a disparu. Elle n'a presque pas d'énergie spirituelle. Enfin bon elle fait partie de la caste ayant une énergie très faible. Et puis bon paraitrait que ce soit le sosie d'Eaque qui soit responsable de cette disparition. Autant te dire que mon collègue est sur les dents. Le kidnapper passera un sale moment.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est mort.

- Justement non. On sait ce qui a été dit. On n'a jamais eu le droit de voir les preuves.

Minos soupira. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'était entré.

- Tu me jures de ne rien dire à personne, même à tes supérieurs.

- Tu me connais, je serai muet comme une tombe.

- Hadès a retrouvé des particules spirituelles appartenant à Eaque. Ses scientifiques ont pu confirmer son décès et même identifier la cause de son trépas. Il a été tué par un zanpakuto.

- Comment ?

- Moins fort…. C'est un zanpakuto mais nous ne savons pas à qui il appartient. Je ne dis pas appartenait car si son propriétaire n'était plus de ce monde, nous n'aurions pas trouvé des traces de l'armes dans les restes de mon collègues. Eaque n'est donc pas responsable de l'enlèvement de cette jeune femme.

- Mais alors qui pourrait se faire passer pour lui ?

- Le frère de Thanatos, Hypnos. Mais c'est un débile. A part s'auto hypnotiser ou donner l'apparence d'un cafard à son balais il n'a aucun talent…

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Plutôt oui, mon livre dans lequel je planque tes pilules a subi ce sort.

Dans une autre partie du palais, Hisagi et Rhadamante continuaient leur petite visite. Ils entrèrent dans une salle remplie de livres du sol au plafond. C'était les archives. Tous les morts, toutes les réincarnations, tous les décès des âmes, l'identité des Shinigamis de toutes les Souls.

- Je peux un peu regarder ?

- Je vous en prie. Je vais en profiter pour voir si Thanatos n'est pas dans la salle réservée aux Gardiens.

Rhadamante s'éloigna et entra dans une pièce cachée au fond de l'immense salle. Il y trouva Thanatos entrain de lire la biographie du prédécesseur d'Hadès, Cronos. Le jeune gardien se retourna.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi Rhadamante ?

- Pas vraiment, mais j'apprécierai que tu retournes au tribunal des âmes. Minos est seul avec l'un de nos visiteurs. Il faudrait que quelqu'un y retourne pour s'occuper des nouvelles âmes.

- Des visiteurs ?

- Oui venant de Soul Society. Je fais visiter le lieutenant Hisagi, le capitaine Urahara et Minos sont de vieux amis et ils rattrapent le temps perdu tandis que le capitaine Ichimaru est allé rendre visite à Macaria. Il avait des choses importantes à lui dire.

Thanatos pâlit légèrement et donna raison à son collègue. Il allait retourner au tribunal des âmes. Il sortit lentement de la pièce et une fois qu'il fut loin, il partit en courant en direction des quartiers de sa souveraine…

**

* * *

A/N** : Mais que va-t-il donc se passer ? Thanatos va-t-il empêcher la rénion Macaria Ichimaru ? Est-ce que Urahara et Hisagi vont découvrir quelque chose ? Tant de questions, mais les réponses ne vont pas tarder…


	28. Chapitre 26

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A chibi yuya : Merci pour toutes reviews ! Je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent. Pauvre Lola en effet. Vaut mieux ça qu'une miss perfection totalement infecte…

**

* * *

Chapitre 26:**

**Ichimaru et Macaria**

Ichimaru était dans l'entrée des appartements de Macaria. Rhadamante lui avait ouvert la porte et lui avait demandé d'attendre l'arrivée de la jeune reine avant de partir faire visiter les bâtiments à Hisagi. Il était donc debout dans le vestibule et il admirait les tentures pourpres qui ornaient les murs. Les rideaux étaient de la même couleur. Il les écarta et admira les jardins.

Lui, comme tous les autres, avait imaginé les Enfers comme étant un endroit lugubre, s'était trompé. Si le bâtiment était sombre, les jardins étaient lumineux et fleuris. Il vit une personne s'avancer dans l'allée menant au bâtiment. Pendant un court instant il crut la reconnaître mais cette impression se dissipa quand elle fut devant lui.

De longs cheveux noirs flottaient dans son dos. Elle portait une robe bustier noire très moulante. Si de loin il l'avait prise pour Lola maintenant qu'il l'avait devant les yeux il ne put que constater son erreur. Elle n'avait jamais eu les cheveux aussi longs et elle n'avait jamais été aussi mince. Oh ces détails pouvaient changer avec le temps mais ce qui ne trompait pas étaient sa poitrine plus volumineuse et ses yeux d'un noir de jais. Elle remarqua de suite sa façon de la regarder.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous capitaine Ichimaru ?

Ichimaru sortit de sa stupeur.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Oh j'ai des oreilles partout. Par contre cela m'arrangerait bien si vous pouviez arrêter de me dévisager. Suivez-moi. Le vestibule n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter.

- Bien…

Ils quittèrent l'entrée et ils traversèrent plusieurs pièces avant d'entrer dans une grande pièce. Elle écarta un rideau et fit coulisser une vitre.

- Nous allons discuter sur ma terrasse privée. Permettez-moi d'aller droit au but. Pourquoi une deuxième équipe de Soul Society est-elle venue ici ?

- Ben voilà, nous avons eu une idée par rapport au festival et nous aurions voulu savoir si vous ne voudriez pas participer.

- C'est bien aimable à vous, mais vous savez tout comme moi qu'il est impossible que l'on participe. Nous ne pouvons pas ouvrir nos frontières. Nous avons des criminels dangereux dans nos prisons et nous gérons maintenant l'accès au Hueco Mundo. La moindre fuite pourrait causer le chaos.

- Nous le savons Macaria-sama. Mais nous pensions qu'un gardien pourrait venir. Nous avons pensé organiser des démonstrations de nos différents talents au combat afin d'attirer les nouvelles âmes possédant beaucoup d'énergie. Avec le futur libre accès aux différentes Souls, le général Kuchiki a pensé que les âmes pourraient choisir leur lieu de résidence et l'armée pour laquelle combattre. Mais comment choisir, si on ne peut pas avoir d'aperçu de leur capacité ?

- Je vois. C'est une idée qui demande réflexion. Je suppose que nous pourrons nous passez d'un Gardien. Après tout la semaine qui abrite le festival correspond au moment où il y a le moins de décès.

Ichimaru acquiesça et un sourire se dessina sur son visage

- Ben dis donc je pensais avoir beaucoup de mal à vous convaincre. C'est ptêtre parce que vous ressembler beaucoup à quelqu'un que je connais et qui a un caractère de cochon. Oh mais je ne dis pas que vous avez un caractère de cochon…

Macaria éclata de rire.

- J'avais bien compris. Alors comme ça je ressemble à votre épouse? C'est flatteur.

- Pas mon épouse. Une amie.

- Mais vous tenez beaucoup à elle. Je le sens.

- Vous n'êtes pas reine pour rien. Vous m'avez percé à jour. Vous savez elle a mystérieusement disparu et personne ne sait où elle est. Même ses parents ne le savent pas.

- Elle est de Soul Paradise.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Oh Soul Paradise est la seule Soul à avoir une relation privilégiée avec Soul Society. Et puis c'est le seul endroit où les familles sont réunies. De plus c'est un très bel endroit. Les gens y sont sympathiques. Je me souviens d'une vieille femme qui tenait un salon de thé…

Ichimaru continuait à l'écouter. Elle parlait comme Lola mais elle n'émettait pas la même énergie qu'elle. Elle était beaucoup plus forte et elle n'avait pas la même couleur. Et pourtant il jurerait que c'était elle à cause des anecdotes qu'elle racontait. Il décida alors de jouer le tout pour le tout.

- Vous semblez bien connaître Soul Paradise. On croirait, à vous entendre parler, que vous y avez vécu. Vous ne connaîtriez pas une certaine Huisin Lola ?

Macaria fixa le capitaine de la troisième division. Elle se leva et retourna à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ichimaru la suivit. Ils se dévisagèrent.

- Alors vous la connaissez ?

- Pas du tout. Ce nom ne m'est pas familier du tout. Si vous voulez maintenant m'excuser, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire si nous voulons envoyer un Gardien pour le festival. De même que vous. Je pense que vous allez absolument devoir en parler à votre supérieur.

Elle quitta la pièce non sans accorder un dernier regard à Ichimaru. Ce dernier resta immobile. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi la mention de ce nom avait provoqué un tel revirement de situation. Elle semblait tellement aimé discuter de cet endroit qu'il était illogique qu'elle se braque pour une simple histoire de prénom.

En y réfléchissant c'était ce qu'elle aurait fait. Mais Macaria n'était pas elle. Du moins d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir d'elle. Il hocha les épaules. De toute façon, il allait y repenser à tête reposée.

Thanatos courrait comme un fou dans les couloirs du palais. Il savait qu'il était trop tard pour empêcher la rencontre mais il allait au moins pouvoir limiter les dégâts en interrompant en coupant court aux discussions. Quand il arriva devant les appartements de la reine, la porte fut ouverte et Ichimaru en sortit. Il salua le gardien d'un signe de la tête avant de reprendre la direction du tribunal des âmes.

Le gardien attendit un moment que le capitaine soit hors de vue et il pénétra dans la pièce. Il avança jusqu'à la chambre où il trouva Macaria affalée sur son lit en larmes. Il grogna et appela son frère. Il fallait absolument renforcer l'hypnose et être sûr qu'elle n'avait rien dévoilé de compromettant à l'émissaire de Soul Society…

**

* * *

A/N** : Qu'avons-nous de beau ? Un Gin avec des soupçons, une Macaria/Lola pas très stable donc nous avançons lentement mais sûrement dans la résolution de notre petit mais épineux problème…


	29. Chapitre 27

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

**Chapitre 27:**

**De portails et de Hollows**

Les rapports préliminaires des Enfers et de Soul Island venaient d'arriver. Kuchiki Byakuya s'était enfermé avec eux dans son bureau. Personne n'avait intérêt à le déranger s'il ne voulait pas finir en rondelles finement découpées par Senbonsakura. Il y avait un autre endroit où il ne valait pas mieux entrer si l'on tenait à son intégrité physique. Il s'agissait du laboratoire de la douzième division où les capitaines Kurotsuchi et Urahara, qui étaient revenus le soir même, travaillaient sur les Hollows et sur cette histoire de portails.

Le seul bruit qui sortait du laboratoire était celui des touches des claviers qui étaient enfoncées à cadences régulières. Quelque fois on pouvait entendre un juron ou le bruit d'un objet qui venait de finir sa vie fracassé contre le mur le plus proche. Kurotsuchi Mayuri était assis devant la grande console centrale, maudissant du mieux qu'il pouvait son chef ainsi que le capitaine de la troisième division. Des lignes de textes défilaient à toute allure devant lui. Toutes les activations de portails, qu'elles concernent les équipes chargés de nettoyer le passage ou les hauts gradés en voyage diplomatique.

Urahara avait revêtu son costume de savant fou et travaillait sur des résidus de Hollows. Nému allait de l'un à l'autre. Elle aurait beaucoup voulu aider son père mais il l'avait envoyée sur les roses car sa présence le dérangeait plus qu'autre chose. Quant à l'ancien leader du centre technique, il préférait travailler seul. Mais de temps à autre il lui demandait de lui apporter des objets ou de la nourriture.

Donc tout le monde travaillait dans le calme quand soudain un juron d'une ampleur sonore sans précédent remplit la pièce. Kurotsuchi Mayuri venait de fracasser le clavier de contrôle par terre. Nému quitta le laboratoire en catastrophe et revint tout aussi vite avec une console de contrôle. Elle la brancha et s'éloigna. Elle s'installa à une table dans l'un des coins du laboratoire pour remplir des dossiers en retard. Cela valait mieux que de déranger les deux scientifiques.

Kurotsuchi continuait à pianoter sur son clavier. Il semblait s'être calmé un peu car la cadence avait diminué. Il semblait être venu à bout de la chose qui l'avait embêté pendant plusieurs jours…

- NEMU !!!!

Elle sursauta et se précipita vers son père, un calepin et un stylo en main.

- Tu vas aller chez le général et tu lui diras que d'ici trois heures j'aurai localisé l'endroit que nous cherchons. Tu ajouteras qu'il ferait bien de ramener ses fesses ici car je ne vais pas me déplacer. Ne traîne pas en route. Si tu t'arrête un seul instant pour faire la causette à cette brute de la onzième division je le saurais.

- Bien Mayuri-sama.

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement et parcourut la distance qui séparait la première division de la sienne en un temps record. Elle ne s'arrêta pas quand Ikkaku lui demanda de ses nouvelles ni quand Nanao lui rappela que le Mouvement Féministe avait une réunion dans la soirée…

Elle regagna le laboratoire quelques minutes plus tard.

- Le général Kuchiki passera vous voir dans la soirée. Pour l'instant il n'a pas de temps à vous consacrer. Je m'excuse pour son impolitesse. J'ai dû insister pour qu'il accepte de se déplacer. Il me fait vous dire qu'il espère que le capitaine Urahara aura lui aussi des réponses à lui communiquer.

Mayuri grogna et retourna à son écran. Nému alla transmettre le message au capitaine Urahara. Ce dernier avait quitté sa place. Elle pensa d'abord demander à son père où le deuxième scientifique était allé mais elle se ravisa. Elle se contenta de l'attendre. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps. Elle lui transmit le message qu'il écouta d'un air absent avant de retourner à ses échantillons.

Le temps passa vite. Kurotsuchi avait arrêté de travailler depuis un moment. Il continuait à fixer son écran mais pas pour la tâche qui lui avait été confié. Il fut dérangé dans sa contemplation par l'ouverture de la porte et par sa fille qui salua le visiteur.

Kuchiki Byakuya venait d'arriver. Après un bref signe de la tête à la lieutenant il s'approcha du capitaine Urahara. Il faut dire que, comme les autres membres du Gotei, il évitait le plus possible de fréquenter le capitaine de la douzième division.

- Alors Urahara vous avez de nouvelles informations à me donner ?

Le dit capitaine sourit et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

- Bah, je peux confirmer que ces Hollows ne sont pas nocifs pour les âmes. C'est juste qu'on a beau les purifier ils reviennent toujours car ils n'ont pas d'âmes.

- Donc techniquement que pouvons-nous faire pour nous en débarrasser ?

- Rien. Avec les moyens en notre possession nous ne pouvons rien faire. On peut limiter leur présence pendant un temps ; mais comme dit ils reviendront encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la personne responsable décide de les arrêter. Le problème est que nous ne savons pas qui a eu cette idée géniale de répandre des Hollows à travers la Terre.

- T'as oublié un détail Kisuke…

Yoruichi venait de faire son apparition. Elle s'appuyait contre le général tout en l'ignorant royalement.

- Les Hollows viennent de Hueco Mundo qui dépend des Enfers. Donc Hadès ou sa fille peuvent les annihiler même s'ils ne connaissent pas leur créateur. Je tablerai plus sur le vieux Hadès que sur la fille.

Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Urahara se remit à se gratter la tête tandis que Kuchiki Byakuya regardait l'endroit où se tenait encore il y a quelques secondes la femme chat.

- Bon ben je vais tenter de contacter Hadès si vous voulez bien, mon général.

Byakuya ne réagit pas de suite. Urahara fut contraint de répéter sa question plusieurs fois.

- Négatif ! Je vais m'en occuper moi-même, après avoir envoyé une note à notre Roi. Et vous Kurotsuchi ? Qu'avez-vous de neuf à me communiquer ?

Le savant s'approcha une pile de papier sous le bras.

- J'ai triangulé les positions des différentes portes privées. Ça n'a pas été facile mais j'aime beaucoup les défis. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'avère que sur la liste de toutes les portes il en manquait cinq. Je me suis amusé à les vérifier un par un. Deux ne sont plus utilisées car elles débouchent dans la zone de Las Noches à Hueco Mundo. Une autre n'est accessible que par Lady Heather. Elle n'apparait pas dans le relevé car elle est en maintenance. Il en restait deux. L'une que notre cher Urahara a créé et qui débouche sur le Rukongai et la dernière dont le point de sortie est le palais de la reine Macaria. Mais cette porte n'est utilisée que par Hadès quand il veut rendre visite à sa fille…

- Donc ?

- J'ai vérifié s'il était accessible depuis Soul Paradise. A part ceux qui débouchaient sur Hueco Mundo ils étaient tous éligibles. J'ai donc vérifié le taux d'énergie spirituelle qui restait dans les passages. Un seul montre une trace d'activité pouvant correspondre à l'époque de la disparition. J'ai aussi comparé les traces d'énergie spirituelle avec ma banque de données personnelles.

- Et ?

- Avant de vous le dire, je tiens à vous préciser que j'ai tout vérifié plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ne pas faire d'erreur, même si faire des erreurs n'est pas du tout dans mes habitudes.

- Capitaine Kurotsuchi, je n'ai pas toute la soirée devant moi…

- Bien. C'est le portail utilisé habituellement par Hadès qui contient de légères particules spirituelles de cette Huisin-san…

**

* * *

A/N** : Bya-chan a enfin des réponses. Va-t-il en faire bon usage ? Qui sait ? Je prévois une accélération du tempo dans les chapitres à venir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Happy end j'ai promis, Happy end il y aura.


	30. Chapitre 28

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que problable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A chibi yuya : Merci pour ta review ! Court ? Il est dans la moyenne, enfin il me semble. Je ne regarde pas toujours le compte des mots présents dans mes chapitres… Tu as raison il va en faire bon usage. Après tout c'est Bya-chan, monsieur j'obéis aux règles aveuglément…

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Pas de problème, je me souviens à quel point ça peut embêtant les partiels et les profs qui te filent plein de boulot juste avant. Bingo tu as vu juste au sujet de Macaria et de Thanatos. Fallait bien qu'il obtienne des réponses histoires que je puisse faire avancer la fic, sinon on serait toujours entrain de se demander ce qui se passe.

**

* * *

Chapitre 28:**

**Réflexions.**

PdV Lola/Macaria

Je ne comprends plus rien. Je suis Macaria, reine des Enfers, fille de Hadès et de Perséphone. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun contact avec les Shinigamis de Soul Society avant ces derniers mois. Pourquoi étais-je troublée depuis quelques jours. Avait-ce un rapport avec les derniers visiteurs ? En tout cas le pauvre Thanatos semble être sur les dents. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. De même je ne comprends pas pourquoi son petit frère ne veut pas rentrer à Hélysion. Nyx est folle d'inquiétude et personne n'arrive à la calmer. Enfin ça c'était la dernière fois que j'ai parlé à Père.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'un des Shinigamis me semble familier. Il me semble que quelque part au fin fond de mes souvenirs je le connais, que j'ai partagé beaucoup de choses avec lui, que je tiens à lui et que je suis importante à ses yeux. Mais tout est dans le brouillard. J'ai tenté d'en discuter mais personne ne veut me croire. Selon Thanatos j'ai dû m'imprégner de trop des souvenirs d'une âme. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je refuse de le croire.

J'ai intérêt à tirer cette affaire au clair. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être perturbée juste à un mois du début du festival. Je n'ai pas encore désigné le gardien qui prendra part à la compétition. Mais à chaque fois que j'y pense je vois le visage de ce Shinigamis. Je vois son visage de renard, ses yeux rouges éternellement fermés et son sourire. Je revoyais ses cheveux longs. Pourtant il me semble qu'il avait les cheveux courts. Une espèce de coupe à l'anglaise me criait mon esprit.

J'ai tenté de savoir, j'ai fouillé dans mon esprit mais je ne voyais rien. Une nappe de brouillard semblait obscurcir mes souvenirs les plus lointains. Je revoyais par contre la dernière discussion avec mon Père. Il voulait que je rentre pour passer un peu de temps avec lui et maman. Je me rappelle avoir discuté avec Hypnos. Tout ce qui avait un lien avec les Enfers était présent dans ma mémoire. Mais ce voile me dérangeait. Il donnait l'impression qu'on tentait de me dissimuler quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

PdV Ichimaru.

Nous rentrons. Je ne sais pas comment qualifier notre mission. Echec ou réussite ? Bonne question. Hisagi n'a pas décroché un seul mot depuis que nous sommes entrés dans le tunnel. Urahara était reparti un peu avant nous car il avait des choses à faire dans son laboratoire. De mon côté je n'ai pas cherché à savoir. Il faut dire que mon esprit est plutôt embrumé.

J'ai cru que c'était Lola car elles se ressemblent beaucoup. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas elle. Elle avait les cheveux beaucoup plus longs. Bon ça pousse. Mais une poitrine ne pousse plus à partir d'un moment même quand on devient un habitant des Souls et chez nous pas de chirurgie esthétique. De plus elle n'aurait jamais accepté de se les faire gonfler. Mais ses yeux m'ont troublé. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un de prisonnier derrière eux. Ce sentiment de malaise à durer pendant tout notre entretien. Malgré tout je me sentais à l'aise. J'avais l'impression de la connaître et qu'elle me connaissait car elle n'a pas montré d'étonnement ou de méfiance quant à ma présence. Les autres dirigeants et hauts gradés des différentes Souls hésitent toujours beaucoup avant de parler avec moi. Je ne suis encore que le sale traître pour plusieurs d'entre eux.

C'est ce qui m'a troublé le plus dans cette histoire. Enfin pas tout à fait. Quand j'ai évoqué Lola elle s'est renfermée et c'est limite si elle ne m'a pas jeté dehors. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû la pousser sur ce terrain mais la ressemblance était tellement frappante que je n'avais pas trop le choix. Et puis leurs réactions étaient tellement similaires que je n'avais pas d'autre choix. On aurait dit elle mais prisonnière d'un autre corps. Décidément Macaria est pleine de mystère.

Je ne suis peut-être pas plus avancé mais je sens que Lola et elle sont liées d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je le découvrirai, j'en fais le serment…

PdV Byakuya.

Je ne comprends plus rien. Je vais devenir totalement fou avec cette affaire. Je commence à regretter que Yamamoto n'aie pas fait pression pour que Huisin-san reste ici. Cela nous aurait évité bien des ennuis. Si j'avais su que j'aurais ce genre de crise à régler dès le début de mon mandat je n'aurai jamais accepté de prendre sa place. Une chose est sûre. Si jamais on réussit à récupérer cette jeune femme et qu'on évite le chaos, Ichimaru va l'épouser même si je dois le traîner au temple par sa queue de cheval.

Enfin bref, les Enfers sont impliqués dans cette histoire. Mais pourquoi ? Quel intérêt ont-ils ? Pourquoi une personne aussi insignifiante qu'elle ? Le lieutenant Ise a peut-être vu juste avec son complot mais pourquoi comploter ? Détruire les Souls signifierait la fin du monde. Pas que du notre, également la fin de la vie sur Terre.

Hadès cautionnerait-il ça ? Il est injoignable. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui se passe réellement. Je vais de nuit blanche en nuit blanche. Rien ne va plus. Je vais finir à moitié mourant comme Ukitake. Et là, on ne sera pas aidé du tout.

Je vais être honnête avec moi-même. Je suis totalement paniqué. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tout le monde a le regard tourné vers moi. Je n'ai personne à qui me confier ou à qui demander conseil. Il y aurait bien Sasakibe mais je doute fort qu'il puisse m'être d'un quelconque réconfort. Je suis contraint d'attendre le retour de mes deux équipes. Mais moi en attendant je suis pied et poing lié. Faire une annonce pour ensuite dire que tout n'était qu'un jeu, qu'une blague de mauvais gout… Ma crédibilité en prendrait un coup et la réputation de ma famille également.

Je n'ai pas honte de le dire. Je suis totalement dépassé par les événements. Tout le monde me voit comme quelqu'un d'infaillible et de froid. C'est l'apparence que je donne mais au fond de moi j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Peur que personne ne me croit capable de faire ce travail. J'espère être à la hauteur pour gérer cette crise mais le peu d'informations que nous avons ne me laisse que peu d'espoir. Je sais au moins que je pourrais compter sur Lady Heather. Oh ça ne m'enchante guère de savoir qu'elle a été mise au courant mais au moins je ne suis plus seul.

Note pour plus tard, c'est-à-dire quand la crise sera passée : trouver un moyen de remercier le capitaine Kyoraku…

**

* * *

A/N** : Chapitre intermédiaire. Quand je l'ai écrit ma muse avait décidé de prendre une semaine sabbatique. J'ai alors fait ce que je pouvais pour tenir mon rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Bya-chan est vraiment mais vraiment OOC. A moins que Kubo nous cache cet aspect de sa personnalité…


	31. Chapitre 29

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que probable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Tania : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je fais de mon mieux pour la longueur mais quand j'arrive à la fin de ce que j'ai prévu pour le chapitre, je ne peux que m'arrêter. Ca va être encore un peu lent dans les chapitres suivants mais le coup de collier est pour bientôt. Dès qu'ils auront mis la main sur Hadès… Yep Gin a les cheveux longs. Changement de style radical. En plus je pense que ça lui irait bien…

A chibi yuya : Merci pour ta review ! Pour la longueur, chaque chapitre est prévu pour donner un certain nombre de choses, quand j'ai fait ça je m'arrête. En plus je ne suis pas une fan des chapitres sans fin. J'adore le Bya-chan totalement paniqué. Je me suis marrée comme une tarée en écrivant son passage. Les marier ? Pourquoi pas. Je ne sais pas encore comment ça va finir mais ce sera happy end…

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review! J'ai des chapitres en avance et ce chapitre avec les points de vue a été écrit alors que ma muse était partie en vacances. Donc en théorie y a pas de soucis à se faire pour l'updatage de cette fic. Vi Bya-chan qui angste un peu beaucoup ça m'a bien fait rire sur le coup et puis il est sûrement pas toujours aussi froid qu'un iceberg. Quoique ça expliquerait pourquoi Hisana est tombée malade et est morte.... :p

**

* * *

Chapitre 29:**

**Les pièces commencent à s'imbriquer**

Les deux équipes étaient de retour à Soul Society. Kuchiki Byakuya leur laissa deux jours pour régler les affaires de leur division avant de venir lui faire son rapport dans son manoir. Il ne voulait pas que son lieutenant soit mis au courant de quoi que ce soit tant qu'il n'y avait aucune certitudes.

L'équipe du capitaine Kyoraku fut la première à arriver. Et oui, Nanao les avait quelque peu forcés à se dépêcher car elle voulait que ce soit régler au plus vite. Officiellement car elle avait encore du travail au sein de sa division et officieusement car elle avait d'autres projets qui incluaient la nouvelle madame Hitsugaya. Puis Hisagi et Ichimaru arrivèrent. Urahara, quant à lui, vint avec quelques minutes de retard. Des traces de rouge à lèvre visible sur le col de sa veste de capitaine. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui. Il s'installa, regarda le col du manteau et se mit à rire bêtement.

Byakuya soupira et leur demanda un peu de sérieux car la situation car il avait déjà eu quelques informations d'Urahara par rapport aux Hollows mais il n'en avait pas encore eu de leur petit séjour en Enfer. Mais il choisit de commencer par Soul Island. Il leur expliqua qu'à cause d'une bourde du capitaine de la huitième division ils avaient gagné une alliée en la personne de Lady Heather. Puis il invita Nanao à développer le plan mis en place durant leur séjour dans cette autre Soul.

- Lady Heather possède à Soul Island des ordinateurs très performants. Ses scientifiques sont entrain de calculer le taux de réussite d'une attaque conjointe. Il va sans dire qu'ils s'occupent aussi de savoir pourquoi Huisin-san a été enlevée et par qui. De même, elle a envoyé quelques Shinigamis assurer la sécurité des passages inter dimensionnels les plus fréquentés. Le plan à proprement parlé est de déguiser nos meilleurs guerriers parmi les quinze premiers sièges, lieutenants et troisième siège exclu pour tromper l'ennemi. Ils penseront nous attaquer par surprise alors que ce sera nous. Ses scientifiques sont entrain de développer des kimonos qui masquent notre énergie spirituelle. Lady Heather a décidé également qu'elle serait parmi les soldats. Elle est une excellente combattante. J'ai eu l'occasion de me mesurer à elle. Si l'ennemi est aussi fort que nous pensons, elle nous sera d'une aide précieuse. Par contre elle a dit qu'elle n'allait pas se déguiser. Personne hormis mon capitaine et maintenant vous ne savez que c'est une très bonne combattante. Sa connaissance du kidoh est impressionnante et elle a une technique au sabre que je n'ai encore jamais vue.

- J'ajouterai que Lady Heather et moi-même pouvons nous battre en tandem. Ceci pourrait être l'une de nos bottes secrètes.

Byakuya acquiesça et prit quelques notes. Puis il leur parla des Hollows et du fait que seul Hadès serait en mesure de les anéantir définitivement. Il voulut pas rapidement à autre chose mais Urahara l'interrompit et lui expliqua qu'il en avait parlé avec Minos et ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une expérimentation visant à faire pression sur les âmes pour qu'elles rejoignent les Souls le jour où les véritables Hollows n'existeront plus. Il ajouta que ce projet avait été abandonné bien avant l'accession au trône de Macaria et que théoriquement hormis la reine personne n'avait accès à ce dossier. Mais il avait obtenu de Minos l'envoi d'une copie du dossier si le gardien réussissait à obtenir l'autorisation de le consulter.

Hisagi fut le suivant à s'exprimer. Il avait visité le palais des Enfers dans son intégrité et il n'avait pas trouvé le moindre indice laissant croire qu'il y avait quelque part une cachette secrète. Il insista sur le fait que Rhadamante l'ait emmené faire un tour dans la prison mais il ajouta qu'ils n'étaient pas entrés dans le quartier de haute sécurité car C'était Thanatos qui en avait la charge en ce moment.

- Pourquoi un seul gardien est-il chargé du quartier de haute sécurité ? s'étonna Ichigo qui prenait la parole pour la première fois.

- J'ai posé la même question à Rhadamante. Il m'a expliqué que c'était comme une mesure de sécurité. Quand un gardien fait exploser son énergie spirituelle, il peut faire beaucoup de dégât. Cette énergie suffit à assommer n'importe qui. Même le capitaine Kempachi ne ferait pas le poids. Ils ont donc décidé qu'un seul gardien suffit pour s'en occuper, mais les deux autres ne sont jamais très loin au cas où la situation s'envenimerait.

- Ca veut aussi dire qu'on sera bien embêté si l'on devait se battre contre eux.

- Pas du tout lieutenant Ise. Quand ils libèrent leur énergie, c'est toute leur énergie. Si on réussit à développer un moyen d'amoindrir l'impact de l'explosion, nous aurions alors tout le loisir de les battre car ils ne seront plus en mesure de se défendre. Par rapport aux prisonniers, ils ont des brassards neutralisant en grande partie leur propre énergie donc un gardien, même à plat suffit à les enfermer à nouveau. Maintenant, si vous permettez, je ne pense pas que le problème vienne des gardiens Rhadamante et Minos. Par contre je ne peux pas me prononcer pour Thanatos. Nous ne l'avons pas beaucoup vu.

Kuchiki Byakuya le remercia pour son exposé et il invita Ichimaru à prendre la parole. Ce dernier parla de sa rencontre avec Macaria des espoirs et des doutes qu'il avait quant au comportement de la jeune reine. Kyoraku Shunsui acquiesça et tapotait amicalement l'épaule de son collègue. Il comprenait sa frustration. Quand il eut fini avec son exposé, le capitaine de la huitième division lui murmura que tout finirait par s'arranger.

Tout le monde voyait bien que cette rencontre avait bouleversé l'ancien traître. Même les personnes comme Ichigo et Byakuya qui n'avaient que peu de sympathie pour lui espéraient que tout allait être résolu le plus vite possible.

Byakuya soupira. Il était le dernier. Il savait que ce qu'il avait à dire allait faire l'effet d'une bombe. Il savait que ça remettrait en question une partie de ce qui avait été racontée durant la soirée. Il savait que des personnes voudront savoir pourquoi il ne l'avait pas dit dès le départ. Il savait que s'il l'avait fait, ses invités auraient peut-être omis sans le faire exprès des détails qui avaient leur importance.

Quand il leur annonça que les seuls résidus d'énergie spirituelle avaient été trouvés dans un couloir à usage privé, il vit quelques sourcils se froncer. Et quand il leur avoua qu'il s'agissait du passage personnel d'Hadès et de sa fille, il sentit une très légère fluctuation dans l'énergie spirituelle du capitaine de la troisième. Ce dernier faisait appel à toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas se lever et mettre son poing dans la figure de son patron. Heureusement pour ce dernier qu'Ichigo et Kyoraku avaient vite ceinturé leur collègue.

Hisagi, quant à lui, était debout les yeux dans le vide. Il savait qu'il avait quelque chose à ajouter mais il ne voyait pas quoi. Soudain ça lui revint.

- Capitaine Ichimaru, Thanatos semblait quelque peu inquiet quand il a appris que vous étiez avec Macaria-sama.

Gin détourna son attention et la fixa sur le lieutenant de la neuvième division. Il lui demanda confirmation plusieurs fois. Puis il s'en alla en marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant fort à un je le savais…

**

* * *

A/N** : Tout le monde a toutes les cartes en main. Reste à faire entrer Hadès dans le jeu et le spectacle pourra commencer…


	32. Chapitre 30

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que probable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Il fallait bien ça avant de pouvoir lancer les choses sérieuses. Elles arrivent, pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté… Oh que oui et d'ailleurs tu as raison, ça risque de mal se passer s'il tombe sur un certain capitaine. Même sur n'importe lequel car je pense que tous sont un peu sur les dents à cause de la non relation Lola/Gin…

**

* * *

Chapitre 30:**

**Where is Hadès ? Part 1**

Lady Heather fut prévenue des derniers développements de l'affaire. Tout cela l'inquiéta tellement qu'elle décida de venir à Soul Society avec une partie des soldats qui étaient d'accord pour se battre contre l'ennemi inconnu. Et oui, ils savaient que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond en Enfer mais ils ne savaient pas encore quoi.

Comme tous les jours depuis son arrivée, elle était enfermée dans les bureaux de la première division à la général Kuchiki. Ils discutaient plan de batailles, rédigeaient des lettres pour les autres Souls les prévenant qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas clair qui se profilait et que la sécurité devait être doublée lors du festival. Mais quelque chose angoissait notre brave général plus que la sécurité. Il craignait qu'Ichimaru ne fasse des bêtises du genre provoqué un scandale en débarquant aux Enfers pour accuser l'un des Juges sans avoir de preuves tangibles. L'autre chose était l'absence de réponse du Roi. Enfin bon c'était habituel que ce dernier ne se manifeste pas quand il y avait un souci.

Il avait donc été décidé qu'il tenterait de contacter Hadès malgré l'absence d'autorisation des autorités supérieures. La Chambre des 46 refusait de lui donner le feu vert sans l'accord du Roi. Il était assis à son bureau et Lady Heather s'était installé dans un canapé.

- Vous savez, Kuchiki-sama, si vous voulez je vais dire que c'est moi qui aie contacté Hadès histoire de vous éviter tout problème avec la Chambre des 46 qui, pardonnez-moi, est pleine de vieux croulants que ne savent pas à quoi leur idiotie nous expose.

- Dans ce cas vous allez vous attirer des ennuis. Je ne peux accepter ça.

Lady Heather balaya l'objection d'un revers de la main.

- Pas le moins du monde, très cher. Le conseil des Anciens m'a donné les pleins pouvoirs pour gérer la crise. Ils ne sont pas aussi bouchés que vos Anciens. Au fait, est-ce que quelqu'un surveille le capitaine Ichimaru ?

- Le lieutenant Hitsugaya s'en occupe. Elle le connait mieux que quiconque. Mais vous ne prendrez pas le blâme sur vous. Je m'en occupe.

- Quelle galanterie ! Vous êtes pire que Shunsui. D'ailleurs à son sujet, ce serait bien si vous pouviez le forcer à épouser Ise-san. Les voir se tourner autour me rend malade. Si on les laisse faire, je serai arrière-arrière-grand-mère avant qu'il ne lui passe la bague au doigt.

Byakuya soupira. Lady Heather était vraiment quelqu'un et il était content de la connaître. Il se prit même à penser qu'elle aurait fait une Lady Kuchiki superbe si elle n'avait pas été Gouverneur de Soul Island.

- Je doute fort qu'on puisse influencer le capitaine Kyoraku. Le lieutenant Ise encore moins. Mais pour votre projet je crois que vous feriez mieux de voir avec le capitaine Ukitake. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons nous rendre dans la douzième division. Ils possèdent un terminal qui nous permettrait théoriquement d'entrer en contact avec Olympie et avec un peu de chance Hadès.

Lady Heather lui sourit et le suivit dans dire un mot. Elle en profitait pour admirer la vue et la beauté du quartier des divisions même si selon elle cela ne valait pas Soul Island avec ses lagons et ses plages de sable blanc. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans un bâtiment qui lui colla la chair de poule. Elle regretta presque d'y avoir mis les pieds

Kurotsuchi Mayuri les attendait dans son bureau. Il les salua et leur demanda de prendre place. Il leur expliqua la création de l'appareil en long en large et en travers. Puis il le connecta et leur montra comment l'utiliser puis il s'en alla en leur laissant une liste de fréquence susceptible d'entrer en communication avec Hadès. Byakuya entra la première fréquence dans l'appareil. Il attendit patiemment quelques minutes puis, vu que personne ne se manifestait il changea de fréquence.

Coup de bol, une personne apparut et le dévisagea. Puis elle se mit à crier.

- Hypnos, je sais que c'est toi. Tu as intérêt à ramener tes fesses à Olympie à la vitesse de l'éclair si tu ne veux pas que je vienne te chercher pour te ramener à grand coup de pied dans le derrière.

Byakuya voulut répondre et expliquer qu'il n'était pas la personne en question mais Lady Heather ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle entra une nouvelle fréquence et l'écran vira au noir. Un homme apparut alors à l'écran. La gouverneur de Soul Island décida de prendre les choses en main car le pauvre général était encore tout retourné.

- Ici Lady Heather de Soul Island.

- Poséidon, maître incontesté des Océans. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je suis à la recherche d'Hadès. J'ai une question d'une importance capitale à lui poser. J'aurai voulu savoir si vous pouviez me dire comment entrer en contact avec lui.

- Si c'est par rapport aux Enfers, il faut voir ça avec sa fille : Macaria.

- Le problème concerne justement sa fille. Si ce n'était pas important, croyez bien Poséidon que jamais je n'aurai osé le déranger. Nous avons besoin de lui parler comme nous n'arrivons pas à la joindre, nous avons décidé de voir ça avec l'ancien souverain des Enfers.

Byakuya était horrifié par le mensonge de sa collègue. Il voulut rétablir la vérité mais elle lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de lui lancer un regard plutôt irrité. Poséidon regarda les deux personnes et soupira.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je vais vous mettre en liaison avec son palais à Olympie. Evitez de répondre si vous tombez sur Nyx. Elle est un peu à cran en ce moment. Son plus jeune fils, Hypnos, a disparu.

- A ce sujet, nous sommes déjà tombés sur elle. Et oui elle est à cran.

Poséidon eut l'air navré.

- Dans ce cas je vais vous connecter avec ses quartiers privés. Vous risquez de parler à sa compagne. Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, Perséphone est une femme charmante. Elle vous aidera du mieux qu'elle peut.

Lady Heather et Byakuya le remercièrent. L'écran vira au noir avant de se rallumer et de montrer une pièce recouverte de tentures argentées. Une femme fit son apparition. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs et le teint très pâle.

- Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ? Je suis Perséphone, la compagne d'Hadès. Mon beau-frère m'a prévenu de votre appel.

Byakuya décida de prendre les choses en main.

- Je suis Kuchiki Byakuya, général en chef du Gotei 13 de Soul Society et voici Lady Heather, gouverneur de Soul Paradise. Nous aimerions nous entretenir avec Hadès s'il est disponible. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous sommes tout disposés à l'attendre.

Perséphone soupira.

- Je vais essayer de vous l'amener. Ca risque de prendre longtemps. J'en suis désolée…

**

* * *

A****/N** : Voilà, Hadès va bientôt entrer en jeu. Ca va promettre. Il y aura de l'action, de l'amour, de la haine et ptêtre des morts mais bien entendu un happy ending…


	33. Chapitre 31

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que probable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! La Nyx hystérique est inspiré de quelqu'un que je connais et dont je tairai le nom car rien qu'en l'évoquant je suis sûre qu'elle le saurait… Je crois que j'aime Lady Heather encore plus que cette pauvre Lola…

A Tania : Merci pour ta review ! C'est prévu. Pas de souci à se faire de ce côté. Elle le saura, ne t'inquiète pas et à ce moment ça va saigner. Le pauvre aura le postérieur tellement endolori qu'il ne pourra plus s'asseoir pendant un bon siècle…

A chibi yuya : Merci pour ta review ! Au départ je voulais faire un Poséidon grincheux et tout, mais je me suis dit qu'après Nyx l'hystérique j'allais arrêter de torturer Bya-chan. D'ailleurs ce dernier a bien le droit de se faire des films. J'ai tué sa deuxième épouse dans le tome 2. Faudrait que je lui en trouve une troisième… Tu as raison mais connaissant le zèbre c'est un peu normal que Bya-chan se méfie…

**

* * *

Chapitre 31****:**

**Where is Hadès ? Part 2**

Byakuya et Lady Heather fixaient l'écran noir depuis un petit moment. Si le général ne semblait pas s'ennuyer, la dirigeante de Soul Island ne pouvait s'empêcher de bailler et gigoter. Elle n'avait jamais été habituée à attendre immobile que quelque chose se produise. Elle voyait que ça agaçait son partenaire mais elle ne fit rien pour se calmer. Elle commença à compter les fissures présentes sur les murs et les plafonds de la salle. Heureusement au bout d'une troisième heure d'attente Perséphone réapparut.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Mon époux était avec son frère aîné Zeus et leur père Cronos. Ils faisaient une partie de poker. Depuis qu'ils on découvert ce jeu de mortel ils passent leur temps à y jouer. J'ai eu du mal à le trouver. Ils changent souvent de place car ils savent que je n'approuve pas. Il viendra dès que leur partie sera finie. Encore une petite dizaine de minutes. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce désagrément.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Nous avons tout notre temps.

Si Byakuya ne semblait pas perturber par cette attente supplémentaire. Lady Heather se mit à soupirer de façon plutôt sonore ce qui lui valut un regard courroucé du général du Gotei 13. Elle lui faisait penser de plus en plus au capitaine Kyoraku. Il commençait même à regretter sa venue. Mais il décida de penser à autre chose et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Après tout ils allaient bientôt trouver un moyen d'éclaircir l'épineux problème auquel ils faisaient face.

En effet Hadès arriva devant l'écran pile à la fin du délai imparti. Il fixa ses interlocuteurs et détailla plus particulièrement Lady Heather. Il détacha son regard de la poitrine de la ''jeune'' femme, toussota pour se donner de la contenance et demanda pourquoi des gens d'en-haut cherchaient à lui parler.

- Nous avons un léger problème de Hollows en ce moment et d'après nos recherches ils proviendraient d'une expérience que vous aviez menée puis abandonnée. Nous n'arrivons pas à nous en débarrasser.

Hadès sembla perplexe. Il quitta un court instant la pièce.

- Possible. Quelqu'un a pénétré dans le laboratoire mais rien ne semble avoir disparu. Vu que c'était un employé tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Je vérifierai ça ensuite.

- Merci beaucoup. Mais nous avons un autre problème autrement plus important. Une jeune femme de Soul Paradise a disparu il y a une dizaine d'année et de récentes découvertes portent à croire qu'elle se trouverait aux Enfers. Sa trace s'arrête là-bas. Nous sommes allés sur place mais rien.

- De plus un lieutenant du Gotei 13 a remarqué que Thanatos semblait un peu agité lors de la visite du capitaine Ichimaru. Ce dernier est proche de la disparue.

- Certes mais il y a le festival qui approche donc il se peut qu'il soit tendu à son sujet. Thanatos est encore jeune il ne sait pas encore comment tout fonctionne.

Lady Heather soupira.

- C'est vrai mais dans ce cas pourquoi partir une furie quand il a appris que le capitaine Ichimaru s'entretenait avec votre fille, dont le comportement à quelque peu inquiété le capitaine. Elle a parlé de Soul Paradise de telle façon qu'il a eu l'impression qu'elle y avait déjà été.

Hadès fixa les deux messagers de telle façon qu'ils avaient l'impression d'avoir sorti une bêtise aussi grande que l'égo démesuré du capitaine Kurotsuchi.

- Elle n'y a jamais été. Vous êtes sûrs d'avoir bien compris ??

Byakuya quitta un instant le champ de l'écran puis revint avec un appareil ressemblant fort à un dictaphone. La voix du capitaine Ichimaru et de Macaria emplit les deux pièces. Hadès n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il dut alors se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils n'avaient pas menti et que sa fille se comportait en effet de manière étrange.

- Je ne comprends pas. C'est impossible et pourtant c'est bien sa voix à quelques nuances près.

- Nous ne comprenons pas.

Lady Heather était interloquée.

- Macaria parle habituellement d'une voix égale même dans la colère. Là elle s'est énervée et on l'entend. Jamais on ne l'aurait entendu.

- Il se pourrait que mon subordonné l'a vraiment énervée.

- Non. Jamais elle ne montre ses émotions, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi pour me succéder au lieu de son demi-frère.

Macaria avait donc un demi-frère. Ni Byakuya ni Lady Heather ne le savait. Hadès leur expliqua que seuls les habitants d'Olympie étaient au courant et que les deux enfants quant à eux l'ignoraient. Hadès refusa cependant de leur donner l'identité de son fils caché.

- Vous pensez qu'il peut être la cause de la perturbation des Hollows, pour montrer votre fille n'est pas apte à commander les Gardiens et les Enfers ?

Hadès resta silencieux. Il leur fit un signe de la main et partit. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- J'ai donné des ordres pour qu'un passage soit ouvert jusqu'à Soul Society. Je vais venir pour votre problème de Hollows et on pourra discuter de l'identité de ma fille. Je veux rencontrer la personne avec qui elle a parlé avant de s'emporter d'une telle façon. Les préparatifs vont prendre une journée. Je serai dans le Sereitei après-demain sur les coups de midi.

Il coupa la retransmission. Les deux dirigeants fixaient l'écran noir. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'Hadès vienne en personne pour les Hollows et encore moins pour parler avec Ichimaru. Kuchiki Byakuya sentit monter une migraine d'une intensité sans pareille. Elle n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il attrapa après avoir donné des ordres pour que tout Soul Society soit prête à accueillir le dirigeant étranger. Le pire fut de convaincre Zaraki de ne pas envoyer les trois quart de sa division à l'hôpital dans les semaines à venir car ils risquaient d'avoir besoin de toutes les forces disponibles…

Quant à Lady Heather, elle retourna à Soul Island pour revenir quelques heures plus tard avec les soldats ayant accepté de se battre au côté de la Soul Society. Un papillon fut envoyé à Soul Paradise pour demander à ce que le Roi Meisterman soit présent car, après tout, il était lui aussi concerné par cette histoire. La personne disparue était bien une résidente de sa Soul…

**

* * *

A/N** : Hadès arrive…. Tout se met en mouvement… Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai été pas mal occupée pendant les fêtes.


	34. Chapitre 32

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que probable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Oui il débarque enfin. Il était temps. Normal ils ont été élevés ensemble. J'aurai peut-être du en faire un couple mais Nanao m'aurait assommée à coup de livre… J'aime plus Lady Heather à cause de son côté fantasque. Cela ne veut pas dire que je déteste Lola bien au contraire. Vu qu'on la voit peu, elle a un peu perdu la place qu'elle occupait dans mon cœur.

A chibi yuya : Merci pour ta review ! Ils se doutent que c'est probablement elle, mais bon les faire l'illumination maintenant n'est pas marrant. Gin l'aurait assurément su, d'ailleurs il en a la conviction. Pauvre Bya-chan et oui Lady Heather va assurément bien s'amuser quand il y aura de l'action…

A Tania : Merci pour ta review ! Ben oui, faut bien qu'ils s'occupent ces pauvres petits Dieux… J'avais surtout envie de faire rire avec ça. Son demi-frère ? Mystère mais pourtant il me semble que c'est facile à deviner…

**

* * *

Chapitre 32:**

**Hadès is here**

C'était l'enfer. Et ce n'était pas un jeu de mots bidon. Les pauvres Shinigamis couraient dans tous les sens. Ils se rentraient dedans, se prenaient la tête pour des broutilles, oubliaient la moitié des choses à faire. Le général Kuchiki n'en pouvait plus. Entre l'arrivée d'Hadès à gérer et le roi de Soul Paradise à distraire, sans oublier garder la leader de Soul Island en laisse, cette dernière cherchant absolument à caser son ami d'enfance avec sa lieutenant, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il ne fallait oublier qu'il devait faire attention au capitaine Ichimaru. Même si la lieutenant Hitsugaya Rangiku le gardait à l'œil, il fallait quand même qu'il mette en place des protections lui interdisant d'utiliser les différents passages…

Il était également frustrant de ne pas savoir exactement quand l'ancien souverain des Enfers allait arriver. Oh il leur avait bien indiqué une date précise mais il avait été dans l'incapacité de s'y tenir car il allait d'abord essayer de calmer Nyx qui devenait de plus en plus folle plus les jours passaient. Il voulait également s'assurer que ses frères allaient garder un œil sur leur père. Ce dernier devenait un peu gâteux avec les millénaires… Et puis, bien sûr il y avait son épouse. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner sans lui laisser des instructions précises sur la gestion de son palais à Olympie. Et puis il devait faire ses valises et sélectionner les gens qui l'accompagneront. Ces choses-là ne se faisaient pas en claquant des doigts. Elles requéraient temps et patience.

Enfin bref, il arriva et c'était tout ce qui importait. Savoir qu'Hanataro et ses subordonnés n'avaient pas fini d'accrocher les guirlandes de fleurs ou encore qu'Ikkaku avait décidé qu'il était grand temps pour Nému de connaître l'extase tandis que les autres membres de leurs divisions respectives s'embêtaient à préparer l'arrivée d'une personne encore plus importante que leur Roi ne gênait personne. Enfin bon personne n'avait remarqué l'absence de la lieutenant de la douzième division et du troisième siège de la onzième.

Hadès arriva par le seul passage qui n'avait pas encore été sécurisée pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'agissait d'un passage qu'il avait fait créer juste pour cette occasion. Il fut accueilli par tout le Gotei13 qui était arrivé en catastrophe. Mais Hadès s'en fichait. Il se vantait d'être un marrant dans l'âme et voir des Shinigamis débarquer en courant, cheveux en batailles, uniformes mal ajustés ou encore paille dans les cheveux le faisait bien rire. Ce moment de délire ne dura qu'un court instant. Il reprit son sérieux de façon presque imperceptible. Il alla salua les dirigeants des trois Souls et fit un vague geste de la main aux autres soldats présents.

Les quatre leaders s'éclipsèrent aussi vite que possible. Ils avaient pas mal de choses à régler. Les capitaines qui étaient encore sur place rassemblèrent leur troupe et partirent s'entraîner car, après tout, la venue de l'ancien roi des Enfers voulait dire qu'une bataille était proche. Les seules personnes à rester sur place furent la capitaine Kurotsuchi et sa fille. Mais nous allons passer cet épisode sous silence car un Mayuri en colère n'était pas quelque chose de beau à voir.

Donc Hadès, Lady Heather, le Roi Meisterman et Kuchiki Byakuya s'étaient enfermés dans la salle de réunion de la première division. Après les présentations d'usage, le général Kuchiki projeta l'entrevue entre Macaria et le capitaine Ichimaru ainsi que toutes les réunions et entrevues privées portant sur Huisin Lola et le problème des Hollows. Hadès soupira et confirma que jamais sa fille n'avait parlé de la sorte.

- Où est le capitaine Ichimaru ? Je voudrais lui parler.

- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions discuter de tous nos soucis et ensuite je vous conduirai à lui. Vous savez cette affaire le bouleverse complètement.

- Certes. Pour les Hollows, ce sont bien des Hollows expérimentaux. Personne hormis ma fille n'aurait pu les libérer. Elle est la seule à connaître le code d'accès à la salle où les prototypes ont été scellés. Le problème est le suivant. Je me suis rendu dans cette salle et les Hollows créés à mon époque y sont encore. Les plans ont par contre disparu. Théoriquement n'importe qui a pu en refaire. Cependant ils portent une trace infime de l'énergie de leur créateur. Attrapez-en un sans le réduire en poussière et comparer l'énergie émise à la banque de données que je vous ai amenée. Vous aurez votre créateur.

- Par contre que faire pour le festival ? Je suis sensé épouser ma fiancée le premier jour dans une cérémonie grandiose. Tout est déjà prêt, les invitations ont été lancées.

- Roi Meisterman, votre union n'est compromise que si nous ne trouvons pas qui a volé mes Hollows expérimentaux et qui a décidé de remplacer ma fille par cette vague copie. Plus je vois cette personne, plus je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ma fille.

- Vous pensez qu'on arrivera tout régler avant le festival ? C'est qu'il ne reste qu'un bon mois.

- Ma mignonne, j'ai tout mon personnel à Olympie qui travaille sur ce petit problème. Je dois dire que ce sont les meilleurs des meilleurs. Donc oui il y a de fortes chances que nous en ayons fini avant le festival.

Byakuya soupira. Ils discutèrent encore un peu des Hollows avant d'embrayer sur Macaria. Mais ils firent face à un mur. Il voulait que le capitaine Ichimaru soit présent, ce qui n'enchantait guère Byakuya. Et oui, c'était un ancien traître et pas la personne la plus fiable qui soit, mais bon il s'inclina et sortit un court instant pour le faire chercher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le dit capitaine entra dans la salle tout en attachant ses cheveux avec un ruban noir. Il sourit à l'assemblée et fit un clin d'œil au roi de Soul Paradise avant de prendre place.

- Vous êtes le capitaine Ichimaru, je suppose ?

Ce dernier acquiesça.

- Avez-vous un portrait de la personne disparue ?

Ichimaru sortit un cadre photo des replis de son kimono. Il se leva et l'apporta à l'ancien souverain des Enfers. Ce dernier faillit le faire tomber tellement il fut choqué par ce qu'il vit.

- C'est ma fille avec des cheveux courts. La ressemblance est vraiment frappante. Je n'aurai cru cela possible. Néanmoins il y a quelques différences au niveau de l'expression du visage qui ne trompe pas. Votre disparue et l'usurpatrice sont la même personne.

- Ben ça j'le savais. J'l'ai senti dès qu'on s'est vu mais elle semble ne pas se souvenir de qui elle est. Quelqu'un la manipule. Mais je ne vois pas qui pourrait faire ça. Je n'ai jamais réussi à la manipuler de cette façon alors que, si vous connaissez mon pédigrée, la manipulation est l'une de mes spécialités… Elle a un esprit à toute épreuve.

Kuchiki Byakuya soupira. Meisterman-sama esquissa un sourire. Lady Heather lui fit un sourire ultrabright. Hadès, quant à lui, semblait plus que perplexe. Il avait la tête baissée, plongé dans d'intenses réflexions. Soudain il releva la tête.

- Je ne vois qu'une personne qui pourrait faire ça. Cette personne est…

Soudain la porte fut ouverte par Chojiro Sasakibe. Il avait l'air vraiment soucieux…

**

* * *

A/N** : Hadès est là. Tout va avancer plus rapidement. Mais le souci principal est le suivant : Pourquoi Sasakibe a-t-il débarqué comme ça durant la réunion ?


	35. Chapitre 33

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que probable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A chibi yuya : Merci pour ta review ! Du tout… C'est la Terre qui est attaquée par des Hollows de synthèse et les passages sont sécurisés pour éviter toutes invasions ou départs non programmés. Et Oui Gin est de retour et ça risque de donner…

A Tania : Merci pour ta review ! Pourquoi ? Mais parce que j'avais envie de le faire venir… Enfin bon la raison sera connue dans le chapitre. Bya-chan est optimiste car j'étais d'humeur optimiste quand j'ai écrit le chapitre. Si je l'avais écris la semaine dernière ( et oui j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance) il aurait été plus sombre. Bleu ? J'ai longtemps hésité et j'ai pris le noir pour rappeler un peu son ancienne noirceur…

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review! Elle me fait très plaisir. Oh oui, le kidnapper va regretter d'avoir osé s'attaquer à la femme chère au coeur de ce brave Gin. Je ne sais même pas s'il va être entier ou pas. J'hésite encore. Vu que j'ai promis du happy ending, elle reviendra certainement en un seul morceau. Ptêtre quelques blessures, à voir... L'histoire Ikkaku/Nému/Mayuri sera "développer" plus tard juste pour donner des nouvelles et cela n'influera pas sur ce qui va se passer.

**

* * *

Chapitre 33:**

**Premier pas vers la solution finale**

Soudain la porte fut ouverte par Chojiro Sasakibe. Il avait l'air vraiment soucieux…

Il était à bout de souffle. Byakuya fronça les sourcils en le voyant. Il se leva et invita son lieutenant à lui faire part de ce qui le bouleversait.

- Nous n'avons plus de Darjeeling mon capitaine. Je ne peux décemment pas vous servir les muffins que j'ai faits avec du thé vert.

Le pauvre général sentit une horrible migraine pointer le bout de son nez et le rire plus que bruyant du roi de Soul Paradise n'arrangea pas la situation. Il renvoya plutôt sèchement son lieutenant et lui ordonna d'aller nettoyer les égouts avec les membres de la quatrième division pendant deux semaines. Ichimaru ne put s'empêcher de pouffer mais il se ressaisit rapidement car il n'avait mais alors aucune envie de subir le même sort.

Lady Heather qui était bien restée silencieuse pendant toute cette affaire toussota et rappela qu'ils étaient réunis pour faire en sorte que le festival ait lieu.

- Seigneur Hadès, je pense que nous donner le nom de votre fils illégitime serait un bon début. Nous pourrions ainsi voir s'il a pu être en contact avec votre fille avant que la jeune Lola ne disparaisse.

Hadès gigota sur sa chaise. Il semblait mal à l'aise. Il se reprit, fixa la porte. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de ses interlocuteurs et en particulier celui du capitaine Ichimaru.

- Il s'agit de Thanatos. J'ai eu une aventure avec Nyx alors que Perséphone était enceinte de Macaria. Je regrette beaucoup d'autant plus qu'elle avait déjà un fils, Hypnos, et elle n'avait pas beaucoup de moyen pour en élever un deuxième. J'ai dû lui donner une position à la cour infernale. Je pense que Thanatos a toujours su qu'il était mon fils et qu'il a toujours voulu attirer mon attention…

Ichimaru ne disait rien. Il se contentait de fixer le mur en face de lui. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait totalement oublié ce qui se passait autour de lui. Mais un observateur attentif aurait remarqué qu'il fronçait les sourcils et que sa mâchoire était plus crispée que d'habitude.

- Ouais ben ce Thanatos semble pas être clair. Pour le peu qu'j'l'ai vu il m'a pas inspiré confiance. Chuis d'avis qu'on débarque en force aux Enfers et qu'on défonce tout ceux qui se mettent sur notre chemin.

Pour appuyer ses propos il se leva et frappa la table de son poing. Lady Heather s'empressa de plussoyer. Il fallut l'intervention du roi Meistermann pour calmer le jeu.

- L'idée est tentante. Mais n'oubliez pas que nous serons en terrain inconnu. Il aura l'avantage. De plus rien ne nous prouve qu'il est vraiment à l'origine de cette sale affaire. Ne soyez pas trop hâtif dans votre jugement. Il se peut qu'il soit lui aussi manipulé. D'ailleurs Seigneur Hadès, vous nous avez dit qu'Hypnos pouvait manipuler les gens. Il serait donc le mieux placé pour être à la tête de la conspiration.

- Certes mais ce pauvre Hypnos est très niais. Il ne pourrait jamais monter une opération de cette envergure tout seul. Thanatos peut le faire. Je le connais bien. Rhadamante m'est trop loyal. Minos est hors course également car nous avons grandi ensemble. Si la menace doit vraiment venir des Enfers alors Thanatos est notre homme.

- Comment vérifier votre théorie, votre excellence ?

- Capturez un Hollow artificiel et analyser son énergie résiduelle. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment. De mon côté je me rendrai en Enfer pour une visite surprise. Je verrai bien les réactions du personnel lors de ma venue. Capitaine Ichimaru, je sais à quel point il est frustrant de se retrouver coincer sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour aider la personne à laquelle on tient. Je tiens à vous dire que je m'engage personnellement à tout mettre en œuvre pour que votre amie vous soit rendue saine et sauve.

Ichimaru grogna un vague merci avant de demander l'autorisation de se retirer et de s'occuper de la capture du Hollows. Byakuya acquiesça. Mais il lui ordonna de prendre avec lui plusieurs soldats dont la lieutenant de la dixième division. Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Quand la porte se ferma derrière lui, il soupira. Dans la salle, par contre, la situation restait tendue. Un silence électrique s'était installé.

- Saine et sauve ? Vous prenez des risques Hadès-sama.

- Je le sais, général Kuchiki. Mais d'après les dossiers dont je dispose, c'est une jeune femme forte. Tant que l'ennemi ne nous suspecte pas de connaître la vérité elle ne risque rien. Si vous voulez mon avis, vous avez beaucoup de chance. Si personne ne s'était inquiété pour cette jeune personne, nous serions tous dans la merde jusqu'au cou, si vous me pardonnez cette expression. Je compte rester encore un jour ou deux pour voir ce qui se passe avec ces Hollows et ensuite je me rendrai directement en Enfer. Je vous tiendrai bien évidemment au courant.

Les dirigeants acquiescèrent. Ils semblaient un peu soulagés. La situation commençait à se décanter et ils avaient même un suspect principal, suspect qui s'avérait vraiment être l'ennemi mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas encore.

Hadès passa le reste de la journée à visiter le Sereitei et les premiers quartiers du Rukongai. Il passa du bon temps. Mais son apparente décontraction, une inquiétude muette montait. Pourrait-il tenir sa promesse ? Qu'était devenue sa fille ? Et pourquoi Thanatos s'était retourné contre eux ?

**

* * *

A/N** : Je m'excuse envers tous les fans de ce brave Sasakibe mais je voulais introduire un petit moment comique. Toutes les pièces du puzzle sont à leur disposition. Ils ne leur reste plus qu'à les emboiter et le tour est joué…


	36. Chapitre 34

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que probable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Sasakibe c'était mon quart d'heure de folie. J'avais envie de mettre un peu d'humour. Tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite. Par contre je ne garantis pas de grande scène d'action car je ne suis pas trop douée pour ça…

A Tania : Merci pour ta review ! Je sais je suis vilaine… Au départ c'était une attaque mais j'ai changé d'avis. On aura assez de sérieux par la suite alors un petit écart ne va pas faire de mal. Pour le reste je ne peux pas trop en dire, ça gâcherait la surprise…

**

* * *

Chapitre 34:**

**Ici petits Hollows venez nous voir…**

Ichimaru était assis sur le toit d'une maison. Il regardait le soleil se coucher. Histugaya Rangiku se tenait derrière lui. Devoir surveiller son ex-amant et meilleur ami ne l'arrangeait pas beaucoup mais elle faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Elle pouvait au moins passer du temps avec lui. Elle avait tenté de lui parler, de le rassurer, de lui dire que tout irait bien mais il avait fait la sourde oreille et avait préféré s'installer tranquillement pour attendre qu'un Hollow ou deux ne vienne se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Avant de partir il était passé par la douzième division où il fut accueilli par une Nému en piteux état. Elle le guida dans le laboratoire de son père avant de repartir vaquer à ses occupations. Ichimaru ressortit quelques heures plus tard, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il rejoignit alors le portail où l'attendait la lieutenant de la dixième division. Il partit en trombe, elle le suivit mais ne le trouva pas à l'arrivée. Il ne la rejoignit que quelques minutes plus tard puis il se posa sur ce toit dont il ne bougea plus.

Son amie commençait à trouver le temps long d'autant plus qu'il ne faisait rien pour attraper le Hollow qui leur permettrait d'avancer dans leur quête.

- Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie Gin, mais ne devrions-nous pas partir à la chasse ? Je pensais que tu voulais en finir rapidement, et là, on ne risque pas de rentrer ce soir ou cette nuit.

Ichimaru se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Puis il plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Chut… Admire le soleil qui se couche. Profite de ce spectacle.

- Mais la mission…

- T'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai tout prévu.

Il reporta son attention sur le soleil couchant. Rangiku, voyant qu'elle ne tirait rien de plus de lui, prit place à ses côtés. Ils admirèrent le coucher de soleil en silence puis soudainement, le capitaine de la troisième division se leva et fit signe à son accompagnatrice de le suivre. Ils shunpoèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de se retrouver au dessus d'un bois bordant l'un des parcs de Karakura. Il montra un point dans une petite clairière à son amie avant de descendre.

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite cage d'énergie spirituelle dans laquelle se trouvait un Hollow. La bête se débattait et poussait des hurlements de douleur à chaque fois qu'elle heurtait l'un des barreaux de sa prison. Eusse-t-il été un être dénué de toute malignité Rangiku aurait eu pitié de lui.

- Tu vois j'avais tout prévu. Chuis allé à la douzième et j'ai demandé à notre savant fou préféré de me prêter quelques gadgets pour attraper ces saletés. J'en ai planqués dans tous les endroits où elles aiment apparaître. Reste plus qu'à prélever un peu de leur énergie et le tour est joué. Ensuite bien sûr je vais me faire un plaisir de nous débarrasser d'eux. Ils n'ont pas leur place ici.

- Euh comment t'as fait ? Le capitaine Kurotsuchi ne prête jamais ses inventions ?

- Bah disons que je sais certaines choses et qu'il veut pas trop que ça se sache. Je te laisse prélever son énergie puis on le liquide et on passe au piège suivant.

Ils enchaînèrent les pièges durant toute la nuit et ils regagnèrent Soul Society au petit matin. Ils furent accueilli par le général et les autres souverains qui les suivirent en procession jusqu'à la douzième division. Kurotsuchi les attendait et les guida vers son laboratoire. Il prit les fioles des mains de la lieutenant de la dixième division et il les introduisit dans un appareil étrange qui se mit à émettre un bruit agréable une fois mis en marche.

L'attente se passa dans un silence quasi religieux. Lady Heather commença à s'impatienter au bout de quelques minutes. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort et le pauvre Kuchiki Byakuya en savait quelque chose. Il lui lança plusieurs regards sombres pour lui indiquer d'arrêter de se dandiner. Elle les ignora et commença à parler chiffon avec le roi Meisterman. Dépité, il chercha de l'aide en la personne d'Hadès mais ce dernier était en grande discussion avec le capitaine de la douzième qui, pour une fois, semblait heureux de papoter avec quelqu'un. Il ne lui restait plus que ces deux subordonnés. Pas de chance pour lui Histugaya Rangiku s'était endormie sur une chaise et Ichimaru jouait avec son zanpakuto. Il soupira et reporta son attention sur les lumières clignotant sur le tableau de commande de l'appareil. Il avait hâte que tout cela s'arrête. Comme pour exaucer ses prières, l'appareil se mit à faire un bruit strident encore plus désagréable que le bruit qu'il faisait avant.

Kurotsuchi abandonna Hadès pour récupérer les feuilles qui commençaient à sortir de son imprimante. Il les parcourut du regard avant de faire son compte rendu.

- Madame, Messieurs, la plupart des Hollows analysés étaient des Hollows normaux. Mais il y avait quand même une dizaine de Hollows artificiel dans le lot. Nous avons donc un résultat. Deux résultats si on exclut les Hollows normaux. Il s'avère que deux personnes différentes ont créé des Hollows. Néanmoins je dois avouer que je préfèrerais refaire des tests car un résultat est totalement surprenant…

- Kurotsuchi ne nous faites pas attendre d'avantage !

- Bien général. L'énergie résiduelle provient d'Aizen et de Thanatos. Thanatos je comprends mais Aizen, ça me dépasse totalement d'autant plus que ces traces sont infimes et présentes dans les Hollows artificiels. Or nous savons tous qu'il est mort, exécuté par le général Yamamoto en personne.

Ichimaru avait rangé son zanpakuto et s'approcha du groupe.

- Aizen bossait avec quelqu'un. A chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient le bigleux et moi on était envoyé en mission. Donc j'suppose qu'il avait des liens avec cette enflure de Thanatos. Maintenant qu'on sait que c'est lui on pourrait ptêtre aller lui faire sa fête ?

Hadès qui était resté silencieux s'avança et prit la parole.

- Certes vous avez votre réponse, mais je préfère d'abord me rendre sur place pour voir où en est la situation et surtout pour localiser ma fille et mettre en sûreté la jeune femme qui a du prendre sa place. Arrangez l'ouverture d'un portail pour ce soir et connectez-moi avec Olympie.

Lady Heather et le roi Meisterman demandèrent également à être connecté à leur Soul. Byakuya, quant à lui, fit rassembler les hauts gradés des treize divisions sur la colline du Sokyoku…

**

* * *

A/N** : Youpi un peu de mouvement. En principe ça n'arrêtera plus jusqu'à la fin où l'on pourra enfin souffler. Je suis d'ailleurs entrain de cogiter à une autre histoire mettant en scène Hisagi Shuuhei et Kotetsu Isane…


	37. Chapitre 35

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que probable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review. Bah Aizen ayant été le petit toutou du grand méchant pas beau c'est un peu logique de retrouver des résidus de son énergie spirituelle. J'aimerai pas du tout être à la place de Bya-chan je serai devenue dingue depuis longtemps… Oh pour l'instant c'est un One-shot le Hisagi Isane. S'il a du succès je verrai pour une fic à chapitre

A Chibi yuya : Merci pour ta review. Oh pour le titre je pensais à un chant de Noël (Venez mes enfants). Mais bon sachant que c'est Gin qui s'y colle ben le côté pervers est possible aussi. Ouais pauvre Bya-chan il ne lui restait plus que les clignotants pour passer le temps..

**

* * *

Chapitre 35:**

**Hadès aux Enfers**

Le soleil s'était depuis longtemps couché quand Hadès franchit le passage le conduisant droit aux Enfers. Il n'avait pas tenu à emmener toute sa suite. Seuls quatre soldats l'accompagnaient. Après tout ce n'était qu'une visite de courtoisie pour savoir comment allait sa chère et tendre fille. Il arriva par un portail inconnu et par conséquent il fut accueilli par plusieurs soldats qui pointèrent leur lance sur lui. Les pauvres bougres réalisant leur erreur après un court moment se prosternèrent au pied de leur ancien leader tout en s'excusant sans arrêt.

Hadès rit un court instant avant de demander à voir les Gardiens et sa fille en particuliers. Certains gardes semblaient embêtés par cette requête mais ils le guidèrent néanmoins vers les appartements de leur reine. Ils croisèrent Minos qui apostropha son vieil ami, lui demandant de venir plus tard dans ses quartiers pour boire un coup. Les deux autres gardiens ne furent pas croisés mais cela ne l'étonna guère. Après tout il fallait bien que l'un d'entre eux reste au tribunal. L'autre se reposait sans doute ou complotait.

Il arriva devant les grandes portes menant aux appartements de sa fille. Il demanda aux gardes de le laisser et de ne rien dire à Rhadamante et Thanatos. Il voulait leur faire une surprise. Bien que sceptiques, ils acceptèrent et se retirèrent. Hadès entra donc sans frapper. Il passa le vestibule et entra dans ce qui servait de salon. Sa fille regardait par la fenêtre. Elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu son père entrer. Mais au bout d'un moment elle sentit sa présence et se retourna. Hadès la dévisagea un court instant.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Père vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Je suis votre fille unique Macaria. Je n'attendais pas votre visite. Est-ce que Mère vous accompagne ?

Hadès renifla et jeta un regard dédaigneux à la jeune femme.

- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas ma fille. Vous êtes Lola Huisin, fille de Georges Huisin, morte transpercée par un zanpakuto il y a déjà un siècle en voulant sauver la vie d'Ichimaru Gin, capitaine de la troisième division du Gotei 13 à Soul Society. Endroit où vous avez vécu avant de repartir pour Soul Paradise à cause d'une erreur dans la répartition des âmes.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Puis, soudain, elle se prit la tête entre les mains et commença à gémir. Hadès s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille avant de la relâcher. La jeune femme acquiesça et Hadès sortit de la pièce. Il était plutôt fier de lui. Il avait rompu le sort à moitié pour faciliter la tâche à l'équipe de sauvetage. Elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs et son identité sans pour autant en avoir vraiment conscience. Il avait juste légèrement déchiré le voile qui cachait sa réelle personnalité.

Il quitta la pièce et décida de faire un petit tour du côté du tribunal. Il y croisa le vieux Charon qui se plia littéralement en deux pour le saluer et qui se mit à le suivre comme un petit toutou sous le regard amusé de Rhadamante qui terminait d'étudier un dossier. Les trois hommes passèrent quelques instants ensemble. Le Gardien le pressa de questions, voulant absolument savoir pourquoi il était venu sans s'annoncer avec seulement quatre soldats pour assurer sa protection. Hadès lui promit de lui expliquer plus tard car il avait besoin de voir Thanatos. Il prétexta les crises d'hystérie de Nyx pour ne pas trop éveiller de soupçons. Le Gardien le dirigea vers la salle des archives.

Quelques minutes plus tard Hadès y entra. Thanatos sursauta en sentant l'énergie de son ancien patron emplir la pièce. Hadès ne perdit pas une seule miette de ses réactions.

- Bonjour mon petit Thanatos, je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger. Ta mère commence à nous rendre tous fous. Si tu savais où se cache ton grand frère se serait bien de lui dire de rentrer. Même Arès commence à perdre patience et tu le connais. S'il explose Olympie va s'en souvenir longtemps.

Thanatos sourit et promit de faire de son mieux pour retrouver son grand frère, de dix mois plus âgé que lui.

- Il vous fallait autre chose altesse ? Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas descendu juste pour me parler de mon frère.

- En effet. Je suis allé voir ma fille et je l'ai trouvée un peu étrange.

- C'est vrai. Depuis qu'on a reçu des visites fréquentes de gens de Soul Society, Macaria semble troublée. Elle refuse de parler. Je pense que vous devriez l'envoyer en vacances chez Demeter une fois le festival passé.

- Merci pour le conseil. J'ai une autre question pour toi. Tu sais que j'ai travaillé sur des Hollows artificiels et que le projet a été gelé. Les plans ont disparu et ce sont ces Hollows qui sèment la panique sur Terre.

- Oh je ne sais pas comment cela est possible. En tout cas personne d'ici n'a pas prendre les plans. Les entrées et sorties sont très contrôlées.

- Je n'accuse personne d'ici mais des recherches avancées me laissent à penser que le traître Aizen Sosuke, celui qui avait colonisé le Hueco Mundo s'en est emparé avant de se faire tuer par ses supérieurs. Mais comme il n'aurait jamais pu entrer à Olympie seul, je suis forcé d'admettre qu'il y a un traître dans nos rangs.

Thanatos déglutit. Hadès le remarqua et sourit intérieurement. Il pouvait maintenant faire usage de son pouvoir psychique pour savoir exactement ce qui se passait la jolie petite tête de son fils.

- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu es dévoué à ma fille. Je pensais plus à Minos. Je sais qu'il aurait bien voulu prendre ma place. S'il te plaît ne dit rien à ce sujet. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Même Rhadamante ne doit rien savoir. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter pour rien.

Le plus jeune gardien soupira et baissa d'avantage sa garde. Il était à mille lieux de se douter que son père avait mis la main sur toutes ses pensées, souvenirs et projets. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point son manque de réaction l'avait perdu. Mais Hadès, lui, le savait. Il n'avait pas reçu le poste de responsable des Morts pour rien. Il avait toujours été le meilleur être divin quand il fallait juger de la noirceur d'une âme.

Père et fils continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres. Puis l'ancien leader repartit pour aller rendre visite à son plus ancien ami. Il ne resta pas longtemps. Il fallait qu'il retourne à Soul Society pour aider à coordonner le plan de sauvetage et surtout pour prévenir toutes les autres Souls d'un danger imminents. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes soient impliquées dans cette affaire. Ils étaient déjà trop nombreux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir d'autres Ichimaru Gin dans les jambes. Il avait sondé son esprit et il avait vu toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurées et toute l'affection qu'il avait pour la jeune femme. Il avait vu quel sort il réservait à son kidnappeur. Et il était loin de l'envier.

**

* * *

A/N** : Pas trop d'action, mais bon on voit Hadès en action. Il se foule pas de trop mais au moins il a pu récolter des informations qui seront sans doute utiles pour la suite des évènements… Précision pour la fic Hisagi/Isane. Il s'agit d'un One-Shot. Une fic à plusieurs chapitres suivra peut-être…


	38. Chapitre 36

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que probable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

_

* * *

_A Séléné : Merci pour ta review. Hadès est pas mal comme personnage. Un sacré petit filou. Ce sont souvent ces personnes les plus dangereuses. Ichimaru qui se venge, c'est sûr cette scène sera écrite. Le reste de la bataille on verra, les scènes de baston ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Enfin on verra bien…

A Chibi yuya : Merci pour ta review! Face au pouvoir psychique de Papa, fiston fait pas le poids... C'est pas un Dieu pour rien. Oh ben on va dire qu'il sera salement amoché. J'en dis pas plus...

**

* * *

Chapitre 36:**

**Préparation.**

Quand Hadès regagna le Sereitei et son appartement dans le quartier des visiteurs de marque il était déjà tard. Il avait pensé réunir tout le monde pour leur donner des explications mais après réflexions il avait décidé d'attendre le lendemain. De cette façon il pourrait remettre toutes ses idées en place sans craindre de laisser quelque chose qu'il voulait garder secret s'échapper. Il prit des notes et rédigea un petit dossier. Puis il appela un domestique et lui demanda de transmettre le petit tas de parchemin au général Kuchiki. Le domestique se dépêcha d'obéir.

Kuchiki Byakuya était assis dans son jardin sous un cerisier. Il lisait un parchemin à la lueur d'une bougie. C'était quelque chose qu'il aimait beaucoup faire. C'était aussi l'un des rares moments où il avait la paix. Personne ne venait jamais le déranger. C'est pour ça qu'il vit d'un très mauvais œil l'approche d'un employé de sa division. Ce dernier salua son patron et lui donna le tas de parchemin à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de s'éclipser tout aussi rapidement. Le pauvre général soupira et posa sa lecture pour examiner ce qu'on venait si gentiment de lui apporter. A peine eut-il fini sa lecture qu'il fit envoyer des papillons à toutes les personnes concernées par la crise liée au festival.

Le lendemain matin tout ce beau petit monde se retrouva dans la salle de réception de la première division. Certains étaient plus réveillés que d'autres, certains dormaient encore à moitié. Mais au moins ils avaient tous répondu présent. Kuchiki Byakuya les salua mais ne s'excusa pas de les avoir fait venir d'aussi bonne heure. Il ne leur expliqua rien mais céda sa place à Hadès qui était de loin le plus réveillé de tous.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous faire lever d'aussi bonne heure. Nous n'avons plus vraiment de temps à perdre. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore au courant je reviens d'une visite éclaire aux Enfers. La situation n'est pas encore vraiment catastrophique. Nous avons de la chance. Ils ne savent pas encore que nous les suspectons. Tout d'abord une nouvelle plus ou moins bonne. J'ai vu Lola Huisin. J'ai parlé avec elle. Son esprit a été assombri par de l'hypnose. Je me suis arrangé pour déchirer le voile masquant sa véritable identité. A elle maintenant de finir le travail et de redevenir la personne qu'elle est réellement. Concernant la réelle Macaria j'ai senti son énergie mais très faiblement. Elle doit se trouver dans les prisons du palais. Je n'en suis pas sûr. J'ai préféré ne pas demander à les voir pour éviter tout ennui. Je sais que vous êtes surtout intéressés par l'identité du traître. La plupart s'en doute déjà mais je vais le confirmer. Il s'agit de Thanatos, qui n'est autre que mon fils…

Une clameur commençait à enfler dans la salle. Kuchiki Byakuya soupira et voulut rappeler tout le monde à l'ordre, mais quelqu'un d'inattendu fut plus rapide que lui.

- Vous allez la boucler bande de cons !!!! Si vous la fermez pas j'vais m'occuper d'vous botter le cul !!!

Le capitaine de la onzième division s'était redressé et toisait la foule d'un air mauvais. Il était question d'une possible baston et ça il ne voulait absolument pas le rater. Hadès lui adressa un signe de la main en guise de remerciement et continua son petit speech.

- Donc Thanatos est derrière cette affaire. J'ai réussi à sonder son esprit. Pour l'instant il est sûr que tout se passe selon son plan. Ceci est un avantage non négligeable pour nous. Il regrette qu'Aizen soit mort car il lui facilitait bien la tâche en faisant régner le chaos à Soul Society. Il projette d'envoyer plus de Hollows artificiels sur Terre pour vider les Souls d'une partie de leur force armée. J'ai vu quelque chose au sujet d'Arrancar qui ne seraient pas encore détruits. Il pense lancer son attaque le deuxième jour du festival. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas osé trop fouiller de peur qu'il ne s'aperçoive de mon manège. Enfin bref, j'ai passé une partie de la nuit à penser à un moyen de tout faire dans la finesse sans risquer d'impliquer trop de monde. Mon neveu Arès nous prêtera main forte ainsi que ma chère petite nièce Athéna. Ils vont passer par Hueco Mundo avec toutes leurs troupes. Chaque Soul participant à l'action devra poster des gardes au niveau de tous les passages avec un détecteur d'énergie spirituelle. Toutes les personnes en ayant de trop et ne pouvant justifier d'un poste militaire ne devra pas être autorisé à franchir les portails. Il faudra bien défendre les Souls. J'ai envoyé un message aux autres Paradis pour les mettre au courant de la situation. J'attends encore des retours. Autrement, le plus gros des troupes attaquera depuis Soul Society. Nous nous engouffrerons dans mon passage personnel. Ils n'auront aucune raison de se méfier car j'annoncerai ma venue pour fêter le festival avec eux. Thanatos n'est pas un imbécile. Il ne refusera pas car il pensera que je trouverai ça louche. Pour le reste j'ai transmis toutes mes recommandations à vos leaders respectifs. Ils ont les plans de batailles et les différentes stratégies susceptibles d'apporter une victoire rapide. Maintenant si vous avez des questions je suis prêt à y répondre.

Hadès scanna la foule du regard. Les gens avaient recommencé à bavarder et la onzième division s'était éclipsée pour mieux se préparer au combat. Soudain une main se leva. Hadès ne fut pas surpris outre mesure.

- Oui capitaine Ichimaru ?

- Je suppose que ce sera tuer ou être tuer. J'ai pas de problème avec ce concept. Mais y a un truc qui me chiffonne. On libère vot'fille et Nanao2 et on en fait quoi ? On va s'battre avec elles dans les pattes.

- Minos et Rhadamante prendront soin d'elles. Enfin nous verrons bien qui pourra s'en occuper une fois sur place. Votre quatrième division ferait l'affaire.

- Ok maintenant, c'est pas une question, mais une requête. Je voudrais être la personne qui mettra un terme à l'existence de cette pourriture de Thanatos.

Hadès parut embêté. C'est qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'on transforme son fiston en nourriture pour les carpes du général Kuchiki. Il avait pensé l'embarquer aux Enfers, l'enfermer dans une cellule et l'y laisser moisir pendant un siècle ou deux avant de lui faire un lavage de cerveau pour qu'il oublie ses penchants pour la domination de l'univers.

Visiblement son manque de réponse commença à embêter le capitaine de la troisième division. Ce dernier s'agitait et cela inquiétait un peu les personnes assises à côté de lui. Au final Hadès daigna répondre.

- Nous verrons une fois sur place. Mais si jamais il devait mourir, je vous laisserai porter le coup final.

Ichimaru sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse. Hadès en remercia le ciel. Personne d'autre ne leva la main et la salle commença petit à petit à se vider. Chaque soldat rejoignant son commandant suprême pour avoir plus de détail quant à l'attaque à venir…

**

* * *

A/N** : Pas trop d'action, encore me direz-vous… Patience encore une chapitre mou et la suite devrait être plus animée. Allez petite question : si Thanatos devait mourir (chose que je n'ai pas encore décidée), il est clair que Gin s'en chargera. Mais voilà voulez-vous qu'il le fasse vraiment souffrir ou bien que ce soit du vite fait bien fait ? Pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir updater, je vous offre un chapitre supplémentaire.


	39. Chapitre 37

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que probable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

**

* * *

Chapitre 37:**

**Mise en place**

A Soul Society :

Tous les soldats suivaient un entraînement on ne peut plus strict. Même la onzième division se vit contrainte de prendre des cours de Kidoh pour éviter qu'ils ne se basent seulement sur la force brute. Il va sans dire que cette mesure fut fort peu appréciée mais un seul regard de l'épouse de leur bien craint capitaine suffisait pour les faire changer d'avis. Yachiru, qui était devenue un charmante mais dangereuse jeune femme, menait son groupe d'une main de fer. La rumeur disait qu'elle était l'une des lieutenants les plus stricts existant.

Chaque division travaillait dur. Mais il fallait avouer que la division la plus à plaindre était la troisième division. Le capitaine Ichimaru les faisait lever à l'aube et ils ne se couchaient que longtemps après le soleil. Il fallut l'intervention du général Kuchiki pour calmer la situation. Si les soldats eurent droit à plus de sommeil, Ichimaru, lui, ne cessa de s'entraîner. Il voulait que son Bankai soit au top de sa forme et pour cela il lui fallait travailler encore et encore.

Lady Heather était repartie et revenue aussi vite avec plus de troupes. Elle avait fait une provision d'archers et de guerriers doués au corps à corps. Elle avait presque vidé son Royaume de toutes ses troupes. Enfin c'était ce que pensa le pauvre Kuchiki Byakuya quand il la vit franchir le portail avec des guerriers supplémentaires. Elle lui assura que c'était loin d'être le cas, son mari s'étant assuré qu'elle n'en fasse pas de trop. Elle choisit de s'entraîner avec les huitième et treizième divisions. Ainsi elle pouvait en parallèle poursuivre son plan visant à marier son ami d'enfance à sa lieutenant.

Le Roi Meisterman, quant à lui, ne cassait pas la tête. Il se contentait d'observer ses troupes qui travaillaient. Il n'avait aucune intention de se lancer dans la bataille comme sa collègue. Il n'avait pas été élevé pour être un soldat. Personne ne lui avait appris le maniement d'une épée. Il avait des généraux pour se battre à sa place. Cette attitude coinça un peu au début mais ils se rendirent rapidement compte que si Dieter Meisterman était une nullité au niveau du combat il était un fin stratège. Le temps qu'il ne passait pas sur un terrain d'entraînement il le passait dans un bureau à élaborer des plans de batailles.

Hadès passait le temps qu'il leur restait à faire des aller retour entre Olympie et Soul Society. Il devait coordonner les attaques d'Arès et d'Athéna avec celle des troupes partant du Sereitei. Le pauvre n'avait pas la tâche la plus facile qu'il soit car Arès et Athéna bien que frère et sœur ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Il avait même été jusqu'à récupérer Cerbère pour donner plus de poids à l'invasion.

Des troupes se relayaient pour préparer les portails et sécuriser les couloirs déjà existants. D'autres passaient dans les Souls ne voulant pas prendre part au combat pour leur expliquer la situation et leur transmettre des instructions pour éviter qu'elles ne se fassent envahir.

Finalement, au bout de trois semaines, toutes les troupes furent en place. Ils n'attendaient plus que le signal pour lancer le début des réjouissances.

Aux Enfers :

Thanatos était détendu. Son imbécile d'ancien chef avait peut-être entendu parler d'Aizen Sosuke et d'un traître à Olympie mais il ne savait pas que c'était lui. Bien sûr il avait eu peur sur le coup que son plan soit découvert mais il fut vite rassuré. Il rassembla tous les criminels qu'il avait transférés dans une dimension parallèle et leur fit prendre d'assaut le palais Infernal. Minos et Rhadamante, bien que sur puissant, ne purent rien faire quand la fausse Macaria leur ordonna de déposer les armes en leur lançant un ordre muet.

Thanatos jubilait. Son crétin de frère avait réussi à faire croire à cette vulgaire humaine qu'elle avait les capacités spirituelles de la véritable reine. Malgré tout ils durent batailler pendant plusieurs jours avant d'obtenir le contrôle total du palais et des différents passages. Le festival commençant sous peu, il avait eu raison de s'activer d'autant plus que la vrai Macaria commençait lentement mais sûrement à briser l'emprise de l'hypnose qu'elle avait subite.

En parlant de son frère, il l'avait renvoyé à Olympie pour espionner Hadès et les autres Dieux. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils s'en mêlent. Enfin bon il savait qu'il n'y avait que peu de chance que cela se produise mais il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard. Malheureusement pour lui, Hypnos était vraiment limité mentalement. Ce dernier se contenta de retourner dans les jupons de sa mère et de subir son courroux pour avoir disparu aussi longtemps sans rien dire.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent. Thanatos se sentait prêt. Prêt à mettre le monde à genou. Prêt à devenir le Roi absolu. Prêt à se venger de ne pas avoir hérité du trône de son père. Prêt à détruire toutes les personnes s'étant moqué de lui. Prêt à renverser l'ordre établi pour revenir à ce qui était au début. Juste Hélysion. Il pourrait juger les gens selon son code moral et non selon les écrits établis il y a plusieurs centaines de siècles.

Le grand jour arriva. Le festival allait enfin ouvrir ses portes. Il allait s'amuser. Un massacre, un bain de sang tel que personne n'en avait jamais vu. Il savait que son nom allait entrer dans l'histoire mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles il pensait. S'il avait su ce qui l'attendait, il n'aurait peut-être sans doute jamais tenté de jouer au caïd…

**

* * *

A/N : **Comme dit pas d'update la semaine dernière car moral au fin fond de mes chaussettes. Les sentiments ça fait mal… Pfff. Bon c'est pas encore tout à fait ça mais au moins je ne suis plus un zombie. Ceci était le dernier chapitre d'avance que j'avais au chaud. Ca veut dire que j'ai intérêt à m'activer si je veux suivre le rythme car l'action va commencer…


	40. Chapitre 38

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que probable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Séléné: Merci pour ta review! Elle me fait très plaisir. Parait que Unohana est l'un des capitaines les plus terrifiants. Je sais plus où je l'ai lu. Enfin bref on ne peut pas toujours être la douceur incarnée... Je suis contente que mon style te plaise. Je fais de mon mieux pour contenter mes lecteurs...

A Chibi yuya : Merci pour ta review! Elle me fait très plaisir. Pauvre chou ce Thanatos. Bah je vous réserve encore quelques petites surprises. Si tout était aussi simple ce ne searait pas marrant.

**

* * *

Chapitre 38:**

**Début de l'invasion**

La cérémonie d'ouverture du festival venait de s'achever. Partout les troupes stationnées en attente de l'ordre de mission poussaient un soupir de soulagement. Jusqu'au dernier moment ils avaient pensé que Thanatos allait changer d'avis et attaquer pendant la cérémonie. Mais ce soulagement fut de courte durée. Hadès avait prévu de passer aux Enfers pour prendre la température du lieu avant de donner l'ordre d'attaquer. Mais son passage privé refusa de s'ouvrir. Même celui partant d'Olympie était resté désespérément clos.

L'ancien leader des Enfers en fit part à tous les chefs de pelotons qui ordonnèrent à leurs troupes de redoubler de prudence car le plan était victime d'un léger accroc. Si quelques soldats paniquèrent, la plupart conserva son calme et attendit patiemment la suite des opérations.

Hadès s'était ensuite rendu dans l'ancien palais de Las Noches. L'endroit avait été choisi comme quartier général car il s'agissait du dernier endroit où l'on irait chercher un groupe de Shinigamis. Le roi Meistermann, étant un fin stratège, avait été installé dans la salle du trône. Il polissait son plan en y incorporant les derniers paramètres. Il accueillit l'ancien dirigeant des Enfers avec un grand sourire.

- Mon cher Hadès, nous n'avons vraiment pas de chance. Enfin bon ça ne change pas grand-chose pour nous. Il faudra juste faire un peu plus attention. J'ai envoyé des papillons pour transmettre les changements. Oh tant que je vous ai sous la main, j'ai pensé que vous pouviez lancer Cerbère depuis Olympie histoire de faire croire à Thanatos que vos collègues sont au courant de ses manigances. Ça devrait le faire paniquer ou du moins perdre temporairement ses moyens.

- C'est une idée intéressante mais difficile à mettre en place. Je me vois mal ramener le chien au palais. Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête de mon frère, il risque de s'énerver, il n'aime pas particulièrement Cerbère. Mais je peux essayer de l'envoyer depuis les jardins. Je devrais donc voir ça avec Démeter. J'espère qu'elle acceptera. Enfin la connaissant il ne devrait pas trop y avoir de problèmes.

Ils discutèrent encore un bref instant puis chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Plusieurs messages partirent encore ce jour là. Des changements de dernières minutes concernant les dispositions des troupes et surtout concernant le moment où l'attaque devait être lancée.

Du côté des Enfers les choses étaient un peu plus compliquées. Thanatos avais sous estimé l'obéissance des prisonniers qu'il avait libérés. Certains d'entre eux avaient décidé de faire cavalier seul. Ils se sont vite rendu compte que c'était une grossière erreur. Quelques uns étaient bien gentiment retournés dans les rangs, les autres avaient fini comme décoration murale digne d'un film d'horreur.

La vraie et la fausse Macaria avaient été enfermées ensemble dans une cellule dissimulée par un bouclier de très haut niveau. Il n'y avait que peu de leur énergie qui filtrait, rendant leur libération plus que difficile. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre mais elles ne se voyaient pas et ne pouvaient pas se toucher. Il avait fait en sorte qu'elles soient comme deux poupées de chiffons histoire que, bien que cela soit hautement improbable à ses yeux, personne ne pourrait les utiliser pour le vaincre.

Le temps passa. Les gens s'amusaient bien, mais une ombre d'une profonde noirceur commençait lentement à entacher le soleil couchant. Les premiers lampions venaient d'être allumés, les enfants dans toutes les Souls convergeaient vers les rivières pour assister aux lents balais des barques illuminées par des petites bougies. Ils profitaient de ce magnifique spectacle pour faire des vœux.

Si les gens étaient détendus, les Shinigamis étaient sur les dents. Ils sentaient que tout allait bientôt basculer. La onzième division qui allait partir depuis le Rukongai était la plus nerveuse de tous. Yachiru avait du mal à garder ses troupes ordonnées. Son père avait renoncé à maintenir l'ordre, il se contentait de bloquer l'entrée du portail. Les autres troupes étaient plus ou moins calmes. Du moins en apparence. Une grande majorité avait envoyé des papillons à leur famille pour leur dire adieu et combien ils tenaient à eux au cas où ils ne reviendraient pas.

Ichimaru était assis à l'écart. Il discutait avec son zanpakuto tout en polissant la lame du poignard qu'il avait reçu de la jeune Lola. Il avait décidé qu'il tuerait Thanatos avec cette arme. Il faisait également des projets. Il lui apprendrait à manier une dague pour qu'elle puisse se défendre seule.

Les couples au sein du Gotei 13 se faisaient d'ultimes recommandations. Lady Heather parlait à son enfant et son mari, leur promettant de ne pas faire de bêtises et de leur revenir en un seul morceau. Kuchiki Byakuya était à l'écart. Il devait donner des instructions pour la sauvegarde de son clan au cas où il devait lui arriver quelque chose. Les Anciens y allaient tous de leurs petites larmes en vantant les mérites de leurs fils et filles. Le pauvre Byakuya ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Au final il choisit une de ses cousines qui n'avait qu'un siècle à ce moment.

Soudain, des papillons surgirent de partout. Les généraux en charge de l'assaut donnèrent le signal et les troupes s'engouffrèrent dans les différents passages.

Cerbère fut le premier à partir. Quand il déboucha dans la salle du trône il créa un chaos sans précédent. Les soldats tentèrent de se jeter sur lui, en vain. Ce fut à ce moment que les troupes débarquèrent un peu partout à travers la forteresse impériale. Au milieu de tout ce brouhaha, des membres de la quatrième division et de la division spécialisée en kidoh entourés par quelques soldats des troupes spéciales se faufilèrent à travers les couloirs. Ils avaient une mission bien précise. Retrouver Huisin Lola et la véritable Macaria pour les mettre en sécurité et rompre les sorts et hypnose qui pesaient sur elles.

Les troupes de Hueco Mundo, quant à elles, attendaient encore d'avoir le feu vert. Meisterman avait décidé qu'il ne serait pas judicieux d'envoyer tout le monde d'un coup. Il fallait au moins laisser quelques heures d'intervalle, le temps de se faire une idée de la situation et d'évacuer les premiers blessés…

**

* * *

A/N** : Voilà c'est parti pour un tour. Bon je vous préviens de suite, je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour écrire des scènes de baston. Il faudra malheureusement faire appel à votre imagination pour palier à ce léger désagrément…


	41. Chapitre 39

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que probable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Tania : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes les chapitres parus récemment. Oh Gin et ses projets, tout sera dévoilé en temps et en heure. Quant à Meisterman ( nom à consonance allemande en hommage à ma région l'Alsace :p) il est foncièrement gentil. Le pauvre s'inquiète pour son futur mariage alors il va pas tout gâcher en leur faisant un coup tordu. Mais tu as raison, une tuile va leur tomber sur le coin du visage…

A Miyuki : Merci pour tes reviews ! Je suis contente que cette fic ainsi que le tome précédent te plaisent…

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'inclure ce brave chien. Logique en effet. J'avais d'abord pensé à les mettre à des endroits différents mais Thanatos, bien que intelligent, n'est pas un cerveau digne de ce nom. Et puis fallait aussi faire en sorte qu'Ichimaru ne détruise pas le palais. Pas faux… Faudrait que je retrouve cette source. En tout j'espère qu'on la verra un jour combattre. Chuis curieuse de voir ce que ça va donner…

**

* * *

Chapitre 39:**

**A la recherche des prisonnières**

Hanatarou faisait partie de l'équipe chargée de retrouver les prisonnières. Il n'en menait pas large du tout. Il se faisait d'ailleurs tout petit au milieu des soldats d'élite envoyés avec lui pour le protéger lui et son équipe ainsi que les prisonnières. Le groupe se faufilait du mieux que possible à travers les groupes de combattants. Le sort d'invisibilité lancé par les membres du corps spécial de Kidoh semblait les protéger plutôt convenablement.

Ils sillonnèrent le palais plusieurs fois. Enfin les zones où les combats se faisaient rares car personne ne voulait vraiment engager le combat. Leurs ordres n'en faisaient pas mention. C'était la façon de penser des forces spéciales. Se défendre oui mais attaquer pour libérer le passage non. Hanatarou commençait même à regretter de ne pas avoir demandé à ce qu'on incorpore quelques soldats de la onzième division.

Pendant qu'ils progressaient, les combats continuaient à faire rage. Les troupes du Hueco Mundo étaient entrées en action. Kempachi et ses troupes s'en donnaient à cœur joie. On pouvait entendre leurs cris de joie à travers tout le bâtiment. Ils faisaient tellement peur que les soldats de Thanatos partaient tous en courant. Ce dernier s'était enfermé dans la salle des archives. Il n'avait pas prévu que son plan échoue de façon aussi lamentable. Bon il s'attendait à ce que la conquête des Souls ne se fasse pas sans résistance. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que ce serait les Souls qui prendraient les devants pour venir l'arrêter.

Il s'était terré dans cette salle et feuilletait des parchemins interdits qu'il avait volés lors de son dernier passage à Olympie. Il n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu aussi facilement. Il avait pensé utiliser Rhadamante et Minos. Mais ne maîtrisant pas l'hypnose et sachant que son frère n'allait pas revenir de si tôt, il dut se contenter de les enfermer dans la même dimension que les deux jeunes femmes. Il était justement entrain de chercher une solution de secours pour ne pas perdre la face. Après tout il n'avait pas manigancé tout ça depuis des siècles pour tout voir s'écrouler face à un léger imprévu.

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe de sauvetage continuait son petit bonhomme de chemin. Ils étaient toujours bien protégés par le sort d'invisibilité, même si à un moment ils avaient eu peur de se faire découvrir. En effet Hanataro fut pris d'une crise d'éternuement et malheureusement le bruit avait quelque peu résonné à travers les couloirs vides qu'ils avaient empruntés. Des soldats s'étaient précipités dans leur direction pour ne trouver que des corridors vides. Ils étaient interloqués mais au final ils n'approfondirent par les recherches.

Ils progressaient petit à petit, s'enfonçant d'avantage dans les entrailles du palais. Cela leur semblait logique. Les prisonnières n'allaient certainement pas être gardées au beau milieu du champ de bataille d'autant plus qu'elles pouvaient servir de monnaie d'échange si les choses tournaient au vinaigre. Soudain le groupe s'arrêta. Ils étaient face à un mur. Au sens propre et non au sens figuré. Deux personnes du groupe de Kidoh quittèrent la protection pour s'en approcher. Ils avaient l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond au niveau de cette paroi.

Dans la salle du tribunal, les choses n'étaient pas si joyeuses que ça. Si les Shinigamis avaient l'avantage, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas de blessés ou de morts. Il y en avait des deux côtés. Certes plus du côté des sbires de Thanatos. Certains Shinigamis fraîchement nommés et pour qui il s'agissait de la première bataille tombèrent à cause d'une confiance excessive. D'autres plus chevronnés furent blessés quand les renégats firent exploser le grand bureau des juges.

La quatrième division ne chômait pas. La capitaine Unohana ne savait plus où donner de la tête. C'était d'ailleurs assez rare pour le noter. Sa lieutenant faisait des aller-retour entre la zone de combat et l'infirmerie improvisée dans les anciens locaux du palais de Las Noches. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi avait même été rappelé du front pour donner un coup de main. Ce dernier n'apprécia pas tellement d'être dérangé alors qu'il s'amusait comme le fou qu'il était à disséquer vivants les personnes étant assez folles pour l'attaquer.

Ichimaru, de son côté, suivait à la trace le groupe partit à la recherche des prisonnières. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en le groupe spécialisé en Kidoh et en les forces spéciales, mais il avait comme une espèce de mauvais pressentiment. Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, il les vit disparaître à travers un mur. Il voulut les suivre mais il ne passa pas. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Avaient-ils été kidnappés à leur tour ou avaient-ils trouvé un passage secret ? Cette affaire l'embêtait quand même un peu. Il tenta de passer en utilisant divers sorts de Kidoh mais rien ne fonctionna. Il commença même à s'inquiéter. Il repartit donc en arrière pour chercher du renfort.

Quand ils arrivèrent, le groupe de venait de réapparaître. Hanatarou fut le premier à se rendre compte de la présence d'Ichimaru. Il courut à sa rencontre.

- Capitaine Ichimaru, on les a trouvées. Mais on n'a pas encore pu les atteindre. Pour l'instant on a réussi à sortir ces deux hommes. Ils ont l'air vraiment mal en point. Il faut absolument les amener à ma capitaine de toute urgence.

Ichimaru grimaça et demanda aux personnes revenues avec lui de les prendre en charge. Puis il se retourna vers le membre de la quatrième division.

- Z'allez les chercher ?

- Oui Capitaine. Le temps de relancer le sort permettant de passer la barrière.

- Bien, je viens avec vous.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Le sort a été calibré pour nous supporter nous et deux autres personnes. Si vous venez il y en aura trois et l'une des prisonnières devra rester jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle équipe du corps spécialisé en Kidoh vienne.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce sort est très fatigant. Il ne peut être lancé que quatre fois de suite par une même personne. Si elle le fait plus elle risque de mourir. Et ceci est plus une certitude vu la distance à laquelle se trouve ma capitaine.

Ichimaru grogna de mécontentement mais il avait compris et ne voulait pas risquer de laisser sa précieuse Lola plus longtemps en détention que nécessaire. Il décida de rester planté dans le couloir et d'attendre le retour du groupe de sauveteur. Ce dernier s'engouffra à travers le mur laissant le capitaine de la troisième division seul.

Inconnu de lui, une ombre s'approchait de lui et de toutes les zones de combats. Une ombre maléfique, qui, au fur et à mesure de sa progression, semblait engloutir la lumière et l'espoir des guerriers…

**

* * *

A/N** : Hé oui, tout ne sera pas réglé aussi facilement. Ça aurait été trop simple. Je vous réserve une petite surprise à ce sujet. Thanatos est ptêtre une enflure mais généralement ce type de personne est plutôt intelligente donc….


	42. Chapitre 40

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que probable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Tania : Merci pour ta review ! Je vais essayer de développer un peu plus les combats, mais je ne peux pas le garantir. Ah ha… Bah cette vilaine ombre faisant son apparition, je crois que tu devras attendre un petit peu pour les retrouvailles. Quant aux chapitres restants, je ne peux pas encore le dire exactement…

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Nyx ? Mmm laisse-moi réfléchir… Tu le sauras en lisant le chapitre qui vient là maintenant. Qu'est-ce que ce bougre de cornichon de Thanatos a encore magouillé….

**

* * *

Chapitre 40:**

**Un problème de taille.**

Thanatos replia les parchemins, un sourire satisfait s'étirait sur son visage. Il savait que ça avait fonctionné. Il le sentait. Il savait aussi qu'il avait fait appel à une arme à double tranchant. Pour l'instant elle était à son service mais elle pouvait très bien se retourner contre lui à n'importe quel moment. Il savait qu'il avait pris de très gros risques mais son idéal en valait la peine. Après tout, il avait prévu de faire régner le chaos dans l'univers entier alors commencer un petit peu avant n'était pas la mer à boire.

Il riait rien qu'en imaginant la tête qu'allaient faire les pauvres fous qui avaient été assez malades pour tenter de s'opposer à lui. Par contre il n'était pas assez téméraire pour quitter la salle des archives. En tant que chef, se faire blesser ou pire tuer était tout simplement inenvisageable.

Le palais n'était que bruit, cris, entrechoquements d'épées, incantations, hurlements de douleur ou de joie. Les Shinigamis semblaient toujours avoir l'avantage face aux prisonniers soldats de l'usurpateur.

Ichimaru attendait dans son couloir. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que le groupe avait repassé la barrière. Il commençait à perdre patience. Il trouvait le temps long. Etait-ce de l'impatience ou bien y avait-il réellement un problème, il ne pouvait le dire. De plus un sentiment de malaise commençait à s'emparer de lui. Mais il n'y avait rien dans les alentours. Aucune présence, aucune énergie hormis la sienne et celle du groupe de l'autre côté de la paroi.

Quand il vit le groupe réapparaîtreavec les deux jeunes femmes couchées sur des civières, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il décida de l'escorter jusqu'au passage menant à Hueco Mundo avant de reprendre sa traque. Il voulait mettre la main sur Thanatos même si sa mission n'était que de libérer avec sa division les appartements royaux, chose que Kira faisait admirablement tout seul. Il suivait donc le groupe, heureux de l'avoir revue même s'il n'avait pas eu le droit de la toucher ou de lui parler.

Cependant son sentiment de malaise ne disparaissait pas. Il allait en s'amplifiant. Il jeta un œil à Hanatarou pour confirmer son inquiétude. Ce dernier lui lança un regard avant de demander au groupe d'accélérer un peu le pas, chose qui ne leur posa aucun problème. Ils arrivèrent à proximité du passage. L'atmosphère se fit plus lourde. Le capitaine de la troisième division jeta un regard inquiet par-dessus son épaule avant de crier au petit groupe de courir le plus vite possible et de surtout ne pas se retourner. Le représentant de la quatrième division acquiesça et ils partirent.

Ichimaru se retourna et dégaina son zanpakuto. Il était prêt à affronter la menace fantôme qui rôdait à travers le palais. Une étrange créature surgit de nulle part. Cinquante têtes, cent bras, deux fois plus grande que le capitaine Komamura. L'un des Hécatonchires, anciens gardiens des mondes sous terrains, enfermés dans une dimension parallèle à cause de leur dangerosité, s'avança et lui fit face.

Un peu partout dans le palais, d'autres monstres se mirent à apparaître. Deux autres Hécatonchires ainsi que des Titans. Thanatos avait invoqué ces anciennes créatures pour venir à bout des intrus. Il savait qu'il jouait gros, mais il avait confiance. Après tout il était le maître des Enfers donc les créatures devaient lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

Les Shinigamis et leurs alliés furent surpris. Ces colosses ne dégageaient pas d'énergie spirituelle mais une espèce d'aura qui semblait avaler tout l'espoir et la motivation des soldats. Plusieurs d'entre eux jetèrent leurs armes et dévisagèrent les nouveaux arrivants. Les combattants les plus chevronnés se contentèrent de les fixer. Les seuls à ne pas être influencés par eux furent les membres de la onzième division du Gotei 13.

Zaraki riait comme un fou furieux. Yachiru bondissait dans tous les sens. Ikkaku et Yumichika se regardaient tout en souriant. Kuchiki Byakuya avait envoyé un soldat prévenir les troupes stationnées à Hueco Mundo du développement inattendu de la situation. Il fallait que le roi Meisterman leur trouve une solution et que peut-être la capitaine Unohana vienne faire un tour sur le champ de bataille pour évaluer à son tour la situation… Oh et surtout que quelqu'un fasse en sorte qu'Hadès ramène ses fesses dans le secteur car lui seul connaissait ce qu'ils étaient sur le point d'affronter.

Hadès, mais que faisait ce cher Dieu ? Il était entrain de se prendre la tête avec Déméter car Cerbère avait quelque peu saccagé son jardin en fonçant à travers le portail ouvert. Il tentait vainement de lui expliquer qu'il remettrait tout en ordre une fois sa mission remplie.

Il n'avait pas ébruité le fait que les Enfers étaient en plein chaos et que le petit Thanatos était responsable du bordel ambiant. Oh il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher ce léger problème encore longtemps. Il tenait juste à épargner la pauvre Nyx. Il continuait à se démener pour pouvoir repartir au plus vite. Mais rien à faire Déméter refusait de le laisser s'en aller sans avoir réparé les dégâts occasionnés par son animal de compagnie.

Il ne sut son salut qu'à l'apparition de son épouse, la douce Perséphone. Elle s'arrêta devant lui à bout de souffle.

- Très cher, quelqu'un a libéré les Hécatonchires et les Titans. C'est le chaos le plus total dans le palais infernal.

Déméter lâcha le bras d'Hadès. Elle regardait incrédule Perséphone. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Quelqu'un devait leur faire une mauvaise blague car seul un inconscient aurait libéré ces créatures sans l'accord d'un des Dieux dirigeants. Hadès soupira.

- Déméter, va rassembler tous les Dieux et Déesses dans la salle du trône. Je crois qu'on va avoir de sérieux problèmes. Si tu ne trouves pas Arès et Athéna, c'est normal ils sont déjà sur place. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous avouer…

Ichimaru ne savait plus quoi faire. Ce monstre était beaucoup trop fort pour lui et il était seul. Personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans ce secteur car il avait été libéré. Juste une patrouille de temps à autre. Son uniforme y avait déjà laissé une manche et ses cheveux été raccourcis. Il tentait de sortir de ce couloir pour pouvoir mieux se battre car au final il n'avait fait que se défendre.

Ailleurs la situation n'était guère plus brillante. Si Kenpachi avait réussi à abattre un Titan, il en restait quand même encore beaucoup et il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper tout seul. Ichigo peinait contre le sien, Ikkaku, borné comme un âne refusait d'utiliser son bankai, Byakuya feignait l'aisance alors qu'il n'était plus du tout sûr d'obtenir la victoire. Le seul autre groupe qui ne semblait pas avoir trop de mal était le trio formé par Kyoraku, Lady Heather et Ukitake…

**

* * *

A/N** : Voilà des créatures mythiques sorties de derrière les fagôts…. Etant un peu feignasse en ce moment, je vous laisse demander à notre cher et tendre ami google quoique je crois avoir dit tout ce qu'il y a à savoir par rapport aux Hécatonchires. Vais faire un effort, dans le chapitre suivant, je vais essayer de décrire une scène de combat…


	43. Chapitre 41

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que probable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

_

* * *

_A Chibi yuya : Merci pour ta review ! En effet c'est un joyeux bordel organisé quand même un peu. Bon Hadès c'est de ma faute j'avais envie de l'embêter un peu et quoi de mieux que de le coincer à Olympie pour un problème de jardin saccagé. Mais il va reprendre la situation en main. Comment tu as deviné ? Je n'en dirai pas plus… Quant à Bya-chan, pour l'instant il reste en vie, mais je peux encore changer d'avis…

**

* * *

Chapitre 41:**

**Le combat de Lady Heather **

Lady Heather et les capitaines Ukitake et Kyoraku se battaient contre le deuxième Hécatonchire. Le premier s'en prenait à Ichimaru tandis que le troisième observait la scène. Tout comme ses congénères, il se montrait spécialement vicieux. Mais malheureusement pour lui il avait choisi les mauvais adversaires. Il était tombé sur les trois personnes expertes dans le maniement des doubles zanpakutos. Si Kyoraku et Ukitake avaient libéré leurs sabres, Lady Heather battait encore avec son nodachi. Elle n'avait pas encore libéré sa lame, elle voulait ménager un effet de surprise.

Étrangement, cela ne posait pas le moindre problème. Les trois soldats virevoltaient, dansaient, se couvraient, attaquaient et se défendaient d'une façon si harmonieuse qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Ils étaient en parfaite harmonie. Un peu à l'écart se tenait Nanao Ise. Elle avait suivi le groupe à leur insu, car elle en avait eu assez de se retrouver sur la touche. Elle comprenait que son capitaine s'en veuille pour ce qui était arrivé à sa prédécesseur mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait choisie comme remplaçante si c'était pour qu'elle reste sur la touche. Elle les observait. Si elle ne pouvait se battre, elle pouvait au moins collecter des informations et les leur faire parvenir pour les aider.

Le groupe mené par Hanataro venait d'arriver dans le palais de Las Noches. Il fut accueilli par Kotetsu Isane qui appela du renfort et fit transporter les deux jeunes femmes dans l'infirmerie improvisée. Elles furent installées dans des lits. La lieutenant alla chercher sa capitaine. Unohana arriva quelques instants plus tard suivi par le Roi Meisterman. Elle les examina puis s'isola un court instant avec le Roi de Soul Paradise.

- Meisterman-sama nous avons un problème. Il faudrait faire venir le chef des nécromanciens. Teissai-dono. Pourriez-vous faire envoyer une escorte ? Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour rompre le sort qui enferme ces deux jeunes personnes. Envoyez ensuite des papillons annoncer la nouvelle de leur libération.

Le Roi acquiesça et partit faire ce qui lui avait été demandé. Unohana, quant à elle, repartit s'occuper des nouveaux arrivants. Elle fut rejointe par le reste de son personnel qui amenait de nouveaux blessés gonfler les rangs des personnes devenues temporairement ou pire définitivement incapable de combattre.

Sur le champ de bataille les choses n'étaient pas reluisantes. Le trio qui se débrouillait si bien connut un incident regrettable. Ukitake fut pris d'une brutale quinte de toux. Incapable de se défendre il était devenu une cible parfaite pour le monstre. Kyoraku s'en aperçut immédiatement et il fit tout son possible pour l'éloigner. C'était mission impossible. Lady Heather perçut son trouble et lui cria de battre en retraite. Elle allait le retenir aussi longtemps qu'il faudrait pour mettre leur collègue à l'abri.

Elle s'était retournée juste une fraction de seconde, fraction de seconde qui aurait pu lui être fatale si elle n'avait pas eu d'excellents réflexes. Elle bloqua l'un des bras qui se jetait sur elle avec le tranchant de sa lame et d'un coup sec et rapide le sectionna. Puis sans dire un mot elle libéra son nodachi qui se transforma en deux katanas, l'un légèrement plus court que l'autre.

Elle enchaîna des mouvements de danses fluides et rapides évitant, parfois de justesse, les 99 bras restants.

L'Hécatonchire, surpris par la ténacité de la reine, fit n'importe quoi. Il attaqua à tort et à travers, la ratant de justesse ou l'effleurant juste. Nanao ne les quittait pas des yeux. Elle avait dégainé son zanpakuto qu'elle tenait caché dans la manche de son kimono. Elle s'était redressée et ce tenait prête à intervenir au cas où son capitaine ne reviendrait pas.

Lady Heather continuait à se battre et à se défendre telle une lionne protégeant ses petits. Elle ne laissait rien au hasard. Une attaque directe suivie d'une parade puis un sort de kidoh pour ensuite l'attaquer par derrière. Elle variait ses coups, faisait pleuvoir des sorts de hauts niveaux que Nanao ne pouvait que rêver posséder un jour.

Elle enviait la souveraine. Elle avait eu le droit de se battre au côté de son capitaine. Elle pouvait se frotter à lui sans avoir peur de se faire rejeter et elle était diablement douée au combat. Elle admirait le ballet tantôt lent tantôt rapide qu'elle exécutait sans aucune trace de fatigue ou de désespoir. Elle continuait tranchant bientôt deux autres bras. Elle avait compris qu'il fallait s'attaquer aux têtes mais pour se faire elle devait limiter le nombre bras. Elle avait bien tenté de le paralyser avec sort d'entrave mais la créature était trop puissante pour que le sort résiste le temps qu'elle fasse un peu d'élagage.

Nanao l'avait compris. Elle pouvait l'aider. Elle descendit de son observatoire et lança un sort de restreinte ciblé qui paralysa trois bras, elle enchaîna le même stratagème jusqu'à ce qu'une grande partie des bras soit immobilisée. Lady Heather lui fit un clin d'œil complice et commença à couper tout ce qui ne bougeait plus. Elle s'amusait comme une petite folle, mais cela fut de courte durée.

Le sort s'affaiblissait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ne plus être efficace du tout. Nanao et Lady Heather ne s'en aperçurent pas de suite. Quand elles s'en rendirent compte il était trop tard. L'Hécatonchire s'éloigna et revint en chargeant. Il avait compris que s'il ne voulait pas finir manchot il devait abattre la personne qui lançait les sorts. Soudain il fut sur elle. Il leva plusieurs de ses poings et les abattit simultanément.

Nanao n'avait rien vu venir. Si Lady Heather ne s'était pas interposée, la pauvre lieutenant aurait fini broyée par l'imposante masse musculaire de son agresseur. L'un de ses katanas se brisa, la lame tomba et se planta dans la cuisse de Nanao qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'éloigner. La douleur la cloua sur place. La souveraine s'en rendit compte et, dans un effort désespéré, elle repoussa le monstre. Ce dernier fut surpris par ce regain de vitalité mais il réattaqua, pensant que la guerrière ne pourrait rien faire contre lui. Il avait tort.

Lady Heather relâcha toute son énergie spirituelle et libéra l'équivalent de son bankai. Elle avait retrouvé son nodachi. Derrière elle, une créature gigantesque toisait le monstre. Oro, dieux Tahitien de la guerre se tenait derrière elle. Elle lança une incantation à voix basse et son Bankai entra en action. Il sortit une immense lance de nulle part et il disparut. Une fraction de seconde plus tard il réapparut, l'Hécatonchire avait fini empaler sur la lance. Quand elle fut sûre que la créature était morte et elle brisa son bankai et s'effondra sur le sol.

Quand Kyoraku revint, il trouva les deux femmes de sa vie inconscientes à même le sol à côté du cadavre de leur adversaire…

**

* * *

A/N** : Bon c'est pas du grand art, mais je fais ce que je peux compte tenue du peu de temps que j'ai eu suite à un crash d'ordinateur et à deux anniversaires. Le prochain chapitre sera en théorie basé sur la raclée que va se prendre notre Hadès national à moins que je ne m'attaque au réveil de Lola et de Macaria…


	44. Chapitre 42

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que probable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

_

* * *

_A Chibi yuya : Merci pour ta review ! C'est sûr que lui trouver un remplaçant ne serait pas chose aisée… Moi non plus pour être honnête, mais elle est venue toute seule comme une grande bah au moins il est vivant et à l'abri. L'un sera le suivant et l'autre suivra c'était prévu pour ensuite refaire un tour sur le champ de bataille…

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! J'ai fait de mon mieux mais comme dit si je peux éviter les scènes de combat c'est mieux… Des retrouvailles ne devraient pas trop trop tarder enfin ça dépendra de comment je vais réussir à caser ce que je veux caser dans les chapitres à venir.

**

* * *

Chapitre 42:**

**Les secrets c'est pas bien**

Hadès était dans la grande salle de réunion du palais à Olympie. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise dans ses baskets. Il faut dire que les regards courroucés que lui lançaient ses collègues et autres membres de sa famille étaient loin d'être sympathiques. Zeus et Poséidon étaient verts de rage et Déméter tentait de se retenir de ne pas l'agripper pour le secouer comme un prunier. Puis les grandes portes d'ébènes et d'opale furent ouvertes et Cronos entra. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son fils avant de prendre place en bout de table.

Le pauvre Hadès n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'expliquer pourquoi il y a un léger tout petit problème aux Enfers. Il soupira. Perséphone se tenait à ses côtés et lui tapota l'épaule en signe de soutient.

- Bon je crois que vous êtes tous au courant. Nous avons un léger souci aux Enfers. Macaria a été enlevée et remplacée par une jeune femme qui avait été, elle aussi, enlevée. Elle a servi de pantin pour qu'on ne se rende compte de rien. Il semblerait que le but de la personne ayant créé ce chaos sans précédent est de régner sur l'univers entier. Vu la situation actuelle, il risque plutôt de régner sur un monde dénué de vie. Enfin bon, j'ai été mis au courant par des gens de Soul Society car nos Hollows artificiels ont été lâchés sur Terre. Je vous fais grâce du développement…

Zeus commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. De petites étincelles commençaient à s'élever de ses mains. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, transformer son frère chéri en poulet rôti.

- Enfin pour faire simple, notre cher ami aurait comploté depuis plusieurs siècles avec l'aide d'un capitaine de Soul Society, capitaine qui a eu la mauvaise idée de se faire chopé et exécuté. Ce n'est pas une grande perte si vous voulez mon avis.

- Si tu pouvais en venir au fait au lieu de raconter des bêtises. Qui a libéré les Hécatonchires et les Titans ? Qui est derrière ce chaos sans précédent qui ruine notre réputation ? Après ça les Souls ne voudront plus nous laisser continuer à juger les âmes qu'elles nous envoient. On va devoir à nouveaux faire face à une guerre civile.

Toutes les personnes présentes approuvèrent les propos tenus par Poséidon. Hadès n'avait plus d'autre choix que de dévoiler son secret, secret qu'il avait gardé caché depuis des siècles.

- C'est … mon fils.

Cris de stupeur, évanouissements. Hadès baissa les yeux et n'osa pas porter le regard sur son épouse. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu qu'elle n'était pas surprise et encore moins en colère. Perséphone avait toujours su que, vu les antécédents familiaux, la fidélité n'était qu'un mot comme un autre et non un concept à appliquer. Puis il décida de s'expliquer et bien sûr il s'empêtra dans ses explications.

- J'ai honte mais j'ai eu une aventure avec Nyx. Le gardien Thanatos en est le fruit. Je regrette mes actions mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir eu un fils. Oh je suis heureux d'avoir une fille mais un fils fait plus prestigieux. Enfin bon, vous voyez…. Bon enfin bref mon cher fils semble être jaloux de ne pas avoir été choisi pour devenir le roi des Enfers donc il a décidé de s'en prendre à sa demi-sœur. Mais à mon avis vu la facilité d'exécution de son plan il devait avoir prémédité ça à l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un simple soldat infernal. Il a eu besoin de l'aide de son frère ce cher Hypnos, qui, n'ayons pas peur des mots, est loin d'être une lumière.

Nyx choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce comme une furie. Elle attrapa Hadès par le col de sa toge et lui mit une claque mémorable en pleine figure avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était entrée. Oh elle marmonnait des malédictions et maudissait son amant pour ne pas avoir su empêcher la prunelle de ses yeux à devenir un psychopathe.

Quand Hadès eut fini de tout raconter. Tout en passant par son séjour à Soul Society puis aux Enfers sans oublier au passage la destruction du jardin de Demeter. Les Dieux et Déesses étaient outrés de ne pas avoir été tenus au courant. Plusieurs partirent du principe que les créatures maudites n'auraient pas été libérées s'ils étaient tous intervenus en force. Et maintenant ils étaient prêts à tous y aller pour sceller les méchants pas beaux et surtout pour botter les fesses au petit jeune responsable de tout ce capharnaüm.

Cronos se leva et d'un geste de la main il imposa le silence. Il avait beau être le plus vieux et celui que tout le monde prenait pour un vieux fou mais il imposait le respect.

- Vous vous enflammez, vous êtes prêts à prendre les armes mais vous avez oublié que les seules personnes à pouvoir rappeler les Hécatonchires et les Titans sont la personne qui les a invoqués ou le dirigeant des Enfers. Or Thanatos ne les rappellera pas et Macaria est pour l'instant hors course. Nous ne savons pas ce qui lui est arrivée ni si elle sera capable de le faire. Hadès nous a dit qu'Arès et Athéna sont déjà sur place. Je propose que Zeux, Poséidon, Artémis et Hadès y aillent. Si la situation ne s'arrange pas nous enverront d'autres Dieux en renfort. Esculape viendra avec vous pour soigner les blesser.

Les Dieux désignés volontaires d'office se levèrent et rejoignirent Hadès au milieu de la pièce.

- Que devons-nous faire de Thanatos ?

Cronos se gratta la barbichette.

- Ramenez-le en un seul morceau. Le tribunal divin se chargera de son jugement.

Quatre des volontaires acquiescèrent. Seul Hadès semblait hésitant.

- Heu Père, le Shinigami Ichimaru Gin a vraiment envie de le tuer car il a enlevé sa petite amie, enfin pas sa petite amie, mais la femme qu'il aime. J'ai déjà essayé de le raisonner sans succès. S'il le trouve avant nous Thanatos risque d'y laisser des plumes et au pire la vie.

Cronos soupira.

- Bah dans ce cas vous me le ramènerez dans l'état dans lequel vous allez le trouver.

Cette remarque arracha des sourires à l'assemblée qui commença petit à petit à se disperser. Les cinq Dieux furent bientôt les dernières personnes encore présentes. Cronos n'avait pas bougé non plus. Elles attendaient tranquillement l'ouverture du portail. Quand ce dernier s'ouvrit ils avancèrent.

- Quand faut y aller faut y aller !

Les pauvres victimes commencèrent à franchir le portail quand soudain Cronos rappela Hadès.

- Hé mon cher fils, nous n'avons pas encore parlé de ta punition. Je sais que ça pourrait attendre mais je risque d'oublier alors allons-y. Quand tu reviendras tu remettras en état le jardin de Déméter sans utiliser tes pouvoirs divins. Tu feras tout à la main. Tu nettoieras le palais d'Olympie de la cave au grenier à la brosse à dent. Je veux ça brille. Et pendant un siècle tu seras l'esclave de tous les habitants du palais. Tu obéiras à leur moindre caprice. C'est clair ?

- Oui.

- Oui qui ?

- Oui Père…

- Bien tu peux y aller maintenant.

C'était un Hadès triste comme tout qui passa le vortex pour rejoindre ses frères, nièces et autres dans le palais de Las Noches…

**

* * *

A/N** : Ayé Hadès s'est fait taper sur les doigts. J'aurai pas voulu être à sa place. Tout le monde est au courant ça va faire du bruit toute cette affaire. Mais avant tout nous allons faire un petit tour du côté de Lola et de Macaria. Faudrait voir à les réveiller si on veut faire avancer l'histoire et puis voir si Gin est encore entier…


	45. Chapitre 43

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que probable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Chibi yuya : Merci pour ta review ! Excellent c'est sûr, je pensais au démembrage de mon ordinateur… Gin est encore entier, vu que j'ai promis un Happy Ending je ne peux pas me permettre de trop l'amocher. Enfin pour l'instant il est face à un Hécatonchire donc il se peut qu'il se fasse blesser, mais j'en dis pas plus. Lola ? tu verras en lisant la suite….

A Tania : Merci pour ta review ! Je me suis éclatée avec la chute d'Hadès. Enfin il est toujours un Dieu mais bon son rang a subi quelques légers changements… Gin encore entier ? En fait quand je l'ai laissé il se battait avec un Hécatonchire et vu que ces bêbêtes sont un peu vicelardes…

**

* * *

Chapitre 43:**

**Retrouvailles**

Zeus, Poséidon, Artémis, Esculape et Hadès furent accueillis par les soldats de Soul Paradise qui gardaient les différents portails. Ils furent guidés dans la salle qu'occupait le roi Meisterman. Ce dernier salua leur venue en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il leur fit signe de prendre place. Il avait pas mal de chose à leur dire.

- Merci d'être venu avec du renfort Seigneur Hadès. Nous en avons bien besoin. De nouvelles créatures sont apparues.

- Oui des Titans et des Hécatonchires. Nous le savons.

- Certes. Un Hécatonchire est mort mais Lady Heather et le lieutenant Ise Nanao de la huitième division du Gotei 13 de Soul Society sont très gravement blessées. Elles sont les personnes à l'avoir abattu. Quelques Titans sont tombés mais ceux qui sont encore debout sont vraiment très forts.

- Arès et Athéna ?

- Sont sur le champ de bataille Seigneur. Je n'ai pas leur positionnement exact car les dernières données ne me sont pas encore parvenues. Par contre la disparue et votre fille ont été retrouvées. Elles sont en ce moment avec la capitaine Unohana. Elles sont inconscientes et elle tente de les sortir de cet état végétatif. Les Gardiens Rhadamante et Minos sont également en soin intensif. Mais maintenant que vous êtes là tout devrait bien se passer. Vous allez stopper ces monstres facilement.

- Pas exactement. Seule Macaria en a le pouvoir. Après tout c'est elle qui dirige les Enfers. Par contre nous pouvons nous battre à vos côtés. Nous avons également amené notre médecin chef, Esculape, qui ira donner un coup de main à l'infirmerie.

- Parfait mon Seigneur. Je vous fais appeler des papillons des Enfers et vous pourrez votre rendre sur le champ de bataille. Ensuite, je guiderai personnellement le Seigneur Esculape à l'infirmerie.

Les papillons arrivèrent, les Dieux les suivirent. Meistermann se leva ensuite et mena Esculape à l'infirmerie. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle blanche dans laquelle plusieurs lits étaient alignés. Des Shinigamis allaient et venaient. Auscultaient des patients, remplissaient des dossiers et faisaient leur rapport à la seule personne vêtue d'un ample manteau blanc. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à travers la foule.

Le roi de Soul Paradise présenta Unohana à Esculape avant de repartir plancher sur ses plans de batailles et accessoirement sur le plan de table de sa réception de mariage. Il s'était à peine installé qu'un papillon arriva porteur d'un message lui demandant de se rendre en urgence dans la salle de transfert.

Pendant ce temps, la capitaine de la quatrième division expliqua au nouvel arrivant comment elle faisait tourner l'infirmerie. Elle lui indiqua où tout était rangé ainsi que les personnes responsables du bon fonctionnement de l'endroit quand elle devait s'absenter. La visite continua par les différents services. Ils entrèrent dans la zone soins intensifs. La porte fut à peine poussée que le Dieu se précipita à l'intérieur au chevet des deux Gardiens salement amochés. Il leur mit une main sur le front et quelques secondes plus tard ils ouvrirent les yeux, yeux qui s'exorbitèrent quand ils virent Esculape en personne entrain de les remettre sur pied.

Unohana fut bluffée quand elle les vit s'asseoir. Elle travaillait depuis plusieurs heures sur leur cas et tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu était de guérir toutes les lésions internes et externes mais les sortir du coma pas possible. Esculape lui expliqua qu'il avait juste stimulé leurs cerveaux et la remercia pour le travail efficace et de première classe qu'elle avait fait en soigner leurs blessures. Il demanda ensuite à voir Lola et Macaria. Elle l'invita à le suivre. Les gens se firent de plus en plus rares. Les dernières personnes croisées portaient des combinaisons les recouvrant des pieds à la tête. Voyant le regard étonné de son invité Unohana crut bon de lui expliquer la situation.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elles ne sont pas blessées. Les rares blessures ont été guéries. Par contre elles sont plongées dans un état végétatif très profond. Si pour les deux gardiens nous avions réussi à les faire bouger quelques secondes là nous sommes face à un mur. Des membres de la douzième division du Gotei 13 sont avec elle et font des tests pour savoir de quoi il en retourne. Ils travaillent avec des substances dangereuses dans un laboratoire non loin de la chambre.

- Très bien. Je dois dire que vos connaissances médicales sont très bonnes mais vous ne savez pas manipuler l'esprit. En le manipulant vous pouvez presque tout faire. Réveiller un comateux devient une broutille. Enfin vous avez fait de l'excellent travail en baissant le niveau du coma.

- Merci beaucoup Esculape-sama. Je sais que nous avons des lacunes par rapport à la manipulation de l'esprit, mais l'enseignement de cette science a été interdit par notre Roi depuis que les Enfers sont en charge du jugement des âmes défuntes. Nous n'avions donc plus besoin de savoir comment fonctionne un esprit humain ou non.

Le Dieu acquiesça et promit de lui enseigner deux trois trucs très simple. Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce blanche. Des moniteurs tapissaient les murs et le silence était perturbé par les bips constants des différents appareils reliés aux corps des deux jeunes femmes. Un petit Shinigami leur tendit un dossier, puis un autre habillé de son scaphandre en apporta un autre. Les deux médecins prirent le temps de les lire, mais le froncement des sourcils d'Unohana n'échappa pas aux personnes présentes dans la salle.

Elle s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes et constata par elle-même ce que les dossiers avaient révélé. Elle invita Esculape à jeter un œil avant de s'isoler un court instant avec lui.

- Il faut faire quelque chose. Vous avez vu les marques violacées sur leur cou ? Je suis sûre que Thanatos essaie de détruire leur corps pour que nous ne puissions rien faire. Si on pouvait les réveiller je suis sûre que le virus qu'il a introduit en elle sera facile à anéantir.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Je vais me mettre de suite au travail. Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas m'occuper des deux femmes en même temps. Il faudra que vous m'assistiez..

- Je ne pense pas avoir les qualifications requises mais, leur vie étant en danger, je n'ai pas le choix. S'il vous plaît guidez-moi de votre mieux.

Esculape congédia tous les Shinigamis présents dans la salle. Il invoqua une barrière qui rapidement entoura les deux médecins ainsi que les jeunes femmes. Il expliqua la manœuvre en détail à Unohana qui, bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas, avait un peu peur de faire une erreur.

Ils posèrent les mains sur leur front et se concentrèrent pendant un long moment. Petit à petit une faible lueur bleutée commençait à entourer les deux endormies.

Une fois la lueur stabilisée, Esculape se mit à incanter. Unohana répéta ses paroles. La lueur forcit. Puis il lança un nouveau sort qui eut pour effet d'entourer ses mains d'une intense lumière rouge. Il balaya le corps de Macaria plusieurs fois. Les taches violacées commençaient lentement à se résorber mais il n'y avait encore aucun signe prouvant que le sort les maintenant dans un état végétatif avait été brisé.

Ils recommencèrent l'opération à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que de légers mouvements soient visibles. A ce moment précis ils lancèrent la dernière formule sensée les faire revenir à la vie. Mais rien ne se passa. Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'Esculape comprenne qu'il leur fallait un choc pour les faire revenir définitivement à elles. Quelque chose de personnel…

Au même moment, Kotetsu Isane arriva en courant dans la pièce. Heureusement, le rituel était terminé. Unohana n'eut pas besoin de l'écouter. Elle lui demanda de faire transférer les deux blessées dans la salle principale. Elle partit en courant Esculape sur ses talons.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle principale, elle trouva le capitaine Kyoraku qui avait Lady Heather sur le dos et soutenait péniblement sa lieutenant. Rapidement elle les fit installer, écouta ce que son collègue avait à dire avant de passer au blessé suivant. Elle fut surprise de trouver Ichimaru Gin vraiment dans un piteux état adossé contre une colonne, l'un des membres de sa division l'avait trouvé étendu au sol tandis qu'un guerrier qui lui était inconnu combattait l'Hécatonchire.

Lui aussi fut installé. A ce moment Isane arriva avec les deux autres lits. Sans rien demander, elle installa la jeune Lola au côté de Gin et Macaria, en tant que souveraine des Enfers, fut mise un peu à l'écart.

Une fois la vague de blessé passée, la capitaine put enfin commencer à examiner les blessés. Esculape décida de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il admirait cette femme à la fois douce et forte. Douée en plus. Elle ferait pour lui une épouse parfaite et il comptait bien la ramener avec lui. Le pauvre avait juste négligé un léger détail. Son coup de foudre était légèrement mariée au capitaine le plus instable et violent de toute l'histoire de Soul Society.

Enfin pour l'instant il se concentra sur Lady Heather pendant qu'Isane s'occupait de Nanao, chose rendue difficile par le capitaine Kyoraku qui refusait de retourner sur le font tant qu'il ne savait pas si les prunelles de ses yeux allaient s'en sortir. Unohana quant à elle soignait le capitaine Ichimaru.

Elle dut s'absenter un moment. Isane était partie raccompagnée le capitaine de la huitième division au portail tandis qu'Esculape, après avoir stabilisé le souveraine de Soul Island, était parti faire son rapport à Cronos.

Quand elle revint elle eut le choc de sa vie. Huisin Lola assise sur lit du capitaine Ichimaru. Elle lui tenait la main et il souriait faiblement.

**

* * *

A/N** : Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude (heureusement que j'avais eu le temps de l'écrire en grande partie avant mes problèmes d'ordino). Mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas pour vous déplaire. L'instant que vous attendiez toutes et tous est enfin arrivé. Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire pour ce chapitre mais je me suis laissée convaincre par vous qui vouliez les voir réuni et aussi car fallait bien éviter de me prendre des tomates et des œufs pour avoir esquinter mon petit Gin.


	46. Chapitre 44

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que probable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

_

* * *

A Chibi yuya : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente d'échapper à un jet de tomates. Ah la suite ? Ben vu que tout est sensé bien finir, je suppose que je vous réserve une petit victoire et ptêtre un mariage. Enfin je dis ça je dis rien…._

_A Tania : Merci pour ta review ! T'inquiète pas de trop pour Thanatos. Avec Lola pour infirmière notre petit Gin sera vite sur pied. Et puis il a la haine tenace… Heureusement que Zaraki n'est pas au courant pour cet admirateur car cela risquerait de dégénérer en bain de sang et il y en a déjà assez qui coule…_

**

* * *

Chapitre 44:**

**Lola et Gin**

Les deux médecins n'en revenaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment cela se faisait. Elle était portant dans un coma encore profond et ils ne pensaient pas que le simple fait de les placer côte à côte aurait pu la sortir de son état végétatif.

_Elle flottait au-dessus d'un gouffre sans fond. Elle sentait qu'elle n'était maintenue en l'air que par la force de sa volonté, volonté qui allait en s'amenuisant de plus en plus. Elle n'avait pas la force de résister plus longtemps. Elle n'était qu'humaine. Même l'espoir de le revoir l'avait déserté. Oh elle avait voulu y croire. Elle se souvenait vaguement qu'on lui avait dit qu'il la cherchait, qu'il était près. Mais rien ne pouvait le lui prouver. C'était sans doute une manigance de son geôlier pour la rendre encore plus vulnérable. _

_Elle ne le supportait plus. Il fallait que ça cesse. Lentement elle commença à relâcher ses forces. Elle se sentait tomber. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle savait qu'ils avaient essayé de la faire revenir mais comment être sûr que ce n'était pas un piège. Elle avait préféré ignorer leurs appels. Si elle disparaissait tout rentrerait dans l'ordre._

_Sa chute s'accentuait de plus en plus. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle était prête. Soudain une bulle de chaleur l'enveloppa. Elle se sentit soulever. Elle était bien, elle se sentait renaître. Elle n'avait plus été aussi heureuse depuis longtemps. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le gouffre avait disparu. Il était là respirant faiblement étendu sur un lit à ses côtés. Tel un automate elle se leva, s'installa à côté de lui et lui prit la main._

Unohana lui prit le pouls avant de la laisser reprendre sa place au chevet du capitaine de la troisième division. La capitaine soigna ensuite son collègue avant de retourner auprès de la fille d'Hadès. Elle fit transférer Ichimaru dans une chambre à part. Elle savait que ces deux personnes avaient besoin d'être seules.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Ils avaient été installés un peu à l'écart, loin du monde mais près d'un des postes infirmiers. Après tout le capitaine de la troisième division était encore blessé. Il s'était endormi durant leur transfert. Elle le regardait tendrement. Au bout d'un moment il rouvrit les yeux. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa péniblement.

- Je pensais ne plus jamais revoir ma Nanao2 adorée. Quand je suis tombé sur le champ de bataille j'étais sûr d'y rester. Heureusement tu veilles sur moi, même loin.

Il se mit à tousser.

- Gin, ne force pas. Tu dois te reposer. Je ne sais pas contre quoi tu t'es battu mais tu es dans un état lamentable.

- Le fait de savoir que tu vas bien est pour moi le meilleur des remèdes. Quand j'ai vu que tu avais abandonné tout espoir j'ai eu peur. Je crois ne jamais avoir eu aussi peur de ma vie.

Lola écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est toi qui m'as sorti de ce sommeil sans rêve ?

- Oui. Nous sommes liés par ce que nous éprouvons. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te détruire. Allez, assez parler de ça. Raconte-moi comment tu as été traité. N'oublie rien, je sais quand tu mens ou quand tu caches quelque chose.

Lola lui raconta tout. Son réveil, les maltraitances… Elle tenta de passer sous silence son viol, mais le regard que son ami lui lança l'en dissuada. Quand elle vit sa réaction elle regretta. Elle dut appeler un infirmier car Ichimaru tentait de se lever. Une aura meurtrière l'entourait. Il était capable de pulvériser la première personne tentant de s'opposer à lui.

Hanatarou, qui fut le premier arrivé, fut contraint de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu pour chercher sa capitaine. Elle seule était capable de maîtriser le patient récalcitrant. Elle arriva et un seul regard suffit à calmer Ichimaru.

- Capitaine Ichimaru, il est fort déraisonnable de votre part de vous agiter de la sorte. Nous vous avons soigné, mais vous avez besoin de repos.

- J'en veux pas. Il faut que j'aille exploser la tronche de ce foutu Thanatos. Vous savez tout ce qu'il a fait subir à Huisin-chan. Ça doit pas rester impuni.

- Bien entendu. Mais comprenez quand tant que vous n'êtes pas totalement guéri il est hors de question que vous retourniez sur le champ de bataille.

- Mais il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de lui.

Unohana soupira. Il lui rappelait son mari qui, lui aussi, refusait de rester hospitaliser ou tout simplement alité quand il était question d'une bonne grosse bagarre.

- Si vous me promettez de rester couché tranquille encore quelques heures, je reviendrai vous examiner avec Esculape-sama. Ensuite vous serez peut-être autorisé à retourner vous battre.

Ichimaru sourit. Il allait la remercier quand Isane fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Capitaine, il y a un problème avec Macaria-sama. Venez-vite…

**

* * *

A/N** : J'ai été bien malade ces derniers jours et j'ai pas mal de problèmes personnels à régler. Je m'excuse donc pour les updates qui risquent de se faire moins fréquentes… Ce chapitre est court et très moyen, mais je ne voulais pas vous laissez sans rien à vous mettre sous la dent. Je vais essayer de faire au mieux pour le suivant.


	47. Chapitre 45

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que probable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Tania : Merci pour ta review ! Chuis guérie. Reste juste un problème à régler. Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise. La suite sera plus axée sur la fin de la bataille et Macaria. Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Gin et Thanatos ;) Frisson d'horreur ? Tu as piqué ma curiosité…

**

* * *

Chapitre 45:**

**Macaria ou la volonté de se battre**

Unohana se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle principale et le coin qui avait été aménagé pour la souveraine des Enfers. Elle la trouva assise sur son lit entrain de se débattre. Rhadamanthe et Minos tentaient tant bien que mal de la retenir. Elle avait arraché ses perfusions et tous les câbles la reliant aux différents appareils. Elle ne se calma pas quand la capitaine de la quatrième division apparut devant elle.

- Alors qu'est-ce que signifie ce désordre Macaria-sama ?

La jeune femme arrêta de se débattre et lança un regard mauvais au médecin.

- J'exige qu'on me laisse sortir de cet endroit. J'ai quelques comptes à régler.

- Nous le savons Macaria-sama. Loin de moi l'idée de vous en empêcher mais vous venez de sortir d'un long état végétatif. Je ne peux donc vous autoriser à vous lever et encore moins à vous battre. Si vous regardez autour de vous, vous pouvez voir des soldats qui se sont battus et qui sont blessés. Il y a Lady Heather, la dirigeante de Soul Island, le capitaine Ichimaru et le lieutenant Ise de Soul Society pour ne citer qu'eux. Et vos Juges sont là aussi car ils ont été blessés. Alors ne pensez pas que vous êtes plus forte qu'eux. Je vais vous envoyer Esculape-sama. Il vous examinera et ensuite je reviendrai et nous reparlerons de votre envie de combattre.

Unohana était énervée. Mais elle ne le montrait pas. Elle n'avait pas pris de repos depuis le début de la bataille. Elle comprenait les motivations d'Ichimaru et de Macaria. Mais leur santé passait avant tout. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'Esculape arriverait à lui faire entendre raison. Elle savait qu'Ichimaru pourrait aller combattre à nouveau. Bien que gravement blessé, ses blessures n'allaient pas l'handicaper longtemps. Quelques heures de repos et il pourrait de nouveaux aller sur le champ de bataille. Mais ça elle ne le lui avait pas dit. Elle voulait qu'il passe un peu de temps avec son amie car peut-être qu'il ne survivrait pas à son retour au combat.

Esculape se rendit donc au chevet de la fille d'Hadès. Il l'examina dans un silence quasi religieux car la jeune femme ne cessait de soupirer.

- Macaria, vous êtes très faible. Vous laissez aller au combat dans cet état serait suicidaire. Nous sommes peut-être des Dieux, mais l'immortalité dont nous jouissions c'est mué en une vie très longue. Nous finirons tous par mourir un jour. Je doute que votre père souhaite vous voir mourir aussi jeune et dans une telle situation. Je rejoins l'avis du capitaine Unohana. Vous battre est hors de question.

Macaria se redressa sur son lit et fixa son regard noir sur le Dieu médecin. D'habitude ce regard aurait fait plier n'importe qui mais pas lui. Il le lui rendit avant de partir. Il rejoignit Unohana qui était entrain de prendre une tasse de thé dans la pièce qui lui faisait office de bureau. Il s'installa en face d'elle et se servit une tasse de thé.

- Elle ne veut rien entendre. Elle ira au combat qu'on lui en donne l'autorisation ou pas. J'ai réussi à la sédater par la penser mais je ne pense pas que l'effet durera longtemps. C'est la patiente la plus difficile que j'ai eu à traiter depuis un bon moment.

Unohana sourit.

- Ah si vous saviez Esculape-sama… Mon époux, le capitaine de la onzième division est pareil. Il ne vit que pour le combat. Vous verrez vous vous y habituerez. Je crois qu'on va la remettre sur pied et la laisser partir avec le capitaine Ichimaru. Lui aussi a hâte de retourner sur le champ de bataille.

Elle avait à peine finit de parler que la porte fut ouverte livrant le passage à la jeune reine des Enfers. Elle s'approcha des deux médecins et elle les dévisagea.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. J'ai entendu que les Hécathonchires et les Titans avaient été libérés. Je suis la seule à pouvoir les renvoyer d'où ils viennent. Les tuer n'est pas évident même si je sais que quelques uns sont morts. Si je les renvoie, gagner cette fichue bataille sera un jeu d'enfant et tout le monde pourra reprendre sa vie d'avant. Quant à Thanatos, il peut lui arriver n'importe que, je m'en lave les mains.

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue mais elle ne fut pas la seule à quitter la pièce. Unohana l'avait suivie. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique son plan. Elle espérait que cela ferait attendre la jeune femme, laissant ainsi plus de temps à ses blessures pour cicatriser. Macaria l'écouta patiemment. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Elle ne voulait pas attendre mais elle accepta malgré tout. Bien que finir cette guerre lui importait plus que tout, elle ne voulait pas se résoudre à séparer deux personnes qui venaient de se retrouver. Attendre une heure de plus n'allait pas la tuer.

Elle passa cette heure dans les bureaux du roi Meisterman. Elle étudia la stratégie qu'il avait préparé au cas où elle entrerait dans la bataille et elle lut tous les comptes rendus qui étaient arrivés. Elle put même visionner certains combats.

Quand elle retourna dans à l'infirmerie, Ichimaru était déjà entrain de l'attendre. Il était à côté d'une jeune femme. Macaria fut choquée de voir à quel point elles se ressemblaient au niveau des traits de leur visage. Elle le fut encore plus quand la jeune femme la regarda. Elle pensait qu'elle lui en voudrait mais elle ne vit que de la tristesse et de la peur. Elle comprit rapidement que son sosie avait peur pour elle et surtout pour l'homme aux cheveux argentés et au sourire énigmatique.

Ce dernier pinça la joue de son amie avant d'aller rejoindre Macaria.

- Bon on peut y aller. J'veux vraiment faire la peau à cette ordure de Thanatos. Il va payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait subir à mon amie. J'espère qu'vous êtes pas attachée à lui Macaria-sama parce que quand j'aurai fini avec lui vous l'reconnaitrez plus.

Macaria sourit.

- Honnêtement vous pouvez en faire de la viande hachée que ça ne me dérangerait pas. Un Juge qui trahit sa Reine n'a plus le droit de vivre. C'est ma politique. Alors ne vous gênez pas pour moi. Père risque juste de faire la tête mais peu importe. On ne plaisante pas avec les traîtres.

- Ravi de l'entendre Macaria-sama. Vraiment ravi de l'entendre.

**

* * *

A/N** : Toujours quelques petits soucis mais rien de bien insurmontable. Voici donc le dernier chapitre infirmerie. Dès le prochain nous reviendrons sur le champ de bataille… Donc la fin approche à grand pas…


	48. Chapitre 46

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que probable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

**

* * *

Chapitre 46:**

**Macaria en action**

Quand Macaria et Ichimaru arrivèrent sur le champ de bataille ils furent accueillis par des cris. La jeune femme chercha du regard son père. Elle balaya la pièce de plusieurs regards circulaires avant de se frayer un passage à travers les débris et les corps des soldats ennemis décédés. Elle passa de pièce en pièce répétant la même opération jusqu'à obtenir satisfaction.

Ichimaru, quant à lui, était allé voir comment s'en sortait son lieutenant avant de partir à la recherche de la personne qu'il haïssait le plus dans l'univers. Il trouva Kira entrain de regrouper les blessés selon la gravité de leurs blessures. Ce dernier fut heureux de revoir son capitaine, à tel point qu'il lui sauta presque au cou. Ichimaru lui sourit et s'en alla. Oui, il voulait juste s'assurer que le blondinet allait bien, ainsi qu'obtenir deux trois informations sur la personne qu'il cherchait à massacrer.

Macaria finit par retrouver son père et les autres Dieux dans une salle reculée du palais. Hadès était partie à la recherche des parchemins expliquant comment sceller les démons libérés par son fils. Bien sûr après de longues recherches entrecoupées de petites bagarres il parvint à mettre la main sur ce qu'il était venu chercher. La jeune femme se jeta dans les bras de son père. Elle était heureuse de le retrouver entier et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il n'osait imaginer ce que lui aurait fait subir sa chère épouse si leur fille aurait été dans l'impossibilité de rentrer avec lui.

Il lui tendit les parchemins, lui demandant de s'imprégner de la technique, de ne pas s'en faire, qu'il allait avec ses frères et les autres personnes faire en sorte qu'elle puisse se concentrer et mémoriser les instructions. Les Dieux s'éclipsèrent en silence. Seule Athéna resta dans la pièce, dernier rempart de protection au cas où les choses ne se passeraient pas comme elles étaient sensées se dérouler.

Ichimaru continuait ses recherches. Il savait que chercher Thanatos dans le palais équivalait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, mais il s'était juré de lui mettre la main dessus et il allait le faire. Il croisa quelques soldats ennemis qui ne firent pas long feu devant la rage de leur adversaire. Malheureusement toujours aucune trace du demi frère de la personne qui l'avait accompagné.

Macaria mémorisait tant bien que mal la dizaine de parchemins étalés devant elle. Elle avait toujours su que sceller les Hécatonchires et les Titans était une tâche ardue. Elle avait aussi toujours su qu'il ne fallait pas les libérer si la sécurité de l'univers n'était pas menacée. Mais ça, son crétin de Juge l'avait oublié.

Elle reposa le parchemin qu'elle était entrain de lire et soupira. Elle regarda sa cousine et parla un peu avec elle histoire de se changer les idées.

- Dis Athéna, tu ne saurais pas par hasard où peut se cacher cette enflure de Thanatos ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Oh tu dois avoir le capitaine Ichimaru… Il le cherche pour lui faire passer l'envie de kidnapper sa petite amie et de la faire passer pour moi. Je dois te dire qu'un homme pareil je prends de suite. Elle a de la chance mon sosie

- En effet, je l'ai vu brièvement. Pas commode, encore plus vulgaire qu'Arès. Je n'aimerai pas être son ennemie. Sinon ça avance la mémorisation ? J'ai hâte que cette histoire se termine.

- Et moi donc. Je plains Minos et Rhadamanthe qui ont bien dégusté. Laisse moi encore quelques minutes et ensuite nous pourrons nous rendre dans ce qui reste de la salle du tribunal.

Athéna acquiesça et sortit un bref instant pour transmettre la nouvelle aux Dieux.

Ichimaru continuait sa quête. Il s'aventurait maintenant dans les recoins les plus sombres du palais Infernal. Il passa dans les geôles, dans la salle des archives, dans toutes les pièces où un méchant psychopathe était susceptible de se cacher. Il passa dans un long couloir. Son sens du danger commençait à lui chatouiller agréablement les narines. Il sentait qu'il approchait du but. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres qu'il humidifia d'un rapide passage de langue.

Macaria sortit dans la salle et, escortée par tous les Dieux, elle se dirigea vers le Tribunal des Ames. Le trajet se déroula sans souci majeur. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Athéna et Arès s'occupèrent de sécuriser les lieux tandis qu'Hadès, Zeus et Poséidon tentaient tant bien que mal de dégager la stèle qui servaient aux invocations.

Après moult efforts ils y parvinrent. Macaria prit place au centre de la stèle et elle leva les bras au ciel.

- Dieux et Déesses des temps anciens, prêtez moi la force et le courage de remplir la mission qui m'incombe. Aidez-moi à devenir plus forte pour faire régner paix et harmonie à travers tout l'univers. Guidez-moi vers la lumière, vers le chemin de la puissance divine. Faites en sorte que je puisse réaliser le rêve de tous les peuples. Donnez-moi la force de sceller les Titans et les Hécatonchires libérés trop tôt de leur sommeil pour de noirs desseins. Permettez-moi de les replonger dans un sommeil éternel qui pourra être brisé que par mon successeur ou moi-même. Si mon sacrifice est nécessaire pour obtenir votre bénédiction, je m'y plie avec plaisir. Les intérêts des humains sont plus importants que ma propre vie. Je ne suis là que pour les servir et leur rendre l'éternité plus belle.

Elle baissa les bras et sortit un petit canif de son décolleté. Elle déplia la lame et s'entailla le poignet gauche. Un filet de sang coula sur les dalles pour s'écouler dans les motifs gravés.

- Voyez mon sacrifice. Mon sang, mon essence vitale contre le pouvoir de sauver cette planète, cet univers d'une destruction certaine.

Elle tomba à genoux et se prosterna en direction de ce qui avait été l'estrade où s'était trouvé son trône.

- Voyez mon humilité. Je ne suis qu'un pion entre vos mains. Je suis à votre merci.

Elle toucha la dalle de son front et attendit. Elle attendit encore et encore. Le sang coulait encore de sa plaie. Son père, la voyant pâlir, voulait la sauver mais il savait que pénétrer dans la zone de la stèle romprait tout le rituel.

Soudain une lumière blanche aveuglante fondit sur la jeune reine. Elle l'enveloppa et quand la lumière se dissipa elle avait disparu.

**

* * *

A/N** : Plus de souci, youpi…. Voici donc l'un des derniers chapitres de la bataille. Qu'est-il advenu de Macaria ? Ichimaru va-t-il mettre la main sur Thanatos ?...


	49. Chapitre 47

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que probable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Chibi-Yuya : Merci pour tes reviews ! Je suis contente que tu as aimé ces trois chapitres. La fin est proche, du moins la fin de la bataille. Je suis un peu désolée pour le temps entre mes updates. Mais tout n'est pas si rose en ce moment…

**

* * *

Chapitre 47:**

**Vers le dénouement**

_Soudain une lumière blanche aveuglante fondit sur la jeune reine. Elle l'enveloppa et quand la lumière se dissipa elle avait disparu._

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre sur tout le champ de bataille. Les soldats ennemis stoppèrent tout et regardèrent, totalement paniqués, la poussière tombant des fissures dans le plafond. Les Shinigamis s'arrêtèrent à leur tour. Personne ne savait ce qui se passait vraiment. Seuls les Titans et les Hécatonchires continuaient à se battre avec leurs adversaires. Eux n'étaient pas indisposés par les petits cailloux qui tombaient. Même s'ils avaient été plus gros ça ne les aurait pas dérangés plus que ça.

Hadès et les autres dieux fixaient l'endroit où s'était tenue la jeune femme. L'ancien souverain ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais été question de ça dans les écrits anciens. Il commençait à croire que sa fille avait fait une petite erreur dans le rituel. De plus les tremblements qui secouaient le bâtiment ne lui disaient rien de bon. Mais alors vraiment rien de bon du tout. De mémoire jamais cela ne s'était produit.

Ichimaru continuait son petit bonhomme de chemin. Il sentait qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus du but. Thanatos était dans le secteur. Il en mettrait sa main au feu. Il le savait. Il n'avait pas son pareil pour détecter les personnes qu'il ne pouvait pas encadrer. Il avait la main sur la garde de son zanpakuto et de l'autre il serrait fort la dague qu'il allait utiliser pour la vie de cette crapule.

Les tremblements et le grondement cessèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus. Une vague lumineuse balaya le palais de part en part. Le temps se figea. Seuls les monstres bougeaient encore. On pouvait lire de la surprise sur les visages immobiles. Macaria réapparut. Sa robe noire avait été remplacée par une longue tunique blanche. Ses cheveux flottaient derrière elle. Elle tenait une grande épée lumineuse.

Elle se déplaçait lentement parmi la foule de soldats immobiles. Elle faisait bien attention de ne pas les toucher. Le moindre effleurement pouvait les enchaîner à jamais dans la dimension qui servait de prison aux Hécatonchires et aux Titans. Elle ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait alors pas les sauver même si elle le voulait. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs même pas si elle allait survivre à l'emprisonnement des démons.

Elle continuait sa route. Elle se rapprochait, elle entendait leurs cris de frustrations et de colère. Elle savait que tout serait bientôt terminé. Que sa mission sera finie et que tout redeviendra comme avant. Au fil de ses déambulations, elle venait à penser mettre la main sur Thanatos et à l'enfermer avec les Titans. Elle savait que le capitaine Ichimaru n'allait pas apprécier mais elle ne voulait pas que son sosie souffre.

Elle continua et elle arriva finalement en face d'un des deux Hécatonchires restant. Elle brandit son épée et l'effleura légèrement. Il disparut. Elle continua sa route et se battit contre les créatures restantes. Ce n'était pas tout le temps facile mais elle avait souvent joué avec ses cousins Arès et Athéna. Le maniement d'une épée n'avait presque pas de secret pour elle. Elle arriva difficilement à bout du dernier Titan. Quand elle le scella elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Elle continua son chemin, sûre et certaine d'être capable de battre Thanatos et de l'enfermer. Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée. Elle avait à peine quitté la pièce qu'elle se sentit ré aspirer par la lumière. Elle flotta un bref instant dans un ciel bleu sans nuage avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Kuchiki Byakuya fut l'un des premiers à sortir de l'engourdissement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne restait plus que des Shinigami sur le champ de bataille. Petit à petit les autres soldats sortirent de leur torpeur. S'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui s'était passé, ils se rendirent compte que les méchants pas beaux avaient tous disparu. Un brouhaha emplit donc le palais. Cris de joie, de soulagement, pleurs… Des hurlements de colère s'élevaient des endroits tenus par la onzième division. Ils auraient bien voulu transformé les ennemis en hachis et quelqu'un les en avait empêché. Pas cool…

Bientôt des papillons des Enfers se mirent à virevolter pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde. Dans le palais de Las Noches, la quatrième division poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'y avait plus que les blessés du champ de bataille et c'était tout. Meisterman envoya, quant à lui, des messagers dans toutes les Souls, autorisant de ce fait la lever des boucliers de protection. Petit à petit les troupes rentraient pour se reposer.

Dans la salle du trône Hadès attendait, seul. Il avait demandé à sa famille de le laisser, de rentrer pour signaler à Cronos qu'il ne restait plus que le problème de Thanatos à régler et que Macaria avait disparu une nouvelle fois. Il s'était installé sur une pierre. Il avait la tête dans ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait surtout pas croire que sa fille était morte. Perséphone ne le lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais…

Il allait désespérer quand le mystérieux rayon lumineux réapparut déposant la jeune femme inconsciente sur les pierres froides. Hadès se précipita et la prit dans ses bras. Il courut ensuite le plus vite possible vers le passage menant à Hueco Mundo où il débarqua en appelant à plein poumon Unohana ainsi qu'Esculape.

Ichimaru avait bien reçu le message de leur victoire. Il était heureux. Kira allait être à l'abri et les autres aussi. Mais il n'avait pas vengé Lola et il ne pouvait pas rentrer avant de l'avoir fait. En plus il approchait du but. Il déboucha dans une grande salle circulaire vierge de tout dégât. Ses sens étaient plus en alerte que jamais. Ses mains serraient de plus en plus fort ses armes jusqu'à faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts. Il souriait. Ses yeux rouges brillaient. Il savait qu'il avait atteint son but. Il le sentait de la racine de ses cheveux au bout de ses orteils.

Thanatos sortit de l'ombre. Il semblait fou. La défaite l'avait rendu complètement dingue. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Il brandissait une immense hallebarde. Son sourire dément déformait les traits de son visage. De la bave coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Sans rien dire il chargea…

**

* * *

A/N** : Je me suis trop avancée, les problèmes sont de retour d'où le manque de mise à jour. De plus je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire et la motivation est venue à manquer. Dans le chapitre suivant nous aurons la fin de la bataille et donc le duel tant attendu : Gin VS Thanatos…


	50. Chapitre 48

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que probable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Chibi-Yuya : Merci pour ta review ! Je sais, chuis un peu sadique sur les bords. En fait j'ai surtout coupé à cet endroit car je ne suis pas trop trop douée pour écrire des scènes de combats. J'ai préféré donc prendre mon temps pour essayer de faire quelque chose de correct.

**

* * *

Chapitre 48:**

**Ichimaru VS Thanatos**

_Thanatos sortit de l'ombre. Il semblait fou. La défaite l'avait rendu complètement dingue. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Il brandissait une immense hallebarde. Son sourire dément déformait les traits de son visage. De la bave coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. _

_Sans rien dire il chargea…_

Ichimaru eut juste le temps de faire un pas de shunpo sur le côté. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide car un pan de son manteau, déjà fort abîmé, tomba à ses pieds. Il le regarda puis fixa Thanatos du regard. Il dégaina son Zanpakuto. Il était sur le point de libérer son Shikai quand il se rendit compte que cela allait être une grossière erreur.

Avec sa hallebarde Thanatos pouvait attaquer à distance, donc pour l'atteindre et ne pas se faire blesser il fallait se lancer dans un combat rapproché. Et il ne pouvait le faire qu'en ne libérant pas son sabre. Du moins tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le point faible de son ennemi adoré. Il décida donc pour l'instant d'esquiver les coups pour pouvoir s'imprégner de sa façon de combattre car chaque personne avait une façon bien à elle de combattre. Il suffisait qu'il trouve celle de Thanatos et le tour était joué.

Malheureusement esquivé n'était pas évident surtout en restant à distance, car il avait la faculté de rallonger le manche de son arme. Ichimaru se vit contraint de s'approcher de plus en plus de façon à éviter la lame de l'arme. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il aurait un petit poignard et qu'il se débrouillerait pour le lui planter dans l'épaule. Plusieurs fois de suite.

Voyant le sang couler Thanatos sourit de façon encore plus démoniaque. Il avait blessé le capitaine et avec un peu de chance cela l'empêcherait de manier à nouveau son zanpakuto. Ichimaru se recula le plus loin possible. Il enleva son manteau de capitaine qui commençait à prendre une belle teinte rouge et il le lança sur Thanatos, espérant ainsi créer un moment de flottement lui permettant d'analyser les données qu'il avait recueillies.

Mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Thanatos intercepta le manteau avec la pointe de son arme et il l'envoya voler derrière lui. Il se remit à attaquer. Ce fut sans compter sur le Kidoh grâce auquel Ichimaru parvint à l'immobiliser. Il s'approcha lentement de lui en souriant. Puis il disparut et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, peu de temps avant que le sort ne se brise.

Thanatos lâcha son arme et tint son bras qui ruisselait de sang. Ichimaru l'avait profondément entaillé à plusieurs reprises. De cette façon il pouvait gagner du temps à fin de trouver un moyen de le battre. Bien sûr il aurait pu l'abattre pendant sa brève paralysie mais il ne trouvait pas ça correct. Enfin il aurait du car l'usurpateur attrapa son arme de sa main valide et, après plusieurs coups dans le vide, il parvint à la maitriser.

Ichimaru ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Son plan venait de tomber à l'eau. Il continuait d'esquiver tout en se rapprochant petit à petit pour s'éloigner une fois un coup porté. Il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus intelligent à faire mais il n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur plan. De cette façon il pouvait le blesser et de ce fait l'affaiblir. Il savait aussi qu'il risquait de se prendre des coups plus ou moins sévères selon le moment choisi pour attaquer. Mais pour lui le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Ils continuèrent ainsi longtemps. Chacun accumulant des blessures plus ou moins importantes. Ichimaru hésitait même de plus en plus à libérer son Bankai. Il aurait pu en finir avec lui directement de cette façon vu les blessures dont il souffrait. Mais il s'était juré de l'égorger avec la dague que sa Nanao 2 lui avait offerte. Gérer la puissance aurait été possible mais vu son état de colère cela relevait plus de la mission impossible qu'autre chose. Il y pensait tellement qu'il arrêta de prêter attention aux mouvements de son adversaire.

Cette erreur lui fut presque fatale. S'il ne s'était pas décalé de quelques centimètres, la hallebarde lui aurait perforé le cœur. Il se retrouva néanmoins avec la lame enfoncée dans un de ses poumons. Il se mit à tousser et à crachoter du sang. Il se rendit alors qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il devait libérer son bankai s'il voulait avoir une chance de survivre.

Cela lui coutait mais il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Lola. Elle en avait assez bavé comme ça. Il le libéra donc. Des milliers d'aiguilles sortirent de nulle part pour s'enfoncer dans le pauvre Thanatos qui n'avait rien vu venir. Il avait été trop occupé à jubiler sur sa presque victoire qu'il avait totalement oublié qu'il ne fallait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Il lâcha sa hallebarde et s'écroula.

Ichimaru utilisa ses dernières forces pour ne pas tomber. Il rengaina son sabre et sortit la dague. Il souffrait, le sang commençait à couler de sa blessure. Il s'appliqua un sort de guérison pour pouvoir mener à bien sa tache. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il parvint à lui trancher la gorge. Il était maintenant sûr et certain qu'il ne se relèverait pas.

Ichimaru prit ensuite son courage à deux mains. Il lui fallait retourner à Las Noches. Il fallait qu'il la revoie, même s'il devait s'éteindre dans ses bras. Il avait à peine fait quelques mètres qu'il s'écroula à son tour.

**

* * *

A/N** : Bon ce n'est pas du grand art. Décidemment les scènes de batailles et moi on n'est pas copines du tout. J'espère néanmoins que ça a été. Désolée pour la fin, elle n'était pas prévue de cette façon au départ mais ma writing fairy a trouvé cette idée excellente et elle n'a pas voulu en démordre. Sinon le bankai d'Ichimaru est totalement inventé. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait avoir. J'y ai pensé longtemps avant de trouver quelque chose un tant soit peu satisfaisant.


	51. Chapitre 49

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que probable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Tania : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de voir que ça te plait. Moi-même je ne pensais que Macaria allait protéger Lola, mais au final elles ont toutes les deux souffert donc c'est plus ou moins logique. Si j'avais mis la suite il n'y aurait pas eu de suspens et ça n'aurait pas été marrant. De plus ça me permet de voir ce que, vous, chers reviewers, pensez qu'il va se passer… Vraiment désolée pour l'attente, le moral n'était pas au beau fixe, je n'ai pas réussi à aligner le moindre petit mot… J'ai essayé pour samedi pas je n'ai pas eu le temps, beaucoup de chose à faire…

**

* * *

Chapitre 49:**

**La fin du cauchemar**

Les gens couraient dans tous les sens à l'intérieur du palais de Las Noches. Ils avaient encore du mal à le croire, la guerre était finie et ils ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal. Peu de blessés graves et surtout presque aucun décès à déplorer. Lola s'était installée contre l'avis d'Unohana dans la salle où se trouvait portail. Elle ne voulait absolument pas rater le retour d'Ichimaru.

Malheureusement, la dernière personne qu'elle vit traverser fut Hadès portant sa fille inconsciente dans ses bras. Mais elle attendit encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'Hisagi vienne la chercher car Unohana voulait l'examiner. Elle le suivit à regret car elle savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas énerver la capitaine de la quatrième division.

Elle était dans ce qui servait de salle d'attente quand elle entendit parler de la fermeture définitive du passage. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle fit irruption dans le semblant de bureau pour leur signaler que le capitaine de la troisième division n'était pas encore rentré. Unohana ne voulait pas la croire, mais devant son insistance, elle envoya Hanataro vérifier que tout le monde était bien rentré. Et en effet, il s'avéra que le dit capitaine manquait à l'appel.

Une équipe de recherche fut rapidement mise sur pied et elle partit rapidement. Lola retourna à son poste. Et elle attendit. Elle attendit plusieurs heures avant de les voir revenir. Elle s'attendait à le voir franchir en premier le portail. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle vit les soldats revenir les uns après les autres, puis se précipiter vers la sortie. Les derniers arrivèrent portant à bout de bras une civière. Elle se précipita à leur rencontre et les suivit jusqu'à la salle principale.

Unohana était déjà sur le pied de guerre avec ses meilleurs médecins. Même Esculape s'était joint à eux après avoir soigner Macaria. Ils firent transporter l'infortuné capitaine de la troisième division dans une pièce à l'écart de l'agitation qui régnait dans le palais. Lola les suivit mais elle n'eut pas le droit d'entrer avec eux dans la pièce. Elle s'installa par terre et joignit les mains en signe de prières.

Elle avait du s'endormir car quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle était dans un lit. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. La première chose qu'elle vit fut Ichimaru endormi dans un lit près du sien. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se rendre compte qu'en fait il était vraiment beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude et qu'il était relié à plusieurs dizaine d'appareil. Le choc initial passé, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.

Nul ne sait combien de temps elle est restée assise près de lui. Cela avait du durer un long moment car Unohana la retrouva endormie. Elle la réveilla et lui demanda de la suivre. Elle avait repoussé cette discussion quand ils l'avaient trouvée dans le couloir mais là attendre d'avantage aurait été criminel. Elles entrèrent dans le bureau et la capitaine lui demanda de prendre place. Elle offrit une tasse de thé qu'elle refusa.

- Huisin-san, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Le capitaine Ichimaru est très gravement blessé. Quand il est arrivé il était déjà dans le coma. Nous avons réussi à le stabiliser et à guérir la plupart de ses blessures. Malheureusement nous n'avons pu ni inverser son coma et ni soigner les lésions les plus graves car il doit être conscient pour ça.

- Mais il va se réveiller et vous allez le guérir ?

- Ca, mon enfant, je ne peux pas vous le promettre. Le plus de temps il passe dans le coma, moins de chance nous avons. Tout dépend de lui et de sa soif de vivre. Nous allons d'ailleurs le transférer dans le Sereitei…

- Ce qui veut dire que je ne le reverrai plus.

- Non, nous avons demandé au Roi Meisterman l'autorisation de vous emmener avec nous. Il a accepté. De plus avec l'ouverture des frontières entre nos deux Souls vous auriez pu venir quand bon vous semble.

Lola se leva et embrassa la capitaine avant de courir rejoindre sa chambre.

Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent. Lola passait la plus grande partie de son temps dans la chambre du capitaine de la troisième division. Puis le soir elle rejoignait son domicile. Elle avait été autorisée à habiter chez lui le temps qu'il se rétablisse.

Il n'y avait aucune amélioration notable. Son état restait stationnaire. Puis il se dégrada et Lola n'eut plus le droit de lui rendre visite. Elle restait enfermée chez lui. Seuls Hisagi et Hitsugaya Rangiku venaient de temps à autre lui rendre visite. Quelques semaines plus tard elle put y retourner. Elle fut choquée de retrouver un Ichimaru encore plus maigre mais au moins il n'était plus en danger.

Elle passait son temps à lui parler et à lui lire des livres. Elle lui racontait sa vie à Soul Paradise, sa vie maintenant, comment ses parents étaient venus la voir en pensant qu'elle était mariée à un noble en voyant la maison. Elle lui parla de leur réaction quand elle leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis sa disparition. Elle évoquait ses collègues, l'inquiétude de Rangiku et de Kira, son inquiétude à elle. Etrangement son état de santé s'améliora légèrement, permettant ainsi à Unohana de continuer un peu les soins. Puis cela continua lentement.

Quelques jours après sa dernière visite, Lola dut retourner à Soul Paradise. Elle avait décidé de déménager et d'habiter définitivement à Soul Society. Elle avait donc plusieurs tonnes de documents à remplir et à signer. Cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

A son retour, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver la maison du capitaine Ichimaru grande ouverte. Des employés sortaient des malles, d'autres emballaient avec beaucoup de soin les objets fragiles. Lola leur posa des questions mais personne ne daigna lui répondre. Elle partit à la recherche de la gouvernante mais celle-ci n'était pas dans la maison. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer petit à petit. Une angoisse sourde commençait à l'étreindre et ne la lâcha plus jusqu'à son arrivée dans les locaux de la quatrième division.

Elle entra sans frapper dans le bureau d'Unohana et exigea de savoir ce qui se passait. Cette dernière leva les yeux vers sa visiteuse. Elle se leva et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle la fit entrer dans une pièce vide et lui demanda de l'attendre car elle avait juste une petite chose à régler. Lola accepta de mauvaise grâce. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et fixa le jardin. Des larmes commençaient à ruisseler le long de ses joues.

Soudain la porte fut rouverte. Lola se retourna et ne vit rien. Puis elle entendit un léger grincement qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Ce qui ressemblait à une chaise roulante venait de faire son apparition. Assis bien callé contre plusieurs coussins se trouvait un capitaine de la troisième division très affaibli mais bien vivant.

Elle se précipita vers lui et se jeta à ses genoux qu'elle mouilla de ses larmes…

**

* * *

A/N** : Désolée pour la longue attente, juin n'a pas été extra. Son début et sa fin ont été nickel le reste un peu chaotique. J'ai eu du mal à me motiver… J'espère que ce chapitre me fera pardonner. J'essaierai de ne pas mettre aussi longtemps à poster le suivant…


	52. Chapitre 50

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que probable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

**

* * *

Chapitre 50:**

**Les parents**

Quand Lola retourna à Soul Paradise pour finaliser les documents concernant son transfert, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que sa maison avait été relouée. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de retourner chez ses parents le temps de son séjour. Ses derniers l'accueillirent à bras ouvert. Néanmoins ils voulurent connaître les raisons ayant motivé son choix.

Lola fut plutôt embarrassée. Elle leur avait parlé de sa captivité et que cette maison, donc celle du capitaine de la troisième division, lui avait été prêté pendant son séjour à l'hôpital. Mais elle ne leur avait pas donné plus d'explications. Elle n'avait pas jugé le moment opportun. Mais là elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas y couper. Même si elle s'y était un peu préparée, elle redoutait leur réaction.

Les deux premiers jours furent plutôt tranquilles. Elle passa son temps au palais pour remplir les papiers. Le soir elle allait faire ses adieux à ses amis puis elle rentrait se coucher. Puis vint le troisième jour. Les formalités finies, elle rentra chez elle et demanda à sa mère de chercher ses grands-parents. Elle avait décidé de tout leur dire. Quand toute la famille fut réunie elle prit la parole.

- Je sais que Gin vous a déjà tout dit sur ma mort. Je ne peux pas dire que je regrette mon geste. Je savais ce qui m'attendait en m'interposant. Vous savez ensuite que j'ai été transférée par erreur à Soul Society puis je suis revenue ici et j'ai disparu. Tout ça Gin vous l'a raconté avec tous les détails.

- C'est vrai mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue de suite quand ils t'ont retrouvée ?

- J'étais dans le coma. Les batailles faisaient rage et transférer quelqu'un aurait été dangereux. De plus il y a avait des gens auxquels je tenais qui étaient entrain de se battre. J'avais appris que cette guerre était en partie de ma faute.

- Comment se fait-il ?

- Je suis le sosie de la reine des Enfers et j'ai été mise à sa place pour donner l'ordre d'envahir les Souls.

- C'est scandaleux ! Mais pourquoi es-tu rentrée à Soul Society au lieu de venir directement à la maison ?

- Plusieurs amis ont été blessés. Gin en fait partie. On m'a donc laissé dormir dans sa maison le temps de mon séjour. C'était pour eux une façon de se faire pardonner leur manque de vigilance par rapport à mon enlèvement. De toute façon je serai restée même si j'avais du aller à l'hôtel.

- Certes mais tu aurais du rentrer une fois rassurée par leur état de santé.

- Bien sûr mais c'est plus compliqué que ça.

Lola se leva et alla se chercher quelque chose à boire. Quand elle revint sa famille était en pleine discussion. Ils se turent dès qu'ils se rendirent compte de sa présence. Mais sa mère revint rapidement à la charge.

- Je suppose que c'est une histoire de sentiment ?

Lola inspira profondément.

- En effet. Je me suis rendue compte que j'éprouvais de fort sentiments pour un habitant du Sereitei et que je ne pourrai pas vivre sans lui. J'ai donc décidé de déménager pour être près de lui.

- Donc c'est un membre du Gotei 13, un capitaine sans doute. Ou un lieutenant. J'aime beaucoup ce Shuuhei Hisagi. Bel homme malgré son tatouage.

- Ce n'est pas lui maman.

- Alors c'est l'héritier du clan Kuchiki, commandant général du Gotei et veuf. C'est un très bon choix ma fille. Avec lui tu ne manqueras de rien.

- Non papa. Ce n'est pas lui, mais il s'agit d'un capitaine et vous le connaissez même très bien.

La mère de Lola dut se retenir à une chaise pour ne pas tomber. Son père brisa le verre qu'il avait en main. Même si leur colère s'était un peu atténuée, ils ne portaient pas l'homme dans leur cœur. Ils étaient sûr qu'il ne ferait que faire souffrir leur fille et ce malgré l'amour qu'il disait lui porter.

- Ma petite ne te fiche pas de nous. C'est une mauvaise blague. Tu ne peux pas aimer cet homme qui t'a ignorée quand tu habitais là-bas. C'est totalement dingue.

- Non c'est la vérité. Je sais que ça vous dérange, mais j'ai fait mon choix. Il est très gravement blessé car il est allé se battre seul contre la personne qui était caché derrière mon enlèvement. C'est lui qui a tout fait pour me retrouver alors que d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre vous aviez arrêté après quelques mois. Il mérite votre respect et votre gratitude.

- Bel avenir que tu te prépares. Rester au chevet d'un homme dans le coma et qui peut mourir à n'importe quel moment. Quand il ne sera plus là, que va-t-il te rester ? Sa maison et ses domestiques ? Il ne te restera rien car je doute que tu puisses tout garder sans argent.

- J'ai des amis dans le Sereitei qui sont prêts à m'aider si j'en fais la demande.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais ils ont aussi leur vie. Ma petite tu ferais mieux de rester chez nous et de retourner travailler dans le café. Tu trouveras bien un gentil mari ici.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- Oh nous ne disions que ça pour ton bien. Mais sache une chose. Tu pars pour vivre avec lui, soit, mais si ça se passe mal, ce n'est pas la peine de venir ici pour pleurer. Nous t'avons fait part de notre sentiment face à ton choix. A partir de maintenant tu seras seule. Bien sûr tu seras toujours notre fille par le sang mais nous ne te reconnaitrons plus comme telle. Tu as fait le choix de renier ta famille pour vivre avec un comateux, un homme que nous n'apprécions pas. Quoi qu'il arrive une fois que tu franchiras cette porte pour retourner chez toi ne nous concerne plus du tout. Pas la peine d'envoyer un faire-part pour ton hypothétique futur mariage.

Voyant leur attitude bornée, Lola partit dans sa chambre et quelques minutes plus tard elle quitta la maison de ses parents. Elle avait décidé de rentrer plus tôt que prévu. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester avec des personnes qui lui tournaient le dos à cause de son choix, de ses sentiments.

Quand elle arriva devant la demeure d'Ichimaru, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver la maison grande ouverte. Des employés sortaient des malles, d'autres emballaient avec beaucoup de soin les objets fragiles. Lola leur posa des questions mais personne ne daigna lui répondre. Elle partit à la recherche de la gouvernante mais celle-ci n'était pas dans la maison. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer petit à petit. Une angoisse sourde commençait à l'étreindre et ne la lâcha plus jusqu'à son arrivée dans les locaux de la quatrième division.

Elle entra sans frapper dans le bureau d'Unohana et exigea de savoir ce qui se passait. Cette dernière leva les yeux vers sa visiteuse. Elle se leva et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle la fit entrer dans une pièce vide et lui demanda de l'attendre car elle avait juste une petite chose à régler. Lola accepta de mauvaise grâce. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et fixa le jardin. Des larmes commençaient à ruisseler le long de ses joues.

Soudain la porte fut rouverte. Lola se retourna et ne vit rien. Puis elle entendit un léger grincement qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Ce qui ressemblait à une chaise roulante venait de faire son apparition. Assis bien callé contre plusieurs coussins se trouvait un capitaine de la troisième division très affaibli mais bien vivant.

Elle se précipita vers lui et se jeta à ses genoux qu'elle mouilla de ses larmes…

**

* * *

A/N** : Donc voilà comment ses parents ont réagi face à son choix. Super parents au passage. Dur d'écrire car pas mal de souci, ma chère voiture étant à l'agonie, je n'avais pas trop le cœur à écrire. Mais je me suis bottée les fesses car vous avez assez attendu le mois dernier.


	53. Chapitre 51

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que probable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Tania : Merci pour ta review ! Ils l'aimaient bien avant d'apprendre qu'il était à l'origine du trépas prématuré de leur fille. Bonne décision c'est vrai, pas évidente à prendre non plus. Le fauteuil roulant… Il est très affaibli, alors marcher est un peu dur. Je te rassure je ne vais pas le faire souffrir plus. Quant au déménagement, je ne dirai rien. Tu verras en lisant le nouveau chapitre.

**

* * *

Chapitre 51:**

**Nouvelle vie**

Elle se précipita vers lui et se jeta à ses genoux qu'elle mouilla de ses larmes. Il lui caressa les cheveux avant de lui relever le visage et d'essuyer les larmes avec ses doigts.

- Allez, pleure pas ! Chuis pas mort. Il en faut plus me faire passer l'arme à gauche.

Lola renifla.

- Mais j'ai eu peur. Quand je suis rentrée j'ai vu des personnes vider ta maison. J'ai cru que tu n'avais pas survécu.

- T'es rentrée trop tôt. C'est normal que ma maison soit vidée. Je déménage. Si t'étais rentrée comme prévue, j'serai v'nu t'accueillir et j't'aurai montré ma nouvelle maison.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as perdu ton rang de capitaine à cause de tes blessures. Je m'en voudrais pour le reste de mon éternité.

- Pffff, chuis toujours capitaine. Chuis dans ce fauteuil parce que cette chère Unohana a peur que j'm'effondre si j'reste trop longtemps debout. Parait qu'j'étais pas beau à voir. Enfin bref j'ai reçu une nouvelle maison. C'est Hadès qu'a demandé au Roi de m'anoblir. Chuis un noble maintenant, comme Byakuya. Veulent me remercier d'avoir zigouillé le Thanatos. J'voulais t'faire la surprise.

Lola fondit à nouveaux en larmes. Ichimaru avait toujours eu du mal à gérer ce genre de situation. Il lui tendit un mouchoir et lui demanda d'aller choisir les meubles qui lui plaisaient pour meubler la nouvelle maison. Il sortit de la poche de sa robe de chambre un poinçon.

- Tu paieras avec ça. N'hésite pas à cause des prix. Les nobles reçoivent une pension du Roi, cumule le tout avec mon statut de capitaine… Allez souris et amuse-toi bien. En attendant Ran-chan et Hitsugaya ont accepté de t'héberger. Tu les rejoindras après tes courses à la dixième division.

Quelques semaines plus tard, ils purent emménager dans leur nouvelle maison. Si Ichimaru trouvait que la demeure était trop lumineuse et un peu trop meublée à l'occidentale, il n'en dit rien et se contenta de sourire et de dire à Lola qu'elle avait fait du bon travail et qu'il était fier d'elle.

Leur vie s'organisa de façon simple. Il travaillait, elle restait à la maison et s'occupait de la gérer comme toute femme de noble le ferait. Mais d'une certaine façon cela la dérangeait. Elle n'avait jamais été habituée à se tourner les pouces. Les premiers jours, elle avait trouvé ça amusant. Mais cela avait vite donné place à de la routine. Elle s'en était plainte plusieurs fois mais Ichimaru avait balayé ses remarques du dos de la main. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre son manque d'entrain pour sa nouvelle vie.

Cette situation était sujette à dispute. Il n'y avait pas un jour où leurs discussions ne partaient pas en sucette. D'ailleurs tout le Sereitei était au courant. Les colères du capitaine de la troisième division n'avait jamais été discrète. Tous leurs voisins en profitaient. Mais une fois la nuit tombée, le calme retombait dans la grande maison. Réconciliation sur l'oreiller disaient certains Shinigamis.

Oh il en était tout autre. Même si Ichimaru l'aimait plus que tout, il se refusait à partager la même couche qu'elle. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir résister à la tentation. Ils faisaient donc chambre à part. Et puis avec leur léger problème, il ne pensait pas judicieux de consommer leur amour. De plus il savait qu'elle voulait attendre leur mariage. Mariage qui n'était pas prêt d'être célébré car il fallait l'autorisation du père de la jeune femme, et vu que ce dernier n'était pas pour du tout, l'union était fort compromise. Mais heureusement Ichimaru pouvait compter sur le dévouement de Kira pour trouver une solution à ce petit souci.

Les semaines passèrent. De guerre lasse Ichimaru avait accepté qu'elle travaille à condition qu'elle reste dans le Sereitei et qu'elle ne prenne pas un emploi de domestique. Il se débrouilla même pour la faire engager dans la quatrième division. Unohana fut plus qu'heureuse de compter la jeune femme parmi ses employés. Oh elle ne pouvait pas soigner mais elle tenait compagnie aux personnes blessées et malades qui ainsi voyaient les journées passées plus vite.

De ce fait, l'atmosphère dans la grande demeure était plus légère. Ils passaient leur soirée à discuter ou à lire devant la grande cheminée. Parfois ils se promenaient ou allaient rendre visite à Nana et à Akane qui préparait tant bien que mal son mariage avec Abarai Renji. Plusieurs fois ils leur avaient proposé de venir habiter avec eux et plusieurs fois elles avaient refusé. Nana ne voulait pas s'imposer à eux car elle savait combien ils avaient besoin de se retrouver après tout ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Néanmoins ils promirent de venir pour leur mariage.

Ce sujet était un peu tabou. Ichimaru et Lola refusaient d'en parler. L'un savait que ça ferait de la peine à l'autre et l'autre ne voulait pas créer d'incident diplomatique. En fait la jeune femme avait peur que son amour n'aille à Soul Paradise pour casser la figure de son père. Elle savait qu'il en serait capable.

Il se faisait tard. Lola terminait sa broderie tandis qu'Ichimaru nettoyait les katanas qui ornaient les murs de leur bibliothèque. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres. Lola lui demandant s'il ne voulait pas avoir à nouveaux un petit bassin et un petit ruisseau au fond du jardin comme dans son ancienne maison. Il fut tellement troublé qu'il faillit s'entailler les doigts.

- Oh excuse moi. J'ai vu qu'un artisan se proposait pour faire ce genre d'aménagement et j'ai pensé que ça te plairait. Je lui ai demandé de passer pour nous faire un devis

- Tu as bien fait, même si j'aurai préféré attendre un peu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je risque de devoir m'absenter pendant un moment pour régler un petit problème.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

- Ben c'est un problème qui nous pourrit la vie depuis un moment. Nous avons enfin trouvé une solution.

Lola comprit alors qu'il parlait de leur hypothétique mariage.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas aller voir mon père ?

- Nan, j'vais voir le Roi Meisterman, il va nous arranger le coup. Pense à inviter Kira à manger un de ces jours. C'est lui qu'a trouvé la solution en passant plusieurs nuits blanches dans la bibliothèque.

Lola lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa.

- Je suis si heureuse.

- Et moi donc ma Nanao 2. Et moi donc…

**

* * *

A/N** : Désolée pour la longue attente. Pas mal de chose à faire… Mauvaise nouvelle il reste tout au plus 2 chapitres et un épilogue. Toutes les bonnes choses ont malheureusement une fin. Maintenant en ce qui concerne le mariage, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai envie de décrire pour des raisons personnelles sur lesquelles je ne m'étendrais pas. Donc il faudra vous contenter d'imaginer. Désolée…


	54. Chapitre 52

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que probable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

**

* * *

Chapitre 52:**

**Autorisation et organisation**

Le séjour d'Ichimaru à Soul Paradise ne dura pas longtemps. Il avait pensé être absent longtemps mais au final tout était déjà prêt à son arrivée. Il aurait pu prendre les papiers et rentrer directement mais il accepta de rester quelques jours pour faire plaisir au Roi. Il n'envoya pas de papillons. Il avait dit qu'il ne serait pas rapidement de retour alors à quoi bon en envoyer un.

Il profita également de l'opportunité pour aller voir les parents de Lola. Il avait promis de ne pas le faire mais il voulait les voir une dernière fois pour tenter de les faire changer d'avis. Il se présenta un soir à leur domicile. Au départ, ils refusèrent de le laisser entrer mais quand un soldat de la garde royale le fit pour lui, ils n'eurent d'autres choix que d'accepter de le recevoir.

L'accueil fut loin d'être chaleureux. Ils ne lui proposèrent pas de prendre place. Ils voulaient juste savoir ce qu'il leur voulait et bien entendant qu'il reparte le plus vite possible. Ichimaru perçut néanmoins un soupçon d'inquiétude dans l'attitude de la mère sa Lola adorée.

- Chuis juste venu vous dire que j'allais épouser vot' fille et que vous êtes invités. C'est une étape importante dans sa vie et chuis sûr qu'elle voudra le partager avec vous.

Le père fut surpris mais il ne perdit pas le nord pour autant.

- Impossible, je refuse que cette union soit célébrée. Ma fille n'a que 102 ans. Elle n'est pas encore majeure aux yeux de la loi.

- Ben c'est là que vous vous plantez. J'ai un papier m'autorisant à l'épouser. J'vous rappelle qu'elle habite plus à Soul Paradise et qu'elle dépend des lois de Soul Society.

- Cela ne change rien au fait qu'elle n'a pas encore 150 ans.

- Z'avez bien tenté de la marier !!!

- Si nous consentons à l'union celle-ci est valable. Là nous nous y refusons et même si elle ne dépend plus de cette Soul, elle a quand même besoin de notre consentement. Seul le Roi Meisterman peut vous y autoriser.

- Ben c'est ce qu'il a fait. En voici la preuve.

Ichimaru tendit le papier au père de Lola. Ce dernier le regarda et dans un geste de colère il le déchira, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Le capitaine de la troisième division ne se démonta pas.

- C'était une copie. L'original est au palais. Chuis pas con au point de venir avec le vrai ici. J'ai dit c'que j'avais à dire. Adieu.

Il se retourna, ouvrit la porte et franchit le seuil. Il se retourna une dernière fois.

- Ah oui, au cas où ça vous intéresserait, elle est heureuse et vit dans une grande maison avec plein de domestique. Je n'ai pas encore couché avec elle. J'attends d'être marié. Vous voyez à quel point chuis un être abominable qui se tape toutes les femmes qu'il croise…

Il repartit avec le soldat. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait prévu. Il les avait invités maintenant la balle était dans leur camp. Il en discuta avec le militaire qui ne put lui répondre. Ce dernier pensait qu'il avait été trop gentil. Lui ne les aurait pas invités. Ichimaru soupira. L'ancien lui ne l'aurait pas fait non plus.

Le reste de son séjour se passa sans trop de problèmes. Il passa son temps avec le Roi avec lequel il avait vraiment sympathisé au point de l'inviter à son mariage. Ce dernier accepta avec grand plaisir et leur offrit de suite un cadeau magnifique. Une voiture avec des chevaux. Le top du top. Il avait dépensé sans compter.

Quand Ichimaru retourna à Soul Society, Lola fut la première personne qu'il vit en franchissant le portail. Il ne remarqua pas son amie d'enfance ni son lieutenant qui se dandinait.

La future épousée se jeta dans ses bras et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Ichimaru eut tout le mal du monde pour ne pas l'arracher au sol et la ravir là au milieu de la rue. Il la reposa par terre et lui tendit un parchemin. Lola le déroula, le lut et elle se mit à pleurer de joie. Voyant cela, il la prit dans ses bras et salua les autres personnes qui étaient venues l'accueillir avant de regagner sa maison.

A peine étaient-ils arrivés qu'une domestique leur servit le repas. Dîner qu'ils avalèrent rapidement car ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire. Ils se retirèrent donc dans la bibliothèque.

- Nous y sommes. Le papier est là. Faut maintenant une date. T'as une idée ma Nanao2 ? Tu veux faire ça en grand ou juste entre nous ?

- Je sais pas trop. Avec ton nouveau statut de noble, je pense qu'on ne va pas échapper à la cérémonie en grande pompe. J'en rêvais quand j'étais encore vivante. Pour la date, je ne sais pas trop. Autant j'aimerai qu'on se marie rapidement, autant j'aimerai prendre mon temps pour tout organiser et pour essayer de convaincre mes parents de partager ce jour avec nous.

- Chais pas si j'dois t'le dire mais chuis allé les voir pour les inviter. Rassure toi j'ai pas cogné ton père. J'ai juste dit que c'était un jour important pour toi et qu'en bon parents ils se devaient de venir. Mais tu peux toujours leur envoyer un papillon officiel. On recevra bientôt les papillons avec nos armoiries…

- D'accord. Mais il faut aussi voir le budget qu'on va y consacrer. Un mariage ça coute cher. Du moins ça coutait cher sur Terre. Ici je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas dépenser plus que ce que tu souhaites consacrer à cet évènement.

- Je te laisse carte blanche. Tu fais comme tu veux. Si t'as besoin d'aide tu peux demander à Ran-chan. Chuis sûre qu'elle sera partante pour te filer un coup de main. Et puis on se marie qu'une fois.

- Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Ben je vais djà prévenir Kuchiki pour qu'il fasse parvenir l'info à notre Roi et j'vais réserver la plus grande salle de réception du Sereitei. Bien sûr je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux. Mais un mariage c'est plus une histoire de bonne femme.

Lola grimaça et Ichimaru pour se faire pardonner accepta de plus ou moins bonne grâce de l'aider à choisir les fleurs et à faire le plan de table.

Le pauvre capitaine se coucha heureux ce soir-là. Mais il était quand même un peu inquiet sur les bords. Il venait d'accepter de se laisser passer la corde au cou. Sacré pas en avant pour lui…

**

* * *

A/N** : Mauvaise nouvelle il reste un chapitre et un épilogue. Toutes les bonnes choses ont malheureusement une fin. Pas changer d'avis, je ne vais pas décrire la cérémonie de mariage. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je voudrai tant vous faire ce plaisir, mais je bloque. Trop dur… Je vais quand même essayer mais je ne peux rien promettre…


	55. Chapitre 53

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que probable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

A Tania : Merci pour ta review ! Pas grave, Ffnet a quelques ratés en ce moment… J'ai longtemps cogité pour Gin et je me suis dit que noble ça le faisait. Je n'allais pas laisser mon personnage préféré en chaise roulante. Mon but était d'avoir une fin totalement heureuse. Oui les parents, fallait bien que je mette un peu de drame. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'hésite encore par rapport à leur venue au mariage… Je ferai du mieux que je peux. Pour moi c'est un thème difficile à aborder et surtout à décrire…

**

* * *

Chapitre 53:**

**Ever After**

Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin. Le Sereitei débordait de joie. Les habitants avaient sorti leurs plus beaux kimonos. Pour la plupart, ils s'étaient attendus à un mariage dans la plus pure tradition Shinto. Ils furent surpris quand les papillons invitation leur firent part d'un mariage à la mode occidentale, comme ceux de Soul Paradise. Le choc initial passé, ils comprirent que de cette façon ils pourraient assistés à la cérémonie chose impossible dans une union à la sauce Shinto. De plus tout le monde savait que la famille de la jeune femme était quelque peu contre cette union.

Lola était tendue. Elle était seule dans la chambre d'Ichimaru, seule avec Hitsugaya Rangiku. L'épouse du capitaine de la dixième division l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait à se préparer. La jeune femme avait absolument voulu porter un kimono de cérémonie. Elle avait refusé de porter une robe blanche occidentale pour qu'il y ait quand même une touche locale pour son époux. Elle aurait trouvé cela injuste que la culture de son futur époux ne soit pas représentée.

Ichimaru, quant à lui, se trouvait déjà dans la salle de la première division qu'il avait fait aménager en chapelle. Il accueillait les premiers arrivants avec Kira. Il semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus calme. Il souriait et discutait avec les gens comme s'il s'agissait d'un jour comme un autre. Il commença légèrement à stresser quand le Roi Meistermann et sa fiancée firent leur entrée. C'était la preuve que tout était bien réel car ce dernier avait accepté de bénir leur union.

Une heure plus tard, de la musique se fit entendre. Lola fit son entrée dans la salle sous le regard admiratif des Shinigamis présents.

La fête battait son plein. Le saké coulait à flot et la nourriture était excellente. Les invités s'amusaient beaucoup. Ichimaru allait de groupe en groupe pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Tout le monde était tellement concentré sur l'aspect joyeux de la fête que personne n'avait remarqué que la mariée avait quitté la salle du banquet. Personne sauf Hisagi Shuuhei. Bien qu'il fût heureux en ménage avec Kotetsu Isane, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une très forte amitié pour la nouvelle madame Ichimaru.

Il la trouva dehors adossée contre un arbre. Son maquillage avait coulé. Sans un mot il lui tendit un mouchoir. Elle se moucha bruyamment.

- Je croyais que mes parents allaient venir. Je pensais qu'ils allaient trouver la force de passer outre leur déception. Gin m'a dit de ne pas me faire trop d'espoir mais c'est mes parents et je voulais y croire…

Hisagi lui tapota l'épaule en signe de compassion.

- Vous devriez rejoindre le capitaine Ichimaru. Il va s'inquiéter quand il ne vous verra plus à la table d'honneur. Parait qu'il a prévu une surprise pour vous. Enfin c'est plutôt le commandant général qui a une surprise pour vous. Un tel geste venant de lui est quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Je doute qu'il vous le pardonne un jour si vous la loupez.

Lola acquiesça. Elle essuya ses larmes er retourna à l'intérieur avec toute la grâce et l'élégance d'une femme fraichement mariée. Ichimaru la vit et la lueur d'inquiétude s'effaça instantanément de son regard. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de lui demander si tout allait bien.

- J'ai vu Hisagi sortir, j'en ai déduit que ça avait un lien avec toi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Mes parents ne sont pas venus.

- Bah on s'en doutait. Je te parie que même notre glaçon de général n'aurait pas pu les faire fléchir. Il a une surprise. J'ai peur de savoir ce qu'il nous a réservé. Il peut pas me sentir et chais que toi et lui vous avez des relations tendues.

Lola lui fit un petit sourire et ils rejoignirent leur place. Ils étaient à peine assis que Kuchiki Byakuya se leva et s'avança au milieu de la pièce.

- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. L'un des nos capitaines se marie et rejoint officiellement le rang des familles nobles de Soul Society. Je ne peux pas dire que cela me réjouisse mais il a fait beaucoup pour nous ces derniers temps. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de fiable mais maintenant il a changé. Il a gagné notre confiance. Pour fêter son union et son accession à la noblesse, je lui offre des terres dans le Rukongai qu'il devra administrer du mieux qu'il pourra. Pour son épouse, jeune femme charmante, il m'a été plus difficile de trouver un présent. Le travail lui a été offert par son époux. Un pass pour voyager librement est maintenant inutile. Je lui fais cadeau de papillons des enfers à son nom qu'elle pourra utiliser pour parler avec ses amis et sa famille.

Il retourna s'asseoir. Ichimaru et son épouse se levèrent à leur tour pour le remercier. Ils savaient bien que les cadeaux avaient été un peu fait à contre cœur mais n'importait pas. Pas aujourd'hui.

Le reste de la fête se passa merveilleusement bien. Pas d'incident majeur. Juste quelques personnes ayant un peu trop bu… Lola semblait avoir oublié sa tristesse. Elle dansait avec son époux et discutait avec les invités tout en souriant.

Mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Façade qui se brisa quand ils rentrèrent chez eux. Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre. Ichimaru s'absenta quelques minutes pour vérifier que tout était fermé. Quand il retourna dans la chambre il la trouva en pleurs sur le futon. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. Il la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Il la coucha alors. Il avait à peine mis les pieds dans la salle d'eau quand il entendit la cloche de l'entrée.

Il descendit en maugréant. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec la mère de sa femme. Cette dernière semblait vraiment fatiguée et à bout de force. Ichimaru avait envie de l'envoyer paître mais il changea d'avis car voir sa mère ferait sans doute beaucoup de bien à la jeune Lola. Il la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre d'ami, sortit un kimono du placard et le lui tendit avant de sortir pour aller se coucher à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, Lola fut la première réveillée. Elle descendit à la cuisine pour aider leur cuisinière à préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle fut étonnée que tout était déjà prêt et que la table avait été dressée pour trois personnes. La domestique refusa de lui en dire plus hormis le fait qu'un invité de dernière minute était arrivé tard dans la nuit. Lola alla donc s'installer dans la salle à manger. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par son époux qui lui aussi refusa de lui dévoiler l'identité du visiteur surprise.

Elle n'eut d'ailleurs pas longtemps à attendre car sa mère fit bientôt son entrée. Lola bondit sur ses pieds et enlaça sa mère. Les deux femmes se mirent à pleurer tout en se questionnant.

Ils apprirent qu'elle avait décidé de venir malgré l'interdiction de son mari et que ce dernier lui avait alors interdit de remettre les pieds dans leur maison. Lola sans réfléchir lui offrit l'hospitalité. Ichimaru n'était pas très ravi, mais voir son épouse avoir à nouveau le sourire valait bien ce petit sacrifice.

Il s'avait qu'ils allaient être heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait…

**

* * *

A/N** : Reste l'épilogue. J'essaierai de ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps cette fois… J'ai fait de mon mieux, j'avais toute la cérémonie en tête dans les moindres détails mais au moment de l'écrire les mots ont refusé de sortir. J'ai tenté de les forcer mais ça n'a rien donné sauf de me mettre le moral dans les chaussettes… Je m'excuse donc auprès de vous chers lecteurs car je sais que c'était un moment que vous attendiez avec impatience…


	56. Epilogue

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Lola est à Soul Paradise, Gin à Soul Society. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans les deux endroits. Mais la question que tout le monde se pause est : Vont-ils être réunis ?

**Note :** Suite du Sadique et la Douce2. OOC plus que probable

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir…

**

* * *

Epilogue :**

Plusieurs années s'écoulèrent. Ichimaru s'était habitué à sa nouvelle vie de noble et surtout à la présence de sa belle-mère. Ce ne fut pas évident mais il avait préféré souffrir de cette présence plutôt que de rendre son épouse malheureuse. La pauvre avait assez souffert dans le passé.

Leur vie était loin d'être monotone. Surtout avec Kira qui s'incrustait souvent pendant les dîners. Lola trouvait cela mignon mais Ichimaru avait un peu plus de mal. Il savait que son lieutenant tenait vraiment beaucoup à lui mais là il trouvait cela plutôt envahissant d'autant plus qu'il restait souvent tard le soir. Par conséquent, quand Ichimaru rejoignait la chambre conjugale, son épouse dormait déjà à poing fermé.

Il limita alors les venues de son lieutenant en le casant avec la pauvre Hinamori. Il ne fut plus embêté qu'une à deux fois par semaine.

Lola avait décidé de continuer à travailler dans la quatrième division. Elle avait même espéré pouvoir devenir une Shinigami mais sa quantité d'énergie spirituelle restait pour son plus grand malheur bien en-dessous du seuil d'admission. Au départ elle travaillait à plein temps et puis elle dut se résoudre à ne plus que travailler à temps partiel à cause d'une montée aux créneaux des femmes nobles du Sereitei qui trouvaient cela scandaleux qu'une noble travaille.

Puis elle dut s'arrêter car elle était tombée enceinte. Ichimaru, en l'apprenant, avait refusé qu'elle aille dans la quatrième division même pour ses rendez-vous avec la capitaine Unohana. Celle-ci se trouvait contrainte de venir la voir chez elle. Elle-même était plutôt favorable à cette mesure car une grossesse chez les Shinigamis était assez rare et elle ne voulait prendre de risque connaissant le caractère orageux du mari de la jeune femme.

Lola donna donc naissance à une petite fille qu'ils prénommèrent Tomoko. Elle fut choyée et jamais elle ne manqua de quoi que ce soit. Le jour où Lola accoucha, Ise Nanao apprit à son tour qu'elle était enceinte de son fiancé de capitaine. Ce dernier fut fou de joie en l'apprenant. Il était tellement heureux qu'il jeta une partie de son stock de saké pour prouver qu'il pouvait devenir un bon père de famille.

Les siècles passèrent. Il y eut des disputes, mais ils étaient unis comme les doigts de la main. Rien n'aurait pu les séparer hormis une guerre. Lola priait tous les jours pour qu'aucun incident de ce genre ne se produise. Il y eut des minces incidents mais aucun ne nécessita l'envoi d'un capitaine.

La mère de Lola resta habiter avec eux jusqu'au jour où Kuchiki Byakuya lui demanda de l'épouser. Il dut batailler durement pour qu'elle obtienne le divorce mais il sentait qu'avec cette femme il n'allait pas avoir de problème. Il eut raison et put enfin exaucer le rêve des anciens de son clan, donner un héritier à sa famille. Bien sûr cette union choqua beaucoup de monde mais voir le capitaine de la première division d'habitude si froid promener son fils dans les parcs avec le sourire permit de faire passer le côté roturier de l'épouse aux oubliettes.

La paix avait fait son œuvre. De mémoire de Shinigami jamais période ne fut plus heureuse et féconde. Presque toutes les femmes Shinigamis en couple du Sereitei mirent au monde un enfant.

Cette période entra dans les annales et les gens en parleront encore des siècles et des siècles plus tard, la désignant même comme l'âge d'or du Sereitei car elle ne reproduisit pas. Du moins pas pour le moment.

La vie du Capitaine Ichimaru Gin et de son épouse Lola fut même contée aux enfants. Elle était devenue légendaire et symbole de l'amour véritable. Elle remplaça l'indémodable Roméo et Juliette emprunté aux humains dans les cours de littérature de l'académie. Longtemps les gens parlèrent d'eux et si on y faisait attention, il y avait presque à chaque millénaire l'un ou l'autre de leurs descendants sur les bancs de la dite académie…

**

* * *

A/N** : Voilà, une page vient de se tourner. J'espère que cette fin vous satisfera. J'ai sué sang et eau sur cette fic entre mes problèmes personnels, mes études, la recherche d'un emploi et la démotivation passagère. Jamais fic ne m'a pris autant de temps et d'énergie. Mais j'espère qu'elle en a valu le coup. Je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs, tous mes reviewers. Merci d'avoir eu la patience d'attendre cette fin. Merci de ne pas avoir laissé tomber quand les updates mettaient du temps à venir…

Pour les reviewers anonymes, si vous voulez un feedback, laissez-moi un moyen de vous l'envoyer.

J'ai un autre projet en chantier. Un one-shot sur la lieutenant de la quatrième division et Hisagi Shuuhei. Je ne vais vous donner de date ou vous promettre le mettre en ligne d'ici x temps car je ne serai sans doute pas en mesure de tenir les délais.

A bientôt,

Ahotep…


End file.
